Naruto Shippuuden Reborn
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: This is a slight AU of Naruto Shippuden with a different series of events. It starts during the during the three year timeskip and continues into the Shippuden Arcs. Sage Naruto, Jinchuriki Naruto, Powerful Naruto. No pairing yet. Rated M for later themes
1. Departure and Training: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

This will be my first Fan Fiction story I have written. I have never written anything like this before but I would like to take a stab at it and see where it leads. Anyway let the show begin.

I'm starting this story at the end of Part 1 where Naruto Leaves with Jiraiya and the training during the time skip and work my way to the current arc of Part 2.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 1: Departure and Training

It had been a week since Naruto and Jiraiya's departure from Konohagakure and were now crossing the border of the Land of Fire entering the Land of Fangs where Jiraiya would begin training Naruto for his confrontation with his best friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two known remaining members of the Uchiha Clan and the organization known Akatsuki whose goal was to capture Naruto in order to extract the spirit of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The most powerful out of all nine of the tailed beasts; with it's ability to level mountains and create tsunamis with just a single swipe from just one of its nine tails.

Along with the other Jinchuuriki and their Biju. Naruto had 3 years before Akatsuki made their move and Orrochimaru was able to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body and Jiraiya had limited time to help him prepare.

For like the 30th time that day Naruto asked. "Pervy-Sage are we there yet?" Jiraiya smiled. "Were almost there, our destination is just a few miles ahead." he pointed to the mountain ahead of them.

At the base of the mountain was one of the many safe houses that he had all across the continent where Jiraiya could remain hidden from prying eyes when was gathering information through his spy network. It was the perfect place to start Naruto's training without fear of discovery. When they arrived at the compound. Naruto was amazed at the sight "Wow, Pervy-Sage this place is awesome!"

It was a traditional Japanese-style home complete with a indoor hot spring. Outside there was a standard-size training ground that reached from the surrounding forest to the edge of the a small river that lead to the main river that ran through the Land of Fangs.

At the junction between the base of the mountain was a waterfall that fell directly into the river behind the residence. It had a humble, calming beauty that you didn't see in the big cities or small towns and was very nice place to look at.

Jiraiya looked on as his apprentice admired the compound before he dashed into the house to unpack his things and a small smile graced his face as recalled how Minato was similar when he was a genin. _'Naruto, as your mentor and as your godfather. I will do everything I can to teach you how to become the great shinobi your father believed you would be.' _Jiraiya promised himself as he followed Naruto inside and laid his things down inside his room.

He called out to the kid down the hall. "You can unpack your things tonight after we're done with training." After a few moments, Naruto returned from his room and met with Jiraiya at the door." Now follow with me, your training starts now."

The toad sage then proceeded to the training ground. "Yeah Alright! Time for some training!" said Naruto as he bounded after Jiraiya. When the reached the training ground Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Let begin" Jiraiya said and began to explain the details of Naruto training. " For the next three years I will help you improve your skills in all the areas of the shinobi arts." Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of learning powerful and destructive jutsu. Jiraiya's next words put a halt on these thoughts.

"However before I begin on teaching you new jutsu. You must first master the knowledge you already have on the Fundamentals of a shinobi, learn more about battlefield strategy, the history of the shinobi nations, chakra control and mastering the jutsu you already have along with Taijustu exercises before I can train you further." Naruto groaned. "Awwh Pervy-Sage, how is working on fundamentals and boring history lessons going help me fight those Akatsuki guys and Sasuke! I mean, I don't mind the taijutsu training and chakra control I can understand, but how does the rest help?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Because Naruto these things are essential for your growth as a shinobi and are the basis to help improve your skills. As shinobi mastering these subjects are key to survival. There is a big difference between fighting with luck and fighting with skill. So far you have survived by relying on luck and quick thinking to win against opponents who were stronger than you. But when your luck runs out what are you left with?"

Naruto looked down thinking about his past battles with Zabuza, Haku, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and many others. He began to see what his Sensei was trying to tell him. In all of the battles he had fought, he was always at a disadvantage from the very start and was always kicked around.

He noticed that as he was fighting them, he learned more about their pasts and motivations, which allowed him to see what kind of person they were. Doing this had allowed him to find a some of their weaknesses, after which he would devise some kind of clever plan to defeat them.

_'He's Right.' _thought Naruto _'I was only able to win because I was able to think up some luck-based plan to beat them or simply outfight them, Maybe knowing more strategy can allow me to fight on more evenly the next time and knowing their history may shed some light about their reasons and think about my own.' _Naruto looked up at Jiraiya as he anwsered "My wits and strategy."

Jiraiya nodded in approval." So when do we start Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya's face became serious and said " Right Now." then continued with his instruction "the first thing were going to due is review your techniques and see what needs improvement, now show me all the jutsu you've learned so far."

Naruto then jumped back to give himself room to perform his techniques. "Alright! Lets go wild." He decided to go with the summoning jutsu first he bit his thumb till it drew blood then began to forming handseals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **He slammed his palm to the ground, using as much chakra as he did when he used this technique against Gaara.

As the summoning seal appeared, the area was surrounded in smoke from the technique. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing atop the largest of the toads of Mount Myōboku, the Toad Chief, Gamabunta. **"Huh, Naruto? You better have a good reason for summoning me here!"** Naruto fell backwards on the toad's head in fright. He had think of something quickly before the toad chief took his anger out on him. He cringed as he remembered the last time he tangled with the giant toad. The encounter had left him in the hospital for a week. Naruto pointed toward Jiraiya who was trying to slip away while Gamabunta was occupied.

"He told me to do it." Jiraiya paled as a shadow he fell over him. He turned around and gulped to see Gamabunta holding his giant tsuba in his webbed hand with a ominous twinkle in his eyes, an aura of darkness surrounding him **"Going somewhere?" **he said and swung his tsuba at the ground in front of Jiraiya ripping up the earth and sending the toad sage flying into the forest.

Just when Naruto thought he had escaped the gaint toad's wrath, Gamabunta said, **"Don't think I've forgotten about you!" **The toad wrapped his tongue around Naruto as he screamed and tossed him into the river. **"That'll teach them to summon me when I'm sleeping for nothing!" **Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke to Mt. Myōboku.

A few minutes later, after Naruto and Jiraiya recovered from Gamabunta's assault, he told Naruto to continue.

After the Summoning Jutsu, He demonstrated all the jutsu he learned in the academy which Jiraiya said his use was proficient. After that he used the Rasengan, which Jiraiya said he would have to learn to do one-handed and finally Naruto used his last and favorite technique and crossed his fingers in the familiar hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

As the smoke cleared, there was two Naruto's and just when he was about to end the technique Jiraiya made a discovery and said "Naruto don't end the technique just yet I want to ask you and question first. Naruto was confused but didn't cancel the technique. Jiraiya had a smile on his face. If he was correct in his assumption Naruto's Training could be done in a fraction of the time.

"Naruto when you use the Kage Bunshin did ever notice that you seemed to know things that the clones have done after they have been destroyed?" Naruto gave him a blank look. Jiraiya took that as a no and created a Kage Bushin, which ordered Naruto's clone to follow him into the forest. When the clones entered the forest Naruto asked "Why did you send them into the forest? What this about Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya was still smiling at him "You'll See." 2 minutes later the clones emerged from the forest and stood beside the originals." Now release the technique." said Jiraiya and both clones disappeared in puffs of smoke.

When the clone was gone Naruto suddenly remembered winning a game of rock-paper-scissors in the forest with Jiraiya. But that was impossible! He and the Pervy-Sage had been standing here. He looked at Jiraiya questioningly. "I remember winning against you in a game of rock-paper-scissors game in the forest but we were right here the whole time what's going on?" Jiraiya continued to smile as he explained.

"Naruto, when a Kage Bushin is destroyed any experience the clone gains during its existence is transferred to the user once it's dispersed. Meaning that anything that they learn you'll learn as well." Naruto continued to give him a blank stare. "Okay, say for example, you create a shadow clone and train together with that clone and then dispel the clone, which means you cut the time you spend training in half by adding the hour the clone trained and the time you trained together because of the clone's experiences."

Naruto still look confused, then changed to a wide grin as understanding dawned on him. "So I can cut the time in half by training with the Kage Bunshin?" Jiraiya smile got bigger. "Even better with the amount of clones your capable of creating. If you train with several hundred, training that could take you weeks or months can be completed in a few hours."

Naruto got excited when realized that with this training method, he could do the basic, strategy, history, chakra control training and master all his current techniques, all within the span of a few weeks! Jiraiya knew where Naruto's thoughts were going and informed him "Now Naruto, while this type of training will allow you to train faster, it also comes with a risk."

Naruto returned from his thoughts. "What kind of risk?" Jiraiya's face adopted a serious look. "The risk from attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to you. Because not only does your mind collect all the experience of the clones, you collect all the mental stress from training each clone has as well."

Naruto thought about the potential risks and the pain it might cause him, but then he thought about his fight's with with Sasuke and Orrochimaru. _'No! this training maybe risky but I need to be prepared to fight in 3 years and I need all the training I can get if I going to be strong enough defeat them.'_

Naruto's face became determined as he looked toward Jiraiya "I know this is going to be risky Pervy-Sage, but I can't and won't let that stop me from achiving my dream to be the greatest Hokage and bringing my best friend back. Believe it! "

Jiraiya nodded to his apprentice, impressed by his students drive to improve. "Then let's begin, your training starts now." Naruto grinned in response crossing his fingers as he said**. "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Justu!"** and giant cloud of smoke covered the area as the smoke cleared the training ground was crowded with over 2000 clones.

Naruto turned away from Jiraiya as he adressed the clones and shouted."ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S GO WILD!"

**Chapter end**

* * *

Like it? I decided to change the sequence of events and bringing the shadow clone training during the timeskip because I want to make it so naruto is as strong as he is after the training to control the Kyuubi during the Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Currently in the Manga before he returns to Konoha. Most of the story will be still stay pretty close to the canon version of events but with a few changes and the only major changes will be when it comes to the fight scenes hope you enjoy it

P.S. If you can please review this chapter and tell me what you think I can do to improve it I would really appreciate it.


	2. Advanced Training & The Master: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

thanks for all the reviews I believe I know where I'm going to take this story in the future and hope that you enjoy it.

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 2: Advanced Training & The Master's Nindo

It had been four weeks since Naruto's training began with Jiraiya and with the help of his **Kage Bunshin **technique Naruto's studies had progressed by leaps and bounds. Allowing him to grasp the concepts of subjects that had previously eluded him much faster and with greater understanding.

During the first month, Jiraiya had Naruto wake up bright and early each morning on weekdays to work on chakra control & strength training for 4 hours by having Naruto and his clones run up the mountian cliffs, with the original carrying a large boulder on his back. After that, Jiraiya had him do the same thing running up the waterfall behind the residence, after which he would take a thirty-minute break. During these breaks, he was told to mediate on a stone block while balancing on a spike. When he asked why Jiraiya told him it would help him later on in his training and refused to elaborate further.

When Naruto had learned to stay balanced enough to stop falling off the spike and recovered, they would work on the fundamental's that Naruto had lacked before, with Jiraiya filling in the gaps whenever his apprentice came to a subject that he didn't know or had forgotten about since attending the Shinobi Academy.

Afterwards Jiraiya would have Naruto read many books and scrolls on various subjects such as Battlefield Tactics, Shinobi History, and reports on past missions in various foreign countries while Jiraiya wrote in his Production Notebook where he wrote his notes for the latest installment in the _**Icha Icha **_Series titled _**Icha Icha Tatics**_.

This was Naruto's least favorite part of his training, but still worked hard to memorize everthing he was presented. Only taking a genuine interest we he read the various exploits of the five kages.

He especially enjoyed the stories about a legendary figure known only as the Sage of the Six Paths, who was said to have founded the shinobi world and how taught people the truth about chakra. Naruto read about how the sage tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace and his battle with the most powerful demon of the Ninja world, The Ten-Tailed Beast.

What really interested Naruto, was how the sage had saved the world by sealing the beast into his own body, making him the first Jinchuuriki as well as Naruto's predecessor. He was suprised to learn that upon his death, the sage had used the last of his strength to divide the beast's power into nine parts, which would later become the tailed beasts.

Another topic that interested Naruto, was the Tailed Beasts themselves. He learned how the five great shinobi villages fought during the Great Shinobi Wars for control of the beasts and how it led to the creation of the Jinchuuriki to try and control their immense power.

After he had finished reading, Jiraiya had him practice applying his strategy by challenging him to games of Shogi. Naruto took pride whenever he was able to beat Jiraiya, which was about half the time showing his increasing skills as a tactician.

Then, after a few games, Jiraiya would take Naruto to the training grounds for Taijutsu training. Jiraiya had Naruto and his clones spar with him allowing Naruto to gain more experince than he normally would sparring with Jiraiya on his own.

When Jiraiya called an end to their sparring, Naruto would focus on perfecting his techniques. Thanks to the chakra control training and use of **Kage Bushin**, Naruto was now able to correctly use to the **Rasengan,** without the aid of a clone to mold the shell to sustain the technique.

He had also mastered the summoning technique, as well as it's variety of uses by learning to summon specific toads for different situations.

He learned about the different species of Toads, such as Diving Toads for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake without being discovered by detection justu, Gourd Toads to capture and isolate an opponent by dragging them into the toad's stomach and isolating them from the outside world, a Shop Toad that had the ability to transform into a building with its chakra, and give the building a design he imagined himself to lure the target into a trap, and had even learned to summon the esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad to send an enemy into its stomach by controlling it to expand, contract, or grow in whatever direction he wished.

During the weekends, they would take a break from training to travel down to the nearby village to relax and shop for supplies.

It was during this time Jiraiya tended to dissappear, only for Naruto to find later either doing 'Research' at the local hot springs, where Naruto sometimes had the pleasure of watching as his teacher was pummeled ruthlessly by angry women when they caught him peeking.

When he wasn't perving on the women at the hotspring, Jiraiya could be seen drinking and blowing his money in brothels, after which Naruto would drag him back to the house. Sometimes, they just sat and talked about things outside on the steps as Jiraiya wrote in his book.

Yesterday, Jiraiya had informed him that he was ready to begin the next phase of his training and Naruto was very excited to learn something new. They had started the day off as usual with the chakra control & and Taijustu training and now it was time for Naruto to take his training to a whole other level. Jiraiya took his usual place and began to explain.

"Alright Naruto its time to begin the next step of your training, now that you have mastered what you already know." Naruto was listening intently hoping to learn so awsome new technique. "To start, we'll focus on improving your strongest offensive Ninjustu, the **Rasengan**." Naruto was slightly confused."Improve the **Rasengan**?"

Jiraiya nodded. "that's right." Naruto was slightly dissapointed. "But i'm already good at using the **Rasengan**." and looked up at his master. "Let's skip that so you can teach me a new technique instead." a fown appeared on Jiraiya's face as his tone turned serious. "Listen hear Naruto, do you honestly think your current **Rasengan** is good enough to face people like Akatsuki and Orrochimaru? Remember when you fought that kid Kabuto?"

Naruto looked down and thought about what had happened during that fight and how he had been unable to hit him with the **Rasengan. **"I couldn't hit him with the **Rasengan** because he was to fast for me to catch."

Jiraiya tilted his head in agreement. "and what did you do next?" Naruto recalled how he had caught Kabuto by allowing his hand to be cut by the older boy's weapon. "I caught his hand as he was about to stab me with his kunai and held him still then used the **Rasengan** to finish him off."

Jiraiya then continued his lecture. "Do you plan on having the enemy slice open your hand every time you decide to use the **Rasengan?**" Naruto then looked back at his master "That's exactly why you should teach me a new jutsu!"

Jiraiya was starting to lose his patience and glared down at his student."Are you Serious? I'm sure you haven't forgotten." His face became serious as he elaborated "The **Rasengan** is a technique that the Fourth Hokage left behind for us!"

Naruto gaped in rememberace when Jiriaya had mentioned the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's role model. He raised up his hands to argue but was struck silent when he couldn't think of a good counter-statment and his hands dropped back to his sides.

Jiraiya knew he was finished and conitnued. "All right then, the Fourth created and completed the **Rasengan** himself. Now you need to take what he's left you and make the technique your own."

Jiraiya paused as he waited for his words to sink in without Naruto realizing the double meaning behind the statement. Minato had left the **Rasengan** behind for Naruto, as a part of his inheirtance before he died. "you've already polished your skills with the **Rasengan** to the point where you can do it without conscious thought and now it's time for you to make it into your own original technique!"

Naruto looked down at his right hand as he voiced his thoughts "My own original technique?" Jiraiya's scowl was replaced by a smile at his student's question and pointed at him. "That's right, you can use your massive chakra reserves to reshape the **Rasengan** into the kind of technique that can't be done without a high-level of chakra! And the end result will be your own original **Rasengan**!"

Naruto grin matched Jiraiya's as he thought about the possiblites of such a jutsu. "My own original Rasengan..." Jiraiya held out his hand feeding off Naruto's new enthusiasm. "The first step will be to increase its force by pumping out more chakra, It going to require alot of harsh training." Jiraiya then noticed the sun burning brightly above them. "But if you can master it, It'll probably become one of your strongest techniques!"

Naruto watched as Jiraiya's hand reached foward as if he was holding the blazing giant in his palm. "And we'll name it...**Oodama Rasengan!**" Naruto watched the spectacle with reverance and was eager to bring the technique to life. "well what are we waiting for. Let's do this! he cried as he crossed his fingers and 2000 clones appeared and then started to train...

* * *

**Time skip:** 3 weeks later...

It had taken Naruto most of the week to complete and master the **Oodama Rasengan** to were he could use it without the aid of a clone to help stabilize the massive sphere that was easily the size of a beach ball and carried enough power to completely destroy a large-sized portion of the forest. the following week Jiraiya had revealed a startling revelation. The **Rasengan** created by the Fouth Hokage was an incomplete technique.

"The Fourth Hokage's idea for the **Rasengan** was to take the Shape Transformation of his chakra to the "_highest possible point_" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a justu that didn't need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. But he died before he could accomplish it. So it is your job to finish what he started and complete the **Rasengan**. And If you are able to master it you'll have become stronger than Kakashi" Naruto was stunned by the claim that he could surpass his former teacher and smiled at his masters faith in him and was now determined to prove his teacher right.

Naruto however only knew about Shape Transformation from training with the **Rasengan** and wasn't familiar with Nature Tranformation asked Jiraiya about it. He explained that there were five basic types of elemental chakra — fire, wind, water, lightning and earth and their various strengths and weaknesses and how some Kekkei Genkai allowed for the creation of Advanced Elements by using two or three of the basic types simultaneously.

After that he pulled out two special-looking cards which he said reacted differently to each person's chakra: it would burn for fire, split for wind, crumple for lightning, turn to dust for earth, and turn wet for water and demonstrated by sending his chakra into one of the cards which burned instantly. Then Jiraiya held out the other card.

"Now you." Naruto took the card and focused his chakra into the card and it immediately split in two. "Wind, Huh? that's a rare type outside Sunagakure who have the largest concentration of Wind Release users in the world. It suits your style of close to mid-range combat." Jiraiya frowned slightly."Though I'm not a Wind-nature type myself. I'm only trained in the use of Katon and Doton, so I can't help you much. Although, I am aware of the mechanics and can give you tips on training how to use Fūton."

Jiraiya then told Naruto how all Jonin could control two chakra natures, after which Naruto requested to be trained to use Suiton, after he mastered the use of Fūton. After seeing its power in Team Seven's battles with Zabuza and Haku, he knew how powerful Suiton techniques could be.

At that Jiraiya instructed Naruto how to use Fūton, using what the Third Hokage had taught Orrochimaru, who was also a Wind-nature type, during his time as a genin, by making Naruto cut leaves in half usuing only his chakra. "when your using Fūton, your wind chakra must be sharpened like a blade." He continued as Naruto listened closely. "To do this, think about splitting the chakra in two and bringing the parts together to form a tight edge."

He demonstrated by throwing a kunai, which only slightly pirced the boulder he had been aiming at due to the force. "Now you try using your wind chakra." Naruto flowed his wind chakra into one of his kunai and threw it at the boulder. He was suprised when it almost went completely through the rock with the ring on the end of the hilt being the only part of the weapon that was visable.

When Jiraiya's intruction was over, he resumed with the leaf training. Naruto, using the **Kage Bunshin** training method, completed it in a matter of a few hours, which he had pass out due to the mental stress.

When he woke the next morning, Jiraiya had him begin the last step of the Wind Release training, slicing a waterfall in half. By the next day, he and all his clones were able to cut the waterfall behind the residence. Jiraiya then had him train to use a few Wind Release techniques from a scroll in his library. Jiraiya, who was impressed by his apprentice's progress, proceeded to train Naruto what he knew about Water Release.

This took slightly longer than the Wind Release training, as Naruto had to learn how to recompose his chakra to perform Water Release. The process took less than an hour, after which Jiraiya then taught Naruto how to mold Water chakra by converting his chakra into water and using pre-existing water to perform Water Release. He had mastered it in three days and learned a few Water Release techniques from another scroll Jiraiya had stowed away in his archive.

Then, Naruto trained to complete the **Rasengan **and had it finished a week later. He created three new techniques, **Fūton: Rasengan**,** Suiton: Rasengan**, and **Fūton: Rasenshuriken**.

However, the third technique was still incomplete. The technique was created by manipulating the wind chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, to create four large points, making the **Rasengan** appear as a giant Fūma Shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere.

The technique also gave off a loud bell-like screech when being formed and lacked stability and was prone to dissipating before it even reached its target. For this reason, Naruto was forced to use it as a melee weapon and had to charge into the opponent. Naruto decided that he wouldn't use it in battle until he learned how to throw it.

After he had mastered the completed **Rasengan**, Jiraiya and Naruto had celebrated with Jiraiya bringing him to the best restrant in town, where he treated Naruto to dinner. Afterwards, Jiraiya did what he had done when Naruto was first training to do the **Rasengan**, and bought them popsicles from the local vendor for desert before returning to the compound.

Naruto was especially happy to spend such an occassion with his master, because Naruto looked at Jiraiya as somewhat of a grandfather. He was one of the few people who Naruto considered close enough to be part of his family, aside from Iruka, Tsunade, and Sasuke. Naruto was still smiling as he went to sleep that night.

* * *

Today, they were resting on the steps as normal wearing their casual clothes. Jiraiya was writing his notes and Naruto was sitting on a stone facing his teacher. He thought about how Sasuke had said he had never had a family and didn't understand what it was like to lose them. Then Naruto thought about something and decided to voice his thoughts to his master.

"Sasuke said he was going to sever his bond with me and become stronger. He said I could never understand his feelings." Jiraiya looked up and gave Naruto a inquisitive look, wondering where this was going as Naruto's face adopted a solemn frown. The blonde looked to Jiraiya."You were friends with Orrochimaru long ago, right, Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya's face took on a sober demenor as he remembered his friendship with his old teamate. "Why did Orrochimaru dessert the village and decide to destroy Konoha?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he answered. "Orrochimaru changed after his parents were killed. He became obssessed with the Forbidden Justu." Naruto listened closely as his sensei continued. "Maybe he longed to see his parents..." Jiraiya started to resume writing in his production notebook as he spoke."Or he sought revenge on Konoha, who he held responsible for their deaths. My parents weren't killed. So like you, I was accused of not being able to understand. Perhaps he was right, and I didn't understand a thing about him..." Naruto continued to listen to his teacher as he explained his relationship with his former teamate. He looked at his master in a new light as he saw the pain that he himself had felt when Sasuke had left. "However...Even I can see there's too much hate in our Ninja World."

Naruto looked slightly confused at Jiraiya's statement. "Hate?" Jiraiya continued as he scratched the back of his head with a smile. "And I've wanted do something about this hatred, and yet I'm not sure what must be done. But I have faith...that their will come a time when people can truly understand one another." Naruto smiled at his sensei's beliefs. "It all sounds kinda complicated to me." Jiraiya's gaze softened as he conversed with his godson. "And if I can't find the anwser, perhaps I will entrust you to find it."

Naruto saluted. "Yes, sir! I can't turn you down, can I Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya laughed at that as Naruto got slightly annoyed. "What? Why are you laughing?" Jiraiya anwsered. "Your smile is my salvation." Naruto was surprised at first then then started to laugh as well while scratching his cheek with his index finger. Jiraiya then stated. "I'm glad I made you my student." Naruto flushed slightly as his smile brightened at the heartfelt praise.

"R-Really?" Jiraiya nodded as he declared. "But I haven't given up yet." Naruto looked up "Huh?" Jiraiya lifted his Production Notebook. "I plan to change the world with my books!"

Naruto gave him a blank look. "You mean those books that don't sell?" Jiraiya got mad at Naruto insulting his skills as a writer."You Fool!, They'll be best sellers before you know it! And when that day finally arrives, I won't autograph your copies even if you beg me!" Naruto turned away slightly from the volume of his master's voice and countered. "I don't need any of that!"

Then, they heard a voice calling out from the path leading up to the compound and turned to see a messenger approach them. when he had finally reached the porch he bowed and relayed. "Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama, I am Akihiko Hideo, captian of the royal guard of the Land of Fangs. The daimiyo urgently requests your pressence immediately. He wishes for you to accept a misson of the utmost importantance and return with me to his castle to discuss the details should you accept."

Jiraiya back to Naruto who nodded in agreement to the royal guard's request then returned his attention to Hideo.

"Inform the daimiyo that we shall meet with him shorty to discuss the matter." the young captian sighed in relief. "Thank you very much, Jiraiya-Sama." and ran as fast as he could to tell his leader the news. Jiraiya spoke as he and Naruto stood. "Pack your things we maybe gone for awhile." Naruto nodded. Both of them went inside to change into their mission clothes and prepare for the misson ahead.

When they finished their preperations, Jiraiya met Naruto at the enterance of the house. But the curious thing was he had only the summoning scroll with him. Naruto took no heed of it, thinking it was unimportant, never knowning what his teacher had in store for him after they reached their destination.

He was so excited about possibly going on a misson after so long, he had missed this little detail. Jiraiya looked Naruto up and down in his new ninja attire that he had bought to replace his old clothes. Which were destroyed during the **Rasengan** Training. Those that weren't didn't fit him anymore, after he had grown about three inches in the last month due to a recent growth spert.

Naruto's new outfit consisted of a jacket similar to his old one only it was much more form fitting with a deep crimsom color and the upper shoulders area of the jacket was black with the color scheme reflected in the pants and black shinobi sandals. His forehead protector had also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna.

He also sported a red coat with black flaming designs at the bottom, and a large summoning scroll on his back as well as two uniquely-designed trench knifes on his waist, the same kind used by Asuma Sarutobi, the Jonin instructor of Team Ten, and was recent addition to his arsenal of weapons that used with his Taijutsu skills that allowed him to effectively increase the length and density of the blade to strike an enemy from several feet out of the physical blade's range using his wind chakra. This combined with the other elements of his new appearance gave him a look similiar to that of Jiraiya's and Minato's and while giving him his own unique appearence.

After Jiraiya had finished assessing Naruto's new look. He turned around to set off to the castle "Let's go." Naruto who had waited for his Master's signal to leave nodded "Right!" and then both sped off moving at a speed only capable by trained Shinobi or highly skilled Samurai and sprinted to the castle of the Fang Daimiyo. With Naruto's thoughts burning with exicitement at the mysterious misson they were about to receive...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

I hope you liked it I decided to get the Elemental & Rasengan training out of the way so I could get Naruto to the point he would at least catch up to Sasuke a little by this time during the time skip and add a bit more to the fight scenes in future chapters. One of the things I don't like are how some stories, when they give Naruto elemental techniques. they do so without having him do the training to use that styles elemental chakra. And I Thank you all again for the reviews they have allowed me to come up with a few new ideas for the next few chapters. So please review and tell me what you think...


	3. Solo Mission and a Marriage: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Here's chapter three. I hope that you enjoy it.

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 3: Solo Mission and a Marriage

When Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived at the castle. Hideo led them to the Daimyo's audience chamber and announced their presence to their leader who accepted them graciously. "Welcome to my home, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san." He waved them to be seated and continued as they sat down on the cushions. "I am pleased that you decided to accept the mission. As I am very much in need of your services."

Naruto looked at the Daimyo in confusion. "Um, excuse me, sir...But how do you know my name?" The daimyo smiled at the young man's question. "Oh, I heard a few rumors about Jiraiya-sama taking another apprentice. Also, I heard stories about you from some traveling nobles who hail from several counties you saved if I'm not mistaken."

He then gave Naruto curious look. "From what I hear you seem to be quite popular with many of the countries we do trade with, such as the lands of Vegetables, Birds, Wave, and Spring. They say you and each of those lands daimyo are very close and that they consider you something of a hero." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this to which Naruto blushed slightly in embarassment. The Fang Daimyo wasn't finished however, as he picked up what looked to be a movie reel for a projector. Naruto's face blushed brighter as he realized what it was.

"Not to mention the fact that I happened to see this very interesting movie, showing you assisting Kazahana-hime in regaining her land from her uncle. Though I must say I'm a little jealous of you. Not many can boast they got a kiss from a famous movie star _and _Daimyo." Jiraiya looked from Naruto's reddening features to the canister and made a note to go see the movie later.

Jiraiya decided to save his apprentice from further embrassment and coughed to get the Daimyo's attention."So what are the details of this mission, your highness?"

The Daimyo's face became serious as he began to explain. "Well to start, you have no doubt have heard. About five months ago the Land of Fangs accepted a peace treaty to prevent a war with our neighbor the Land of Claws. However, there are factions of both of our governments who wish to stir up a war to achieve some goal in their personal agenda. For a while it seemed there would be no way to stop it. Until my counterpart, the Claw Daimyo came up with a solution that would be beneficial to both sides. Allowing us to prevent these factions from causing tension between our two nations."

The Daimyo then turned and to one of the chambermaids. "Yoko-Chan, would you please summon Kichiro and Kaito." When the maid left. He then returned his attention to Naruto. "The Claw Daimyo suggested that to prevent future conflict. The ruling houses should bind themselves to one another through a political marriage. Between his daughter, Harumi and my youngest son, Kichiro. The wedding is set a week from today." The Daimyo's eyes narrowed slightly." However, we suspect that the factions will try to use the occasion to their advantage by assassinating Kichiro and Harumi to prevent the marriage from happening. We also believe they have already hired a pair of shinobi to carry out this treacherous deed and that one of them is an A-rank missing-nin called Kagura ."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in recognition and then narrowed. He would have to tell Naruto about her later. As the Daimyo continued to outline the mission."The mission is to protect Kichiro and Harumi, after you pick her up from the Claw Daimyo's castle. Then escort them safely to the temple on near the border of the Land of Iron and the Land of Claws. Then prevent anyone from disrupting the ceremony once it begins. So what do you say master Jiraiya? Will you accept the misson?"

Jiraiya took a moment to contempate his options before looking back at the Daimyo. "Forgive me your highness, I am afraid that I can not participate in this mission. As I will be working on gathering information from my spy network and can't be spared to go on a mission."

Naruto and the Fang Daimyo looked at him with looks of confusion and disappointment. Jiraiya then gestured toward Naruto."However, I can offer the services of my apprentice. Whom I believe is fully qualified to handle such this assignment without my assistance."

Naruto was stunned that Jiraiya had such confidence in his abilities. That he would let Naruto handle such an important mission on his own. The Daimyo turned to Naruto. "Well Naruto-san, if Jiraiya-sama believes you are capable I would like to request your aid in this matter. Will you accept my mission?"

Naruto gazed at the Fang Daimyo for a moment. Then bowed his head in respect as he was taught when addressing the nobility. Normally he wouldn't have since he beileved that kind of respect was earned not given. But the Daimyo had placed his trust in Naruto to complete an important mission for his country even though he didn't know him that well. This above anything else had earned the man his respect. "I humbly accept this mission your highness, and am honored to place my skills at your disposal."

Jiraiya felt great pride at his student's newfound diplomatic approach. He had have expected the boy to start shouting, but this Naruto had handled the situation well and knew he had made the right choice in allowing Naruto to do this on his own. The Daimyo smiled.

_'This young man will definitely be worth looking into after a few years._ _Especially seeing as his teacher is the legendary Jiraiya.'_ "I thank you, Naruto-san for accepting this mission. My family and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter." Naruto nodded and decided to get straight to business. "Will you or the Claw Daimyo be employing any other bodyguards other myself for this misson?"

The Feudal Lord nodded."Both countries also will be sending their resident samurai guardians to place under your command." Naruto nodded. Having samurai around would definitely be helpful and would allow him to breath easy about the safety of his charges if he had to suddenly leave to fight this Kagura if she showed up. Then the doors opened to reveal two people.

The first was a tall middle-aged man with golden-colored eyes. His black hair was tied in a long ponytail with his bangs framing his face that was obscured by a long scarf. He was also wearing a traditional black Kamishimo covered by a deep red haori similar to Naruto's coat with matching Zōri sandals. The second was an young, average-height teenager at least a few years older than Naruto. He had wavy strawberry-blonde hair and teal-blue eyes and wore a white and blue kimono with a dragon design stitched along the back and waist.

The Daimyo turned and gestured to the newcomers. "Naruto-san this is my son Kichiro and General Kaito Kishimoto, the Land of Fangs only samurai guardian." Both of them bowed their heads toward Naruto and Jiraiya. "It is an honor to meet you, Jiraiya-sama and you as well Naruto-sama." said Kaito as he lifted his head. The teen nodded his head in agreement with the samurai. "Thank you for assistance."

The Daimyo then addressed them. "Kaito, Kichiro, due to circumstances stated to me by Jiraiya-sama. Naruto-san will be in command of the mission." Kaito's gaze turned to Naruto and seemed satisfied with decision as he had a modest amount of knowledge when it came to shinobi and knew that they would need a strong ninja for this mission to succeed.

Kichiro, not knowing much about shinobi was slightly taken aback by how young this one seemed to be and looked toward Kaito. The samurai's approving gaze served to stem his fears about Naruto leading the mission. He trusted in the man's judgment when it came to these matters. Kaito then spoke to Naruto. "I will not fail you, Naruto-sama. My blade is yours to command." Naruto bowed his head to the samurai in respect for his acceptance.

The Daimyo was smiling at the exchange. Then Naruto and Jiraiya stood up and bowed to the feudal lord. Then Naruto turned back to Kaito and Kichiro and announced in a professional tone. "Alright you two, pack your things and meet me at the gate in one hour. We have a wedding to get to." Both looked at the young man in awe at his confident and reassuring presence and nodded as he left the room with Jiraiya.

When they had reached the gate. Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "Naruto, this mission will be very difficult and the opponent you'll be facing is very dangerous. Be careful and don't lose your cool and you'll do fine and remember you're a proud shinobi of Konohagakure."

Naruto nodded at his masters words. "Who is this Kagura you mentioned? you seem to know her." Jiraiya pulled out a black leatherbound book and handed it to Naruto. "A few years ago Kagura, was a member of Konohagukure's ANBU Black Ops. At one time she even asked Tsunade to become her apprentice." Naruto flipped open the book to learn it was a Bingo Book, a book that contains any and all information on every missing-nin and the bounties placed on them by their respective villages.

He found her name a few pages in and looked at the information on her. When he looked at the photo he saw that she was quite beautiful. She wore a revealing red outfit, with her white hair tied back by a multi-colored rope with bells attached to it. She had multiple tattoos shaped not unlike a flower's petals on the left side of her face. He also saw that Konohagakure had placed a 15 million ryo bounty on her capture or elimination. "However, she went rogue and left the village when Tsunade refused to take her as her student, because of her lack of compassion for her colleagues." Naruto back at Jiraiya. "I'll be careful if I see her, but if see does come I'll defeat her." Jiraiya smiled slightly at his apprentice. "Well I'm off. Good luck." with that he swiftly disappeared using **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

An hour later. Kaito and Kinchiro approached him with packs on each of their backs and swords on their hips. Naruto was leaning on the side of the gate and had placed a conical straw hat on his head that he had in his pack and threw two more to his companions. "Wear these, they will hide your faces and allow you to move unseen around in the general populace and make it harder for assassins to find us in the cities or identify one of us as yourself, Kinchiro-dono." They nodded and placed on the hats. Once Naruto checked out everything in their inventory as Jiraiya had taught him. He declared them ready to leave. "Okay, you two lets move out. Naruto took the lead at the front to be able to intercept and threats before the others as Kinchiro rode on Kaito's back as he wouldn't be able to keep pace with Naruto and Kaito on his own and sped off after him as their journey began...

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Land of Claws**_

In the shadows of an their hideout. A red-clad kunoichi wearing a white ANBU cat mask sat reading a report from their employers. It seemed that the royals had hired a shinobi to protect the couple whose identity was still a mystery to them. The only thing they had been able to discover was that he was an apprentice of Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin. This meant that he was probably extremely powerful if was good enough to warrant the interest of the Toad Sage.

"Kagura-sama." She turned from the report to see her partner Bando, a greedy arms-dealer who sometimes worked for Orrochimaru's right hand Kabuto whenever he came by. "What is it." Bando grinned the profit he would make from this war would be fundamental for their future plan to destroy the leaf village. "The prince from the Land of Fangs has just left with two bodyguards. It seems the rumors were true. He's being accompanied by a samurai called Kaito and a Leaf shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki."

Kagura's eyes widened a little behind the mask before a look of excitement replaced it. Naruto was supposed to be the name of the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. _'This could prove interesting.'_ Kagura was curious to meet this Naruto. "Where are they now?" Bando shook his head. "Our spies lost track of them when the left the castle, they believe they will be cross the border in a matter of hours. Though they aren't certain as to where." Kagura looked out the window thinking for a moment. Then turned back to Bando. "Place some of your men around the countryside and inform us of their location when they see them cross the border. Tell them that under no circumstances are they to engage. They'd only succeed in killing themselves and informing the enemy of our whereabouts."

Bando nodded in agreement. "What about this Naruto character, if he is an apprentice to one of the Sannin this won't be easy." Kagura tilted her head at his question. "Are you scared Bando?" then she chuckled at his indignant "No! I'm just worried that we may be in for a tough fight. But he's still dead it's only a matter of when." Kagura then stood up and walked passed him to the door to the outside. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's get going." She leaped into the city beyond. Bando grumbled. He couldn't wait until he wouldn't have to pretend to follow her anymore and relished in the thought of her death. He then sped after her to inform his men of their 'Leader's' orders...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you like it I wanted to use character's who stories really weren't expanded upon much in the Naruto universe and these two seemed the perfect type of antagonists for this mission arc I have planned and decided to use them to see if I could expand into new territory concerning them.

Please send LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think of it.

signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	4. A Battle in Moonlight: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

That's for the reviews. Many of you are probably wondering if NaruKagura is the paring for this fic. Rest to sure it isn't. As I told ArashiKage, I want Naruto to have at least a few experiences in different areas of romantic relationships that wasn't done in the manga..And might start doing so in the next few chapters. Throughout the story I plan to place Naruto in situations where he will start to have feelings for a multiple women as time passes. But in different ways that will allow him to grow emotionally as an individual and allow him to have some experience when it comes to dealing with women. This will NOT be a Harem fic. I just believe that people can fall in love more than once in different ways.

This chapter you'll see a bit of Naruto's growth as a shinobi under jiraiya's training combined with the decades of experience he gathered with the shadow clone training and the power of his new techniques.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important Speech: _"Believe It!"_

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 4: Bonding Comrades & A Battle in Moonlight

It had been a few hours since Naruto and his two companions had left the capital of the Land of Fangs heading toward the Land of Claws. Naruto had them stop three times, so the others could rest from the staggering pace. They were now at least 30 miles from the border and the sun was coming down. It was then Naruto called them to a halt.

"Well set up camp here tonight and cross the border tomorrow at first light." Kaito & Kichiro nodded as Kinchiro got off Kaito's back to help the samurai in setting up some shelter. While the others were occupied with their task, Naruto jumped into a nearby tree and crossed his fingers in a familiar handseal and clouds of smoke covered the area as 100 **Kage Bunshin** appeared. "Alright everyone, you know what to do." At that the clones took off in different directions.

The others looked at Naruto in confusion. "My **Kage Bunshin** are placing themselves in a 50 meter radius around the camp and will act as sentires to prevent anyone from reaching our location without us knowing it." Kaito was curious. "How will they be able to inform us from such a long way away?"

Naruto gave him a sly smile and began to explian. "The **Kage Bunshin** was originally designed for intelligence missions. A shinobi would send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself, which would send the information it learned during it's existence back to the original. If our enemies get anywhere near us. The clones will disperse and inform me of their whereabouts and give us time to come up with a way to deal with them."

Kinchiro looked at Naruto in astonishment. He had heard many stories about shinobi and their abilities and began to realize just why they were so respected and feared. Kaito shook his head slightly at the revelation. Even though he had dealings with shinobi in the past, the superior ingenuity they often displayed in their line of work continued to amaze him. "It's seems that I still have alot to learn when dealing with ninja." Naruto chuckled slightly at their reaction. "Don't worry about it. I have a lot to learn when it comes with working with samurai, lets think of this as a learning experience for the both of us."

Kaito eyes seemed to smile with his eyes as he laughed heartily at the young shinobi's suggestion. He was really starting to like this kid. "I think this mission with a good mission for us, It would certainly help me gain a new perspective when it comes to you shinobi." Kinchiro smiled at his bodyguards. He was happy they able to get along. "Yes, I'd to think that as well."

They all looked at each other for a few moments until Naruto went back to business. "Okay, I think we've wasted enough time standing around. Lets get camp set up." Both Samurai and Prince nodded and got back to setting up the tents while Naruto went to find firewood.

About 2 hours later, they had set up their camp and night had fallen. They were sitting by the fire eating their evening meal and discussing things about themselves. Kinchiro looked toward Naruto. "Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked up from his meal. Then finished swallowing the portion of the soup he had been eating. "What is it, Kinchiro-dono?" Kinchiro continued. "Do your people have stories or songs your particularly fond of? I've heard stories about ninja when I was a boy. But I've never heard it told from a ninja's perspective as we don't see many in our country. I have never been outside of the castle much except when my family traveled to go to some party held by one of the nobles."

Kaito looked interested as well and waited for Naruto to answer. Naruto looked at the flames of the campfire. "In my village, their are many stories about past deeds about our shinobi and songs we cherish. But the one that always stood out to me was something taught to us during our time in the Ninja Academy by the Third Hokage. That was pasted down to him from the First and Second Hokages, The founders of our great village."

Naruto eyes turned upward to the heavens as he related this to his listening companions. " He told us that even if we didn't memorize it, we should try to understand it's meaning. And that when we grew up we should think back on the word's of this old man and were an about way of thinking of our people. And would be useful to later on in the future, and concerned our greatest belief The Will of Fire."

Naruto smiled when he remembered the kind old man he had looked up to in his childhood. When he started to recite the words, his voice was powered by the raw emotion swirling through his heart. As he remembered how the elderly kage had given his life for these ideals he had so firmly believed in.

The others listened closely as they realized how important these words seemed to the young shinobi. Both had never heard of this Will of Fire before and was curious to know what the belief was about.

_"In The place where the leaves dance..." _

_"The fire burns..."_

_"The fire's shadow will illuminate on the village..."_

_"And once agian, the leaves shall bud anew..."_

As Naruto finished, Kinchiro and Kaito thought about the word's. Kinchiro voiced his thoughts to Naruto. "What does it mean Naruto-san?" Kaito nodded in agreement to his question. He had a feeling what it was, but wasn't certian enough to be sure.

Naruto gazed back at them continuing to smile as he elaborated. "It an idea we live by, that every true Leaf shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as many previous generations had done before them. It's what gives the shinobi of our village the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and strength of character. It is also symbolizes the hopes and dreams of the previous generations being passed to the next generation."

Kaito and the prince was astounded, once agian the blonde-haired had completely thrown them for a loop. They had never knew that shinobi had such strong spiritual beliefs, considering what they did for a living.

Kaito recovered first. "Sounds pretty complicated." Naruto shook his head. "Not really... If you think about it, Shinobi like myself live the majority of our lives fighting for the village and hope that our memories will live on in the next generation long after we're gone."

Kaito lowered his eyes in silent thought. When he thought about it the way Naruto described, it didn't sound too bad. It was close to something most Samurai believed in. Kinchiro was of the same opinion. "It sounds like something I could believe in." Naruto chuckled at the young prince. "Thank you for the sentiment your highness. Now you get your rest while me and Kaito keep watch." Kinchiro yawned and nodded as he turned around and entered the tent.

When he went to sleep that night, the things Naruto had told them kept swirling in his thought and smiled to himself as he surrendered to the blissful world of sleep.

Once Kinchiro was asleep he informed Kaito of his plans. "I'm going to scout ahead, the enemy most likely already knows were on our way and will try to eliminate us once we cross the border."

Kaito narrowed his eyes as nodded. "They most likely had a spy in castle that informed them of our departure. Their best chance of success would be to attack us before we reach the Claw Daimyo's castle and gain the assistance of their resident Samurai."

Naruto's face became serious. "If I don't return in 8 hours, I want you to go on ahead to the castle without me and inform the daimyo of the situation. Take appropriate measures to keep your presence there quiet and continue with the mission." Kaito bowed his head in acceptance of his orders. "As you command, Naruto-sama." Naruto nodded slightly the turned around and dissappeared in a quick burst of speed.

* * *

**Border, Land Of Claws**

Naruto had reached the border in 2 hours. Without the need to slow down for the others it had made getting to the border much easier. When he got there Naruto noticed subtle signs of recent inhabitance by numerous individuals and judging from the way they cleaned up after themselves he assumed they were a group of at least 100 shinobi. Naruto crossed his fingers. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**"

When the smoke cleared over 200 clones appeared and spread themselves out over the area. However, this time they were in search of the enemy's position. Naruto bit his thumb and flashed through handseals "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" A summoning seal appeared on the ground and a small puff of smoke signaled the arrival of the summoned animal.

When the smoke dissipated it revealed a small Diving Toad. "Alright Gamahiko, open up." The toad complied and opened it's mouth. Naruto then slipped his body into the small toad using **Gamagakure no Jutsu**. Once he was inside, the toad started hopping toward the border.

* * *

Inside the toad's stomach Naruto was sitting seinza style on a mound of flesh surrounded by crossive acid. He waited for the clones to pinpoint the groups location. Half-an-hour later, after all the clones had dispelled, he located their camp and ordered Gamahiko to close in on the location.

It took them an hour to reach the camp and get inside. Nobody noticed the small toad as he slipped next to the tent nearest the camp fire. That's when Naruto started to listen in on the conversation. Gamahiko opened his mouth to catch the sound as Naruto watched the enemy through a small glass ball using **Tōmegane no Jutsu**.

"Any sign of them?" then one closest to Naruto asked. "No and that's what worries me, Bando-sama is not going to be pleased." Naruto heard the other say _'So their leader is a guy called Bando, I will remember that for later'_. "I just hope we can get this war started already so we can get paid and move on." Naruto returned his attention to the two ninja.

The other then spoke."Did you hear though? The guy whose guarding the royals is supposed to be the apprentice of the legendary Jiraiya the Toad Sage." the second ninja nodded. " Yeah that's what I was told as well and that we aren't to engage him in battle. Truthfully, I would stay as far as possible from this guy. But we need the money so we can begin the plan to destroy Konohagakure."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. '_These guys are planning to attack Konoha!'_ Naruto then heard. "How does Bando-sama planning to accomplish that? sounds at little like suicide to me."

Naruto had to agree, Konoha could easily slaughter this small a force. "Dunno, but I think it has something to do with that crazy bitch, Kagura. Why else would Bando-sama pretend to follow her orders? I think he plans to use her to get into Konoha undetected then use that Soulbane genjustu of hers to turn the Leaf Shinobi against each other. After her jobs done, he probably kill the little whore when she outlives her usefulness. On that day I would happily cut her throat myself."

Naruto had heard enough and told Gamahiko to find a hidden spot outside the camp. When he crawled out of the toad and dismissed it he began flipping through the bingo book Jiraiya had given him. The book listed Bando as greedy, lowlife, weapons dealer who had a bounty of 50 thousand ryo on his head. Naruto analyzed what he learned with this information in mind.

_"So this Bando is using Kagura in order to infiltrate the leaf village and to cause chaos to weaken the village enough for him to throw off the balance of power between the 5 great nations and plunge the world into a war. Which would increase Bando's weapons sales, and therefore, his profits to make himself immensely rich. Then kill Kagura once her role in his plans are over.'_ In theory it was a good plan. But in order to pull it off it would take more people than what Bando had to suceed.

Something wasn't quite right about it though and he came to a conculsion. Someone was using Bando to further there own goals. There was only one person he knew it could possibly be... The Snake Sanin, Orrochimaru. They were trying to spark a war between the Lands of Fangs and Claws to use it to fund their own campaign.

_'We'll just have to see about that!' _and Naruto began to plan his assault and the camp...

* * *

The ninja in the camp had started to get up to start the next patrol. When the fire was put out abruptly by a powerful gust plunging the camp in darkness before it was lit slightly by moonlight. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see a figure waring a conical straw hat and a red swirling coat approach them. His facial features hidden from the groups view by the hats wide brim. They froze as they recognized him from the discription given to them from Bando.

Naruto then spoke to the 100 shinobi in a deadly tone he modeled after Itachi Uchiha's cold emotionless voice. "Surrender now and tell me where your leader is or you will all die on in this very forest." one of the more stupid ninja of the group said somthing before the others who knew what they were up against could stop him. "Us? Surrender to you? Are you serious! We outnumber you a hundred to one! Your the one who should surrender."

Naruto lifted his head slightly, so that his eyes would be the only thing they could see. He cast a deep cold death glare at the ninja while emmiting a enormous amount of killing intent.

The ninja became paralyzed with fear when he saw those cold, sapphire-blue eyes and started seeing visions of his gruesome death. Then the rest of them started to feel it as well. Before long they were all starting to see various scenarios in which they all died.

Naruto next words froze them from the inside from fear. "So be it...You have all chosen...Death."

Naruto's silhouette began to vanish as a thick fog enshrouded the clearing. With them hearing one last thing before his eyes dissapeared into the fog. **"Kirigakure no Jutsu**." The camp was then completely covered by the mist. They all drew there weapons and began looking around hopelessly into the mist trying to find the terrifying Shinobi.

After a few minutes of being terrified out of their minds, one of them panicked and tried to run. "Screw this! I'm not ready to die!"

Before he could take two steps, his head was suddenly removed from his shoulders and blood sprayed into the air. Naruto came into view from behind him, holding one of his trench knives in his hand while channeling wind chakra into it to increase its range and cutting power.

Before the body hit the ground, Naruto used their shock to sprint quickly through their ranks. He managed to kill twelve of them in the pass before they could react and dissappeared into the mist. The others started to panic as well at the sudden attack and wasted their chakra trying to attack him in the mist using **Katon****: Hōsenka no Jutsu** to send small fireballs wildly in every direction.

Some of the attacks hit the trees lighting them on fire, others hit some of the surrounding ninja. Naruto appeared out of the mist and threw a shuriken toward the group as he flashed through handseals, multiplying the one shuriken into thousands using **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. The attack caught the group unawares and cut down a good portion of their numbers.

Almost half of them where dead, from a combination of their own the fire techniques and Naruto's attacks. Naruto released the mist revealing the bodies of the fallen ninja to the rest. When some of them tried to run away as the mist cleared, he quickly used his superior speed to appear in front of the fleeing Shinobi.

Naruto lifted his hand into the air and giant, beach ball-sized, screeching sphere came to life before there eyes. **"Fūton: Odama Rasengan**!" And sent the sphere crashing into the leader of the pack, killing him and those behind him from the power and size of the monsterous technique.

A great white light appeared for a moment before fading away. As the explosion echoed around the area as the earth beneath rumbled and collapsed from the strength of the jutsu a mushroom-like cloud of dust and rock rose up and could be seen for miles around.

When the dust settled, Naruto stood before a giant crater about 50 feet wide in diameter and 20 feet deep. The camp was completely destroyed, along with the surrounding area.

Those lucky enough not to be caught up in the intial attack were tossed around by the shockwave. Killing many of those remaining from the force at which they had been thrown. The rest were cut down by the wind chakra, leaving them horrible bloody messes. Only three out the force of 100 were left. Two of them were unconscious and other was barely managing to crawl away from the crater from the young shinobi's attack.

Naruto slowly approached the fallen man and stopped him by planting a foot on his back and placing one of the trench knives agianst his throat. "If you want to live, I suggest that you do exactly as I tell you." He used his foot to kick him around to face him, the hat still concealing his features with only his eyes being visable.

"Understood." The man nodded profusely, as he was completely out of his mind with fear. "Okay, I'll tell you! Bando-sama and that bitch Kagura are in Getsume Village near the Claw Daimyo's castle! But that's all I know! I swear it! Please don't kill me! Naruto looked at the man in disgust. "Don't worry I won't kill you. Your not even worth killing." Then turned around and started to walk away.

The man's face then contorted in rage. He would kill this bastard, even if he died trying! He then somehow found the strength to stand up and charge the young ninja from behind. He only made it several steps before Naruto appeared in front of him and slid his left trench knife between his ribs, piercing his heart.

Naruto then whispered sadly "I'm sorry. But you left me no choice." as the man's life faded. He caught a glimpse of Naruto's face and was shocked_. 'He's just a kid!...He doesn't even look a day above thirteen_!" And the last thing he saw was a Naruto's face as his eyes reflected his sadness when finally he passed on.

Naruto watched as the elder shinobi died then went over to the two unconscious ninja and bit his thumb and flashed through handseals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **The smoke dissipated and revealed a Shop toad. "Okay, Gamakiro their all yours." The toad used it's tongue to grab the sleeping Shinobi and placed them inside it's mouth before it closed. "Now, don't eat them alright Gamakiro? Just keep them in there until I summon you again. So I can figure out what to do with them." The toad bowed and dissappeared back to the mountian.

After that Naruto began his trip back. As he traveled he remembered his talk with Jiraiya the day before. He now understood what he had meant when he had seen the hate in the eyes of that shinobi. He the made a promise to himself to help Jiraiya forfill his dream of lasting peace and to stop any who would try to destroy that dream...

* * *

Naruto returned to the camp about 2 hours later. Kaito and Kichiro had both heard the explosion and seen the light from the **Fūton: Odama Rasengan** and had been waiting anxiously for his return. They both rushed to his side when he appeared. "What happened Naruto-sama? And what was that explosion?"

Naruto turned to them both and grinned. "I ran into a force of shinobi that were waiting for us and managed to kill all but two of them using some of my techniques. I captured them for interrogation." Kaito's eyes widened. When he looked closely he noticed that Naruto didn't have a single scratch on him! He now saw why Jiraiya had such faith in the boy.

He was so powerful it was scary and the worst part was Naruto was still an apprentice! "How many were their Naruto-sama." He sounded like he was slightly afriad of the answer.

Naruto scratched his chin and he appeared to think about it. "hmm..Around a 100 I think."

Kinchiro looked at Naruto in awe. _He defeated 100 shinobi all by himself! I figured he was strong...but this? He's only thirteen!_ He would never look at shinobi the same way again. "Naruto-san, that's incredible!" Kaito nodded in silent agreetment. Naruto flushed slightly and thanked him for the compliment then told them to pack up the camp.

It took about thirty-minutes to get everything packed up. Before they started off across the border and that when Kaito saw the crater he was shocked at the level of destruction caused by Naruto's technique. And thought _'Kami helps who ever decides to piss Naruto-sama off...'_

* * *

**Getsume village, Land of Claws**

Kagura was leaning against a wall on the veranda at their appartment when she heard the inside door open. Bando came through the doorway his face was pale and he looked slightly shaken. "Kagura-sama, I have just received word that all 100 of the shinobi we sent to the borderlands were completely annihilated."

Kagura turned to face him. "I thought I told them not to engage them." Bando nodded. "They didn't. It seems this Naruto tracked them down and killed all 100 of them single-handedly."

Kagura was amazed. Not many shinobi were capable of such things. Even she would have trouble fighting half that number of ninja on her own. This Naruto was more dangerous than she had thought. "Bando, I shall deal with this Naruto when the time comes. You deal with the samurai. We cannot afford to take any risks when dealing with this one."

Bando nodded and walked back to his room. This had been too much excitement for one day and fell into blissful sleep.

Kagura stared into the distance toward the border as she thought about her upcoming confontation with the nine-tails jinchuuriki_. _

_"A storm is coming'..._

**Chapter End.**


	5. Interogation & The Battle Begins: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thanks for the all reviews the good reviews. It really helps to have someone appreciate your work and tell you your doing a nice job every once in a while.

This is Chapter 5 Hope you like it.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important Speech: _"Believe It!"_

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 5: Interogation & The battle begins.

Naruto and his companions had just reached the castle of the Claw Daimyo, when the guards approached them. He produced the documents given to him by the Fang Daimyo to confirm their identity and his mission. Bearing the Daimyo's seal of authentication. When the captian of the guard finished reading. His eyes widened slightly when he looked back up at Naruto and bowed.

"Welcome Kichiro-Dono, Kaito-sama, Naruto-sama. The Daimyo has been expecting you. If you'll please follow me." Naruto kept his hat on just in case their was someone who was reporting their movements to Bando. He wanted as little information to reach the weapons dealer as possible and there was no way of knowing who his spies were. He turned to his companions, who were reaching for their hats. "Leave them on until we reach the meeting. we don't know who could be watching."

They both paused, then remembered there were possibly spies in their midst and returned their hands to their sides. The captian looked confused. Naruto explained. "There are spies inside the castle, Captian. Until we know who they are, its best to keep information going to the enemy to a minimum." The man looked troubled by the information. He nodded his head and continued on.

When they reached the Daimyo's audience chamber, the Claw Daimyo was already waiting in his place at the platform. To his right, their was a beautiful young woman, probably his daughter, Harumi. On the other side of the room next to the door, a man about Kaito's age was sizing up the newcomers. He apprarently liked what he saw and turned his eyes back to his leader. When Kichiro's eyes met Harumi's, they both blushed and turned their gaze back to the others.

Naruto caught the look and smiled. Those two wouldn't have to worry about finding love in their marriage, If only he was as lucky when it came to women.

Naruto's mind filtered through his encounters with the girls of the village. Most of the girls his age had been infatuated with Sasuke when he was around, even Sakura. Who Naruto had tried countless times to get a date with, was deeply in love with the young Uchiha. It hurt to admit it, but Sakura's heart was out of his reach. He had realized that the moment she had begged him to return their teamate to her. Maybe it was time for him to move on.

He then came to decision just as they reached the Daimyo. He would look for someone who could love him someday, but for now it was time to go to work. He bowed to the daimyo and his daughter as Kaito did the same. "We are honored to meet you, your highness, Harumi-dono."

The Daimyo looked pleased by the boys manners and Harumi was looking at him curiously, as she had never meet a shinobi before. "Thank you, for your kind words Naruto-san. I'm greatful that the student of the great Jiraiya has seen fit to offer his services to our small nation." Harumi nodded in agreement. "I'm also greatful to you for agreeing to protect me and my fiance from those who would seek to destroy the newfound harmony between our two countries."

Naruto looked around when the man next to the door approached him and bowed slightly. "I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Naruto-sama. I am Mamoru Takahiro, General and Samurai guardian of the Land of Claws." The Daimyo gestured toward Mamoru. "This is the man I am sending with you on the misson, I think you'll find him highly capable during a battle."

Naruto smiled at Mamoru. "We're glad to have you aboard." Kaito gazed over at his counterpart as the other did the same, both men looked toward each other in mutual respect. Naruto turned back to the Daimyo.

"Your highness, there is a possibility that there is a spy within the castle passing information to the enemy. I think these talks should be taken to a more secure setting." The daimyo looked surprised for a moment. Then nodded his head in agreement, they didn't need the enemy to know about their plans. "What do you suggest."

Naruto held his hand to his mouth and bit down on his thumb drawing blood and walked of to the side of the chamber. Once there they watched in curiosity as his hands blurred performing handseals and placed his hand on the floor. The royals were amazed, while the samurai looked in interest as they had seen ninjutsu before as an array of seals appeared on the floor followed by a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared they beheld a very large toad standing in the hall taking up the space between widely spaced pillars. Naruto addressed the giant amphibian. "Alright Gamakiro, open up were coming inside." The toad placed its head on the floor and opened its maw. Naruto turned back to the others, the nobles looked at the toad's mouth in apprehension. They didn't like the idea of going into an animal's mouth.

"Okay everyone, if you would please follow me." He stepped into the creatures mouth and started walking into the dark pathway into the toad. The samurai nodded there heads toward the toad and encouraged the royals to follow. The Daimyo and Harumi rose and stood beside Kichiro, then stepped into the toads mouth and after they got over their inital fears. Then started walking deeper into the resseses of the creatures body followed immediately by the two samurai. When the last of them had entered. Gamahiro closed his mouth and used his ability to make himself look like a part of the wall.

Inside the toad, the group had reached the great beasts stomach. There they saw two men trapped in a wall of flesh. At the sight of Naruto, who face was still concealed by his hat. Both of them froze in sheer terror as remembered how he had killed their associates and knew they were only alive to be interogated. The Daimyo looked from the men to Naruto.

"Who are they?" Naruto had informed him of the battle that had taken place at the border and everything he had learned. But hadn't gotten around to telling him about the two prisoners before they had arrived. "I captured them after the battle, so I could interrogate them about their leader and his connection to a missing-nin named Orrochimaru." Both samurai narrowed their eye's in recognition. "Orrochimaru? As in the Orrochimaru of the Legendary Sannin?"

Naruto nodded. "Orrochimaru attacked Konohagakure about a year ago. During which managed to kill the Third Hokage in the confusion. He is a wanted international criminal. Who abandoned the village in search of forbbiden jutsu and immortality. He experimented on his fellow Leaf ninja in numerous, hidious operations. That resulted in their deaths or complete disfigurement of the subjects body from the various tests."

Naruto's eyes became murderous, something the others had never seen in him before and was slightly afraid at the amount of loathing in the boy's gaze. "I beileve he maybe indirectly involved in the current state of affairs, using this Bando as a pawn to carry out his plans. But for now, let's see what these two have to say." He turned back to the bound shinobi. Who had regained themselves slightly and were determined to keep quiet about their bosses plans. "We don't know nothing, and even if we did we certainly wouldn't tell you."

Naruto's gaze turned steely. "Is that so?" Naruto then lifted his hands and formed a__seal. then he placed his index finger against the man's forehead and thats when the man started to change and shrink before their eyes. A few seconds later they were amazed when they saw that the shinobi had been completely tranformed into a frog!

The man's partner looked on in horror as Naruto turned his gaze back to him. "Would you like to tell me what I want to know or should I turn you into a frog as well?" The spectators were all thinking the same thing at that moment. _'Note to self, stay on this guy's good side.' _

The captured man was thinking along the same lines as he spilled his guts. _Screw Bando! I'm not going to live my live as a frog!'_

"OKAY! OKAY! I tell you everything I know! Please! Please don't turn me into a frog!" Naruto smiled. He silently thanked Jiraiya for teaching him the **Kaeru Kaeru no Jutsu **as a part of his interrogation training, it really worked wonders.

"Alright, talk! What does Orrochimaru have to do with your leader Bando? And don't dare lie to me. I will know." The captured shinobi relaxed and nodded. "Bando-sama was contacted by Orrochimaru's right-hand Kabuto, about a few months ago. He offered to make him a rich man if he did everything that they asked him. Naturally, Bando took their offer and was given plans by Kabuto that outlined an attack stategy that, if done correctly, could completely destroy Konohagakure. I'm not positive, but I believe that Kabuto is the one controlling everything."

He took a quick breath and continued. "But, in order for this plan to work, we needed money. More money than we could possibly make with normal arms deals. Bando saw the tensions between the Lands of Fang & Claw and was planning to use this along, with a series of other civil wars, to fund the attack. The plans laid out to us, showed it would take almost three years to collect enough money to initiate the operation."

Naruto proccessed this information with interest. So Kabuto was the one pulling the strings behind this. Naruto wouldn't put it pass the four-eyed traitor to do something like this even if it served him no purpose. "And where exactly are Bando and Kagura hiding in Getsume village." The Daimyo's eyes narrowed at the revelation that the two criminals were so close by, but kept silent as Naruto continued his interrogation.

The ninja anwsered quickly, not wishing to test Naruto's patience. "I don't know exactly where. But whenever Bando wanted us to meet him. He always had us go to the backroom of The Pink Komono inside the village's red light district."

Blushes appeared on the future couples faces as they realized where he was talking about. Naruto also had a pink tinge to his cheeks, but thankfully it was hidden from view by the hat. "Very well, I won't turn you into a frog. But you'll spend time thinking about a new profession, when your spending time in prison."

The ninja nodded frantically, anything was better than being turned into a frog. Naruto placed a quick blow to the man's head knocking him back into unconsciousness. He placed his hand against the wall and watched as the flesh of the toads stomatch inglufed the captured shinobi until he dissappeared into the mass.

He turned back to the others. "Your highness, I believe that we should get going as soon as possible. Lets return to the reception chamber." They followed him back out of the toad. When they reached the creature's mouth, Gamakiro released the technique keeping them unseen and opened his maw. When they looked into the hall they noticed a small man trying to sneak out the door. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

It seemed they had found their spy.

Naruto quickly dashed across the large room in using his superior speed and appeared in front of their unwelcome guest.

He grabbed the man by the forefront of his robe before he could react. "Going somewhere?" The spy stared at his captor in pure fright. He was aware of what this young man was capable of and knew if he tried to run he was dead. Naruto threw him back into the center of the room where Mamoru placed his sword to his throat.

Naruto knew what was going to happen if he didn't intervene. "Don't kill him quite _yet_ Mamoru-san, we need to see what he knows."

The spy paled. If he told, Bando-sama would kill him. On the other hand he knew he would die here if he said nothing. He chose the more immediate threat and started to squeal. "Please, don't kill me! I'll tell you anything you want to know! But please, don't kill me!" He placed his hands over his head and bowed.

Naruto's eyebrows went up. _'Well that was easy.' _Naruto bent down as the man looked up into Naruto's cold, steely gaze. "Alright, if you value your life you had better not lie to me. Now tell me everthing you know..."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the floor in his room. while the others waited for him to get done scanning the location given to them by the spy using his **Kage Bunshin**. The spy, along with the captured shinobi, were sent to the Claw Daimyo's dungeon. Naruto's **Kage Bunshin **combed the streets and back alleys gaining a mountian of information being passed back to him.

When his Kage Bunshin reached the place the spy had indicated, he found it abandoned. But only just recently. '_They must of left right after contacting the spy.'_ Satisfied with what he found, he stood up and left the room.

Those standing outside watched the doors open. When he looked at them, they knew their hopes of finding the leaders before they left dropped. "It seems they abandoned their hideout right after they contacted the spy. The room suggests they are somewhere close by waiting for the chance to attack. We can't do anything about it unfortunately, so we'll have to just deal with the fight when it comes. Be ready to leave in an hour."

Naruto turned and walked with Kaito and Kichiro to the gate. When they got there, Nauto decided to have a little fun with the young prince. "So Kichiro-dono, what did you think of your future wife. I gotta say, she's definitely a ten in the looks department, wouldn't you say? Your going to have an interesting wedding night with that one."

He wagged his eyebrows slightly for extra effect as Kichiro caught the hidden meaning behind his words and blushed deeply.

Kaito laughed at the young prince's embarassment. "Come on Naruto-sama, don't tease him about like that. He's going to married to her soon enough."

Kichiro glared at Kaito slightly. The blush dying down to a rosey tint on his cheeks. Before he could make a retort, they heard footsteps and turned to see Harumi and Mamoru approach them.

After checking their inventory again and giving hats to the newcomers. Naruto and the others set off for the temple with the Nobles clinging tightly to their respective samurai and Naruto leading like before as the group sprinted quickly into the forest...

* * *

**Kagura & Bando, Forest, Land of Claws **

Kagura and Bando had left the city after they contacted their spy in the diamyo's castle. The were in the forest about 10 miles from Getsume village and was waiting for their prey to arrive. Bando who was bored from the lack of activity decided to complain. "How long til they get here, Kagura-sama? I'm tired of waiting."

Kagura gave him a glare behind her mask. "A good hunter has patience, they'll get here when they do and then you can have your fun." Bando was about to argue when he started to hear mutliple footsteps a few miles out. "Well speak of the devil. It seems they arrived eariler than expected." She turned toward the noise and motioned to her partner. "Let's go welcome them shall we?"

* * *

Naruto and the other's where soaring through the trees. Naruto's eyes narrowed as heard a slight whistling sound and regonized the sound of shinobi wire. "Kaito-san, Mamoru-san, duck!" Both men dropped down on the branch they were on with their charges just as a razor-sharp wire tore out from the foilage.

It passed over them and hit the tree behind them. Nearly spillting the tree in two before it collapsed on its own weight. Naruto faced the direction of the attack. He blazed through handseals and used **Fūton: Daitoppa** to release a giant gust of wind that kicked up both dirt and trees as it destroyed a good portion of the forest in front of him.

As the dust cleared two silhouettes could be made out among the debris and when it cleared they beheld their attackers. Both were immediately recognized by Naruto from the photo's he had seen in the Bingo Book, Kagura, who wasn't wearing her mask and Bando.

Bando took one look at Naruto, then at the newly formed clearing and marveled at the strength of young shinobi. "So this is the apprentice of the legendary Jiraiya we've heard so much about. I knew he was powerful, but to cause this amount destruction with just a C-rank technique? Your gonna have your hands full with this one Kagura-sama." Naruto took note of the implication that the woman was going to fight him alone.

They probably wanted to distract him with battling Kagura while Bando took out the samurai and the nobles. He had to get others away from here. He addressed the Samurai behind him.

"Both of you, take the nobles away from here as fast as you can and continue the mission. Guard them with your lives." Both samurai nodded. "As you command, Naruto-sama." Naruto flashed through handseals '**Fūton: Sunabokori!' **Naruto spat out a cloud of dust from his mouth as the two Samurai leaped through the trees toward their destination.

Bando saw what was happaning and attached his Chakra Cannon to his to his left arm, and fired a powerful chakra blast at the fleeing samurai. Naruto jumped ahead of the blast and a deep breath, and then leaned his head foward **'Fūton: Renkūdan!' **A highly compressed air ball was then released from Naruto's mouth. The attacks met in midair and exploded on impact rocking the trees around them in a powerful shockwave. The force of which, gave the samurai a very strong push and propelled them forward at an amazing speed. Giving them a good head start on their pursuer.

Kagura was annoyed by the outcome and turned to Bando. "What you doing you fool? After them!" Bando narrowed. He couldn't wait for the day when he no longer needed her. He then took off after the others.

Naruto was about to stop him when he noticed more wires headed in his direction and jumped to the ground and pulled out one of his trench knives before she sent them after him. By the time he had cut the wire using his Wind chakra, Bando was already gone. He looked back to his opponent and pulled off his hat.

Kagura was surprised. She was amazed that he was only about thirteen and his strength rivaled that of a senior jonin. It reminded her of her time in the ANBU Black Ops where she had met another boy with similar strength to the one she was facing, Itachi Uchiha. She shivered when she thought of the Uchiha prodigy and the massacre he had carried out.

She returned her attention to Naruto, who had decided to speak to her. "So your Kagura huh? I gotta say, your photo in the Bingo Book doesn't quite capture the essence of your beauty as meeting you person." Kagura rose an eyebrow in amusement. This one was quite the charmer, not something she expected from a student of the openly perverse sannin. "Thanks for the compliment. Your not to bad yourself, honey."

Naruto's cheeks tinged pink from the comment. He didn't get many complments about his looks from women. Esspecially one as beautiful as this one. But this wasn't the time or place to be flirting.

He smiled at her sadly. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't afford to stay with you all day. As much as I would love to enjoy the company of such a strong woman like yourself, I have a wedding to attend and its bad manners to arrive late to such an important occasion."

Kagura grinned slightly. He was facing someone as strong as her and he was as conifdent as could be about that he was going to win. She had to admit, she was impressed. Not many had the balls to say such things to her face. "Well then, we'll just have to make time now won't we?" She used one of her techniques to sink several knives attached to strings of chakra underground before making them shoot up from the ground under the young shinobi's feet.

The knives peirced him in the leg, neck and abdomen. She smiled at first, but her expression quickly changed to one of surprise as the Naruto in front of her disappeared in a puff of smoke_. '**Kage Bunshin**!' _She heard something behind her and leaped out of the way just in time to avoid being cut in half by a large blade of wind that carved a big gouge in the ground in it's wake.

She turned to see him 10 feet from her position holding his trench knife in a reverse grip, slashing posture. He grinned at her mockingly. "Did you think it would be that easy? I've dealt with better attacks than that training." Kagura grinded her teeth while seething at the young man's arrogance. Then his face turned serious. "I think it time we both stopped playing around. Don't you think? We both know a beautiful woman like yourself can do much better than this."

Kagura smiled in a predatory grin. "Well I guess I should. But then again, your holding back as well Naruto-kun." He blushed at the suffix and scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

Kagura suddenly bit her thumb and forming handseals. Realizing what she was about do, he did the same. They finished at the same time and slammed their hands into the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **and two summoning seals appeared. Two giant clouds of smoke signaled the arrival of the summoned creatures.

When the smoke cleared the two combatants where standing on two massive animals, both were close in size to a large buildings. One was a bluish-green toad with two giant swords on his back. The other was muscular tiger with mutiple scars across his body. the most prominate being the scar across his right eye.

Both were locked in a staredown. The tiger looked on top of it head and addressed it's summoner. "**Kagura-sama, I see you brought me a worthy opponent." **Kagura smiled at the giant cat."Sorry to call you on such short notice Daitora. But I will need your help if I'm to survive this fight." Daitora nodded **"Very Well I shall lend you my aid. **The massive beast lowered on his hanches ready to fight.

While this was happening Naruto was talking the silent sword toad. "Gamahiro, show that overgrown rug who's boss! Teach him to cower before the great swordsman of Mt. Myōboku." Gamahiro eye's narrowed as he pulled his giant swords from his back and leaped foward just as the tiger pounced. Thus the battle began in earnest...

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Like it? I decided to have Naruto use what he learned from watching Jiraiya when it came to women. And next chapter I hoping to increase character interaction between the two during their fight and make the action as good as I can think up and I will also try to throw in some samurai action as well to sweeten the pot. I give this chapter to you as a gift. I just graduated high school tonight and feel like giving everone who reads my story something to look foward to... Hope you like it. Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews to tell me what you think.


	6. Ultimate Battle & Naruto: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I think you'll like what I have in store for you this chapter. To anwser 2 questions in the reviews. One, from Elia950. This will NOT be a Naruto x Kagura pairing. But she will play a signifigant role in his development. Second, from ArashiKage. To clear up any misunderstandings, Naruto still does have his most of his original personality. But with a more mature outlook when it comes to his fighting and protecting what matters to him. I based this Naruto's personality off of the one we see during the Invasion of Pain Arc. As for him being stoic it's just a facade that he uses to intimidate weaker enemy ninja who don't know him. But that's basically the gist of it. Hope it answers your questions.

This is Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important Speech: _"Believe It!"_

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon or Animal Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 6: Ultimate Battle & Naruto's Unique Power

The battle began in a firece clash of claws and swords. Gamahiro spun his body in midair and slashed his swords toward the tigers neck hoping to lop off his head. But the large cat dodged the blade narrowly and the sword's tip cut a fresh wound that was sure to scar along Daitora's jawline. The giant beast roared in pain and fury.

Gamahiro used the momentum he gained from the maneuver to deliver a powerful spin kick to the tiger's face. Daitora was sent sailing into the foilage as his summoner was hanging on for dear life, while leaving a trail in the earth. He quickly recovered and took a deep breath as he performed handseals with his frontpaws. He then released a giant tiger-shaped fireball using **Katon****: Kasai Tora Teppoudama**. At the same time Gamahiro fired a high-speed waterball his mouth using **Suiton: Teppōdama**.

Both attacks met in a burst of steam. Gamahiro used this time to jump above the steam. Then had to make a quick turn from being split in half by twin bladed sword-like weapon. Daitora emerged from behind Gamahiro and caught the weapon in his teeth while swinging his head around to slash at the giant toad.

Gamahiro blocked the attack by placing his swords in a X formation across his back and forced the tiger back toward the earth. They both landed as the impact shook the ground beneath them. Gamahiro bent his hind legs to absorb it's power and leaped at the massive beast as he hit the ground. Spiraling with his swords facing Daitora. The big cat dodged a little late and managed to lose a good portion of his right ear and swung his head to deliver a cut to Gamahiro's right arm with his sword-weapon. Both of them jumped away and landed opposite from each other.

Daitora was furious. None had ever given him this much trouble before now and he was pissed at losing an ear to this amphibian. He quickly performed handseals and spewed a stream of chakra-altered gun-powdered ash from his mouth surrounding the toad. Then ignited it by scaping his teeth against the sword in his mouth to create a spark using **Katon: Haisekishō**. A violent explosion destroyed most of the surrounding area and also starting a small forest fire. Daitora grinned savagely. **"Guess he wasn't so great after all."**

Kagura wasn't of the same opinion as she saw a shadow from above. "Daitora, watch out!" Daitora jumped away as two swords stabbed the ground where he had been standing. before he could counter-attack, Gamahiro used his swords as handlebars and struck the tiger with a stunning flying dropkick to the chest. The blow forced the feline to drop the sword in his teeth and was sent high into the air as the wind raced from his lungs.

Gamahiro used this opportunity to spingboard after him while Naruto cheered him on. "Yeah! All right, Gamahiro! This guy's got nothing on you! Send his ass back to the jungle!"

They reached Daitora's massive frame in seconds before the cat could react. Gamahiro proceeded to beat the beast into submission with furious, multiple chopping blows to his Neck, Spine, Stomach, and Throat and finishing with a aerial cartwheel kick using **Frog Kumite **Taijutsu.

The tiger reeled from the merciless attacks and hit the ground at terminal velocity, with Kagura desperately trying to hold on. Breaking several bones from a combination of the fall and the numerous blows he had taken from Gamahiro. The great beast spawled foward on his front paws as Gamahiro landed.

The sword-toad tore his swords from the ground and stabbed them right through Daitora's exposed paws. Causing the feline to roar in agony as he was nailed to the ground by the blades.

Gamahiro slumped to the ground and panted in exhaustion. He had used up a good portion of his strength in that fight and needed to rest and from the looks of it. Daitora wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Naruto jumped of Gamahiro and ran up the tiger's left paw. Kagura drew her Katana and ran to met him. They clashed in a ring of metal-on-metal as Naruto's trench knives connected with Kagura's blade in a lock.

Both looked into each other's eyes as they fought for leverage. Kagura gritted her teeth in effort. "Your strong kid. But I'm not going to let you get in the way of my vengeance." Naruto's eye's narrowed and pushed forward, gaining a little headway. "As long as I have breath in my body. I won't allow you or anyone else. To destroy what's precious to me! _Believe It!_" Kagura's eyes widened as he pushed her back even futher until she was forced to end the lock and leapt backwards. She performed a handseal as she landed on the tiger's arm and cast the **Kokuangyo no Jutsu **on the young shinobi

The world around Naruto bled away until there was only darkness. _'Genjustu!' _Naruto quickly done as Jiraiya had taught him to do when dealing with a genjustu-type ninja. He stopped the flow of chakra in his body and then applied an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of her chakra using **Genjutsu Kai.** Kagura was suprised.

_'How did he do that! He stopped his chakra and disrupted mine's flow in under a 1/4 of a second! How is that possible? It takes decades to master that kind of control. Yet, he does it with ease.' _She started to sprint backwards trying to put distance between them. Naruto sped after her. His hands slashing the air in front of him as he tried to cut her with his wind chakra.

Kagura saw his attack and weaved through the barrage. When his attack ended she ran through handseals and spat three giant bullets of fire at him using **Katon: Hōenka**. Naruto's hands blurred through hanseals as he counter-attacked "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!" The water from the earlier fight surged up and spun in front of Naruto. before streaming out in one big cascade, like a gigantic waterfall. The water consumed the fire bullets and struck Kagura with tremendous force. Sending her crashing into the forest below, with the technique hollowing out the ground as it went. What remained after it died down looked no less like the aftermath of a nateral disaster.

Naruto leapt off the cats leg and sprinted after her as both animals disappeared back to their respective homes. Kagura had gotten to her feet and was leaning on a tree. Coughing out water and fighting to remain conscious. _'What is he? That jutsu could have killed me if I hadn't grabbed this tree in time! His power. It's not like anything I've ever encountered before. He couldn't have been a shinobi for only a few years. Yet, he fights with the chakra and experience of an elite jonin!_' Her thought's where interupted when she felt a pressence behind her. "It's over." she turned around to late as he finished the handseals for his technique. "**Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu**!" the water around her rose up and trapped her inside a flowing liquid sphere.

Naruto grinned at her with his trademark smile as she gritted her teeth at her carelessness. "As I told you before. I am Naruto Uzumaki, next hokage of the Village Hidden within the Leaves! And I won't allow you or anyone else destroy the village I protect. Believe it!"

Kagura was close to tears in her fustration of not being able to win against this boy. She then screamed in dispair. "Why! Why do you care about that damn village so much! All they've do is cast you aside when they don't think your strong enough! Like a weapon that's lost it's edge! I admired Tsunade-sama so much and fought for Konoha with all my might! And then when I asked her to train me. She sent me away!" She broke down into silent tears.

Naruto was shocked by her reaction to her defeat. _'Was that why she left the village? Because she thought Tsunade abandoned her, because she wasn't good enough to learn from her.'_ Naruto's expression changed to one of understanding and addressed the silently crying woman. "Kagura." She looked up at him from inside the prison. "Tsunade never abandoned you. She sent you away because you never allowed yourself to show compassion to your fellow shinobi. She wanted you to learn their was more to being a ninja than just fighting. So you could find your own way."

Kagura was stunned by the boy's words. Compassion? That's what this was about? As a shinobi, you had no room for emotion. It only served as a hinderance to your mission. But even so, Ninja we're only human. No matter how hard they try not to be. She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts when Naruto pulled his hand away from the prison and released the technique.

Naruto looked at her eyes with a buring passion flowing through them. "Now do you understand? Revenge isn't the answer. Fighting for yourself doesn't make you strong. Fighting to protect what's most precious to you is makes a ninja truly strong." Naruto looked to the sky in thought as he continued. "There's too much hate in this world of ninja. One day, their will come a time when everyone truly understands each other. Until that day I will fight to become Hokage and see that dream come true. So that other's will never have to suffer the pain of living in this world we live in. So I ask you, be one of the ones to help find the answer."

As she listened to these heartfelt words. She felt herself wanting to follow him. Wanting to will this dream of his into reality and warmth spread to her heart. Naruto turned his back to her and called to her as he walked away. "You have two paths before you now. Allow yourself to be controlled by the hate that infects this world or change and become someone who helps create a peaceful world. Which one you choose is entirely up to you." with that said. He raced into the trees leaving the soaked woman staring at the ground. Thinking about what he had said and making a decision that would set the course of her future forever...

* * *

**20 miles away, Forest, Land of Claws.**

Kaito, Mamoru, and the royals had gotten a quick head start on their enemy. Thanks to Naruto, the explosion had allowed them to increase their speed and get a good distance away from their pursuers and to their destination. Until Bando used his chakra cannon to destroy the trees in front of them to force them to stop long enough for him to reach them. "You samurai are quicker than I expected, but I'm afraid you weren't fast enough. Stand aside and I might decide to spare your lives." Both of them snorted, not in the least bit intimidated. "Stand aside? You obviously have little knowledge of samurai. We aren't hired thugs like you. Who would turn on each other at the first sign of danger. We aren't spineless cowards."

Bando became enraged. How dare these guy's call him a coward. "I offered you a chance to live, but you seemed determined to die. So in my mercy, I shall grant you death!" He pulled up his cannon and fired off a shot. Both of them dodged the projectile with ease. They dropped the royals off into a nearby tree. Kichiro was about to draw his sword when Kaito's hand stopped him.

"No Kichiro-dono! I'm sorry, but you mustn't try to help us in this fight. This opponent is beyond your ability to handle. " Kichiro was about to argue when Mamoru shook his head. "Let us do what we were ordered to do. I know you wish to help, But it is as he says. Besides with us engaging the enemy we need you to protect Harumi."

Kichiro's mouth closed, then nodded his head to the two Samurai. Then a violent explosion echoed across the forest and they all turned to see a massive cloud of ash from where Naruto had left them and watched as two giant animals took to the sky. Where one of them was pummeling the other with blows before sending it's opponent spiraling earthward. Bando whistled. "Nice, its not everyday you see combat of this level between two ninja. Makes me glad I wasn't the one fighting him or I'd have been dead by now."

He turned back to the others, only to see that the Samurai had dissapeared. "What?" Then he heard a voice behind him. "You shouldn't get distracted or You might die." He ducked and missed being beheaded by Kaito, only to find Mamoru appoaching swiftly from above and twirled quickly to avoid him.

The two jumped back to the next branch eyeing the Shinobi in caution. Bando cursed, he had been careless and had nearly gotten himself killed. "I must admit you nearly got me there. But now playtime is over! Its time to die!" He snapped his cannon into two smaller ones on each of his arms and started to fire a barrage of chakra bullets.

The Samurai quickly dodged the oncoming hail, weaving through the barrage toward Bando. The surrounding trees where peppered in scorch marks and blast holes from the deadly projectiles. Katio and Mamoru closed in on the pryomanic ninja and sent chakra flowing through their swords using the **Samurai Tsurugi no Jutsu. **Swinging their swords and firing twin crescents of energy toward Bando's cannons slicing them in two and cutting the upper part of his hands.

Bando was shocked. '_These Samurai can use chakra_!' This wasn't what he expected as the two swordsman flashed to his sides and used shape transformation to form the chakra into giant buzz-saws he lifted his arms to block the two.

"Interesting, I never knew that samurai could utilize chakra in such a manner. However, against me, your attacks are useless." His claim was authenticated when the two chakra-saws struck Bando's outstretched hands as his body was enveloped in a blazing yellow armor of pure chakra.

He then used his **Chakra Yoroi **to force the Samurai away from him and landed on a tree branch opposite his opponents. Both Samurai looked surprised, nothing had been able to block their **Samurai Tsurugi **until now. Bando laughed at their reaction. "I told you didn't I? Your attacks are useless against the power of my ultimate defensive technique!"

Before they could respond, Bando appeared in front of them, his large hands gripped their heads as he threw them into a nearby tree. Which took the air out of their lungs. When Bando sped foward he proceed to send two chakra powered fists through their chests. Only to find his fists hitting the tree trunk as both of the samurai's bodies disappeared using **Samurai** **Utsusemi no Jutsu.** The samurai equivalent to the **Shunshin no Jutsu **used by shinobi.

As Bando realized his mistake both of them appeared behind him with their chakra taking on the form of giant war hammers. He turned and placed his arms in front of him in a cross-arm block as both men swung the massive hammers and sent him flying through the tree trunk and into the forest at breakneck speed until he hit the hit the ground with tremendous force.

The impact caused a small crater to form with Bando on his back at the epicenter. When they moved to finish him off the saw him perform handseals. A large ball of lightning chakra form from his mouth and he fired it toward them at amazing speed using **Raiton: Raikyū**. They quickly moved out of it's path. Bando smirked as got to his feet. "You sure you want to dodge that?"

Both men turned toward the ball's trajectory and both of them looked on in horror as it headed straight for the nobles. Both of them sped after it, hoping they could make it in time. Before a shadow sped passed them and Naruto appeared in front of the two nobles. '**Fūton: Renkūdan!**' a bullet of compressed air met the lightning ball. The wind chakra overpowered the weaker lightning chakra and smashed right through the attack and sped foward.

Bando looked on in suprise as the air bullet sent him careening through the forest leaving a path of destruction in it's wake. His **Chakra Yoroi **took the worst of the attack. But the power in the technique and the assult by the samurai had forced him to use up most of his chakra. He wasn't able to sustain the technique and it faded away just as the two furious samurai attacked. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the twosome's chakra hammers.

Bando took a soldier pill from his pocket and chewed it down. He felt his chakra return a bit but not enough to last against three opponent's.

He turned around slightly when he heard footsteps to see Kagura, drenched and looking deep in thought about something. "So, your alive after all? I thought you we dead for sure. Help me distract those three, while I take care of the nobles." Kagura looked at him in a daze before looking toward the young shinobi guarding the royals who met her gaze with an expression he couldn't identify. _'What happened? She's never like this. What did that guy do?' _

Kagura looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Seeing a burning passion and desire to protect everything he stood for as he looked at her expectantly. Waiting for her to make a decision. Warmth spread through her. giving her strength she never knew she had. She broke the eye contact and closed her eye's as she heard Bando's voice. "What are you waiting for? Why aren't you attacking." In that moment she made her decision.

Bando watched as she placed her hand inside her pouch and pull out a bandana. Which unraveled to be revealed as her old forehead protector with the leaf symbol proudly ectched into the steel plate. She lifted her head, Her eye's shadowed by her bangs. Bando then heard the sound of cracking and looked just in time to avoid being impaled by several knives attached to strings of chakra leading back to her hand.

"Kagura! You stupid bitch! What are you doing!" She turned toward him. She tied the headband tightly against her forhead before lifting her head, her eye's filled with determination and the symbol of Konohagakure shining brightly in the sun as the leaves danced in the wind. "I'm doing what I should have done long ago...Protecting my village and ridding the world of scum like you and your master! I am Kagura! A proud ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Naruto smiled brightly as the others looked on in confusion. Kichiro looked toward Naruto for the anwser. "Naruto-san, what's happening? Isn't she the enemy?" The others looked to him as well as he shook his head. "She has chosen to follow a different path, one where she will head toward a future with a bright hope." Mamoru looked at Naruto with newfound respect. He understood now why Naruto had been chosen to lead by Jiraiya-sama. His exuberant personality and fiery desire strongly impacts the lives of those around him, able to change the world views of everyone he meets and inspires courage for the future within them. He looked back to the others who had turned back toward Bando and Kagura.

Bando was livid. He'd get that kid for this. By turning Kagura against him, the boy had thrown a wrench in his plans. But he would get to that later right now he needed to survive. It was time he used Kabuto-sama's gift. He pulled out a vial and checked his time. He judged that he could now use it safely and drunk the potion.

Immediately his body started to change. His muscles expanded ripping his clothes and shoes from his body leaving him with only torn pants. Two black marks appeared on his face just above his forehead resembling bull's horns with similiar marks appearing across his cheeks, chest, and arms.

Naruto knew instantly what this was. It was Orrochimaru's **Dobutsu Juin. **A curse seal developed by Orrochimaru to give the wearer enhanced abilities by infusing them with traits of an animal. Naruto saw what was coming next and turned to warn the woman. "Kagura, get away from him! Now!" Kagura wasn't about to argue and quickly leapt back as Bando's fist came crashing into the ground where she was standing moments ago. He looked up at her with beastial eyes. "**You're going to regret betraying me. I'll tear you apart!" **His voice had become deep and animalistic. Showing no hint of humanity.

Kagura steeled herself and used her chakra strings to pull her knives back to her. "Well see who's laughing when I send you to your grave!" Bando chuckled, as if amused by her claim. **"If your so confident, then lets see you back up those words." **He summoned his **Chakra Yoroi **which took on a putrid-green color and rushed toward her. He was slower than before and was still getting used to the effects of the Curse Seal. It allowed her to dodge his attacks. But she was still tired slightly from her eariler battle with Naruto and hadn't regained all of her chakra.

She had to finish this quickly. She bit her thumb and flashed through handseals, then slammed her hand to the ground as a summoning seal appeared and a cloud of smoke dispersed to reveal two horse-size tigers that roared and leaped at Bando. They weren't able to scratch him through the armor and where quickly thrown aside. But they were able to distract him log enough for Kagura to exploit Bando's weakness, Genjutsu. Bando's armor may have been able to protect him from Ninjutsu and Taijustu, But against a genjustu-specialist like her. It was all but useless as she cast her** Ephemeral** genjustu.

Bando looked at Kagura as she smiled and watched as a crows flocked from her body toward him turning into shuriken that bombarded his body. He was suprised. How had she gotten through his defense. Then, suddenly he started to feel his control over his armor slip away as his mind became drowsy. He forced himself to stay awake not wanting to fall victim to the illusion. Then it got worse his body parts started to change into his fallen subordinates. Who blamed him for their deaths and suffering as he covered his ears. It was then he decided he had had enough of this and entered the second level of the curse seal.

The illusion was broken when his chakra flow was disrupted by the effects of the seal and the spectators watched in horror as his body started to change again. Horns grew from his head and his facial features changed as his skin turned pitch black and his orange hair grew. His feet turned cloven and his eyes turned even more sickly yellow with malice and rage. He now had the appearance of a minotaur with bright purple curse seals spread across his chest, shoulders and cheeks. **"Now do you see! It's pointless to resist me! I will kill you all!" **The curse seal sending him into a frenzy as he performed handseals and gathered lightning chakra forming a massive ball between his horns and launched it toward the weakened kunoichi. "**Raiton: Raikyū!**"

Kagura couldn't move. Her body was too weak from using so much chakra and had fallen into paralysis. She saw a blur and Naruto appeared before her. Shielding her from the blast. No, The amount of chakra in that attack was too strong. He would die along with her if he didn't get out of the way.

"Naruto, don't! Even you can't stand up to that amount of power. You'll die if you stay here! Go! Leave me! I'll be fine!" Naruto smiled. "I thought I told you... As long as I have breath in my body. I won't allow anyone to destroy what's precious to me!" Chakra began to form in his hands as a bell-like screech filled the air. "So give up.." The screech became louder as two beach ball-sized sphere's appeared in each of his hands. "Trying to make me give up!...******Fūton****: Ōdama Tsuin Rasengan**!"

One of the spheres collided with the giant lightning ball in a massive shockwave that echoed for miles around. The wind chakra overpowered the lightning chakra and stopped the attack dead in it's tracks. Naruto's assault continued as he surged foward and appeared in front of the shocked Bando and hit him point blank in the chest with the second sphere.

The explosion that occured would be spoken about for years, as everthing in front of the sphere was completely annihilated in a bright silvery-white light. Bando's body was turned to mush as the wind chakra tore him apart like a punishment from the Kami himself before it disappeared entirely.

The others covered their faces from the winds of the shockwave and held onto the branchs for dear life. When the wind finally died down. Kagura looked around at the level of destruction caused by the technique then at Naruto who turned the left side of his face toward her while still having his back to her as his blonde hair whipped in the wind.

He grinned at her and started to chuckle. "Hehehe...I think I might have overdone it a bit." She blinked at his statement then started laugh as well until both of them where laughing. Naruto fell backward and was caught be Kaito who supported him with his shoulder as Mamoru lifted Kagura up bridal style who had a pink tinge to her cheeks in embarrassment at having to be carried like a child.

Naruto looked at her perdicament and started laughing as she gave him a glare. before joining in after realizing she couldn't stay mad at him. Naruto managed to regain his legs after a couple of minutes and took Kagura from Mamoru and rested her across his back. She had fallen asleep from exhastion. Then Naruto informed the rest it was time to get going. the samurai picked up their respective charges and proceeded to follow him.

The reached the temple a little before noon. The Fang and Claw Daimyo's had been concerned when they had heard the explosion. But after seeing them safe and sound, they put their fears to rest. They were curious about the woman on Naruto's back. "Naruto-san. Who's this I don't believe we've met." Naruto introduced the sleeping woman to the two daimyo's and told them she was a fellow ninja from his village.

Kichiro decided now was the best time for a little payback for the teasing at the Claw Daimyo's palace. "But Naruto-san, isn't she suppose to be your girlfriend? I mean you did look awefully close when see looked at you to be more than just firends. Right?"

Naruto even knowing what the prince was up to. Couldn't help but blush at the insinuation. "We're just friends, Kichiro-dono. Unlike someone I know who's wedding night is only just a two nights away." Now it was Kichiro and Harumi's turn to blush as the both looked at each other then away with steam coming out of their ears.

Everyone laughed at their reaction as they entered the temple and prepared for the upcoming ceremony. All of them thinking as the sun set in the horizon. That this was one of the happiest times of their lives.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

I hope you like it. I took alot of time looking at the series and manga looking for elements that I thought I could use in the fights and came up with this. I also hope you like the interaction between the character's I wasn't sure how to go about what I had in mind at first. But ultimately came up with a way for it to come together. Well that's about it. Please send LOTS of reviews. I need input to see I want to continue writing this story. So again please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	7. Farewells and New Training: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thanks for the kind reviews. I've come up with some new ideas for what I want to do next. Anyway. Some of you may be wandering if Kagura is going to be staying around Naruto during the time-skip. I'm sorry to say she won't be sticking around after this chapter and will be returning to the village. But I will say that it won't be the last time you see her. She will make a few random appearances after the time-skip as a supporting role for Naruto in the future.

Now to another point I would like to make before you begin reading this chapter is this. In the near future you'll see some mission arcs where Naruto will confront some character's who where mentioned in the Manga and anime who never made an appearance. But still managed to influence the main story in indirect ways and who's stories where never really expanded on. Leaving lots of room to explore and speculate. Anyway that's all I wanted you to know.

* * *

This is Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important Speech: _"Believe It!"_

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon or Animalistic Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 7: Farewell's & New Training Begins.

The wedding had traspired with no problems. Two days after Naruto and the others arrived. Samurai from the Land of Iron had been dispatched to guard the ceremony at the request of the two daimyo's. The ceremony itself was both an elegant and regal affair. Both royal families along with the nobles and rich merchants had all come to attend the event.

Naruto was in the front along with the two samurai and Kagura. Naruto had pulled out his best attire for the occasion. It was simple, yet distingushed. It was a pitch-black kimono with red trimming, sash, and dragon designs along the hem, sleaves, and arcoss the back of his shoulders. Kaito and Mamoru wore similiar attire only with different colors and designs.

Kagura, However wore a different style of kimono than her male counterparts. It was a beautiful, yet provocative. It hung loosely down the front in front showing just enough cleavage to entice, but not enough to seem like she was trying to get men to look. It's was also lavender with a sakura tree steming from the upper back to the hem with pedals spread over the sides and sleaves. all in all her attire enhanced her beauty in a elegant kind of sense. It made Naruto feel a little self-conscious and he blushed whenever he looked over at her.

The day after the ceremony. Naruto and Kagura both where standing at the temple gates as the others said goodbye. Kichiro who was standing next to his wife with an arm at her waist and a gentle smile on his face. "Naruto-san, Kagura-san. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and my wife. We both owe you our lives. Where will you two go now?" Naruto smiled at the young couple. He was happy they had found someone they could share their lives with and wish only them only the best. "I don't know about Kagura, But I have to get back to my training with the Pervy-Sage. There's much I need to learn if I'm going to be Hokage."

He didn't mention that he also had to train to defeat the Akatsuki and their quest for the tailed-beasts. They had no real reason to know about them and he decided it was best he didn't tell them. Kagura observed Naruto's answer closely noticing there was something he wasn't saying, but let it slide as it was probably something he considered personal.

She turned back to the others. "I will be returning to Konoha. It's been to long since I've been home and I wish to resume being a shinobi of the leaf." Harumi walked away from her husband toward the pair and embraced them both in a warm hug. "Thank you both. I wish you luck on your respective journeys." She released them and returned to Kichiro's side. The two daimyo's approached the two carrying sacks. "Here. This is your payment for a successful mission. 10,000,00 ryo as expected of an A-Rank mission." The Fang Daimyo handed the young ninja his pay.

After that the Claw Daimyo handed his sack to Kagura. "As my counterpart just said, this is pay for an A-rank mission. Due to the assistance you gave Naruto and the others. You deserve this as well." Kagura smiled at the Daimyo and received the bag from him. Both leaders nodded to them both then returned to the young couples side.

It was then the samurai's turn and both of them bowed to the shinobi in respect. "Naruto-sama, Kagura-san. Thank you for all of your help. You showed us that their is more to ninja than what we ever knew. If you are ever in need. Please call upon us and we shall come to your aid."

Naruto bowed his head to this act of respect from the pair. "I will Kaito-san, Mamoru-san. May the fires of your hearts burn ever brightly." Harumi and the Daimyo's where puzzled by the statement. Kichiro was wearing an amused expression and decided to voice one of the things Naruto taught him that he would never forget. "And let your fire's shadow illuminate your village, and may tree leaves dance once more my friend."

Naruto grinned at the young prince, whose family was looking between them in confusion at the exchange. He and Kagura turned and quickly disappeared in a flash of speed. The prince looked on and whispered to Kaito and Mamoru. "Naruto Uzumaki, I will always remember what you taught us. May good fortune follow you, wherever you go my friend..."

* * *

**Borderlands, Land of Fangs.**

Naruto and Kagura had made it to the border in less than 3 hours. She turned to Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun, this is where we must go our seperate ways." Naruto nodded to her and blushed when she sneaked up to him and kissed him. He was shocked, he hadn't been kissed like this before so he didn't react until her lips retreated from his.

She smiled at his reaction. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You helped me find my way when I was lost in the darkness of my heart... Maybe in a few years you can take me on a date." Naruto's blush deepened as she jumped away and smiled back as she sprinted toward Konohagakure.

"See ya! Good luck Naruto-Kun." He stopped blushing and waved toward he slightly before jumping in the other direction toward the safehouse and to the next phase of his journey...

* * *

**Timeskip**: 6 months later...

After returning from his mission in the Land of Claws, Naruto was trained even harder than before. His daily chakra control & strength training had been increased, with Naruto wearing several hundred pounds of weights on his body while carrying the boulder up the mountian cliffs and waterfall. As an addition to his training, he had also had to dodge Jiraiya's weapons and fire techniques wihile doing it. Jiraiya also increased the weight everytime Naruto started to get use to it while he wasn't looking.

Jiraiya also had Naruto increase his time balancing on the spike for several hours at a time to train him to stay still for longer periods of time. He was now able to stay still for a week straight thanks to the **Kage Bunshin. **

His book studies and technique training where also pushed to new levels as his study of stategy was pushed to it's limits by the multiple shougi games with Jiraiya each time he finished his reading. He now was able to win more times than he lost. But in order to keep him from getting overconfident Jiraiya would pull out victories to pull him down a few pegs to show him that he still had much to learn.

Afterwards, Naruto practiced on perfecting his elemental ninjutsu and other techniques. Especially, the **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**. However, even after several months of rigorous training he still couldn't keep it stable enough to throw it. They had stopped the Taijutsu training when Jiraiya told him that he had mastered all the standard taijutsu techniques.

He explained that he would no longer be able to teach him anything when it came to taijutsu due to the fact that Naruto wouldn't be able to learn his style. Because their body's movements and perfered methods differed. So Jiraiya made up for it by searching through his archives for new Water and Wind Release techniques for him to learn until found a way to teach him Taijutsu. Although he still took time to practice it on his own to keep his skills sharp.

During the months Naruto's body had turned lean and muscular from the borderline torturous training methods of the Toad Sage. He had also grown taller standing at a height of 5'ft 3'inches. Aside from the physical benefits of Jiraiya's training he had also improved mentally. He now possessed more knowledge about everything than he had ever had ignorant of before he set out with Jiraiya.

It was also during this time that he tried going dates with a few of the village girls...Only to find he didn't have anything in common with them and ended the date by just saying they should only be friends. They were all very nice and accepted his offers of friendship even though they were sometimes disappointed.

They had just recently celebrated his birthday two weeks ago. Jiraiya had taken Naruto out for a night on the town and had given him the best birthday gift he could think of. The first novel Jiraiya had wrote and said it was the only one that failed as a best seller. _**Dokonjō Ninden, **_It was a story about a ninja named Naruto. Which suprised the young shinobi that they shared the same name. It also told about Naruto's struggles and challenges and about how he never gives up and vows to break the "_curse_" that was mentioned in the story.

The Toad Sage told him that it was dedicated to a former student of his named Nagato and about Jiraiya's dream of freeing the ninja world of hate. He also told him that sells for the book were so bad, not one person showed up at his book signing. Naruto thanked the man for his gift and proceeded to read it that very night. Since then he hadn't been able to put it down, even after he had finished it. It had become one of his most prized possessions and he never went anywhere without it.

Two days afterward, Jiraiya had informed it was time to leave the Land of Fangs and start the next step of his training. Both had packed up and set out a few hours after they collected everything they owned and started toward the destination Jiraiya had chosen for the next phase of his 3 year journey. They had been on the road since.

Yesterday, they had been passing by a familiar place in Naruto's past. The Land of Waves, along the way Naruto had decided to stop by to visit the graves of Zabuza and Haku while Jiriaya when to buy supplies. When he discovered someone trying to pry Zabuza's sword, _**Kubikiri Hōchō **_from it's resting place he had thrown a Kunai at the graverobber who back away from the sword to avoid being killed.

The man faced Naruto with a cold sneer. "Who are you." Naruto glared back at murderously. "I would ask the same of you. You thief" The man blinked slightly and then grinned showing shark-like teeth. "Very well, since you seem to have the impression that I'm some common thief. I will tell you my name. Mangetsu Hōzuki, next in line to become one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. That blade was passed down to me after Zabuza-sensei's death. So who are you to tell me that sword isn't mine to take."

Naruto was surprised by the man's claim. "And what do you plan to do with it once you have it?" Mangetsu rose an eyebrow. "I will use it to become the greatest of the Seven Swordsmen. With it I'll do what I want, when I want. Until the day comes when I don't need it anymore. When I claim the greatest of the Seven Blades, _**Samehada **_for myself!" Naruto gritted his teeth at Mangetsu. That settled it. He wouldn't allow this man to take _**Kubikiri Hōchō. **_He won't let him use Zabuza's blade after it's master sacrificed his life in redemption for Haku's loyal, final act.

Naruto eye's bore into Mangetsu's, causing the man to back up slightly from the wrath in them. "You aren't worthy to even touch that sword. It belonged to a man far more worthy of respect than you. He died fighting to right the wrongs he commited with that blade. I won't allow someone like you to dishonor his sacrifice by turning it into something you can just throw away when you find something better. I Naruto Uzumaki, we'll make sure of that."

Naruto then sped foward. Mangetsu grabbed the sword's hilt and tore it from the ground to meet Naruto's attack. Metal ringed and Mangetsu was sent flying into the tree's behind the cliff from the phyical force behind Naruto's attack and was only saved by the sword acting as a shield against it. He jumped back up and leaped away as Naruto came crashing down leaving a hole where his fist impacted.

Mangetsu looked at him with slight fear. '_Who is this guy? How could he have such physical strength?_ _I have to be careful and finish this quickly if I'm going to live.' _He started his assault. Naruto leaped back from the giant sword as Mangetsu attacked. It was then Naruto noted that while his opponent was good swordsman, He wasn't used to fighting with such a heavy blade.

Naruto used this to his advantage to weave and dodge away from his opponent. Tiring him until he let down his guard. Mangetsu was getting fustrated with Naruto and used up his energy even quicker and dropped his guard to regain his energy. And that was a fatal mistake. He didn't have time to register he was in trouble before he felt a pain in his neck before his head was seperated from his shoulders.

Naruto appeared behind the dead swordsman with both his trench knives flowing with wind chakra. He placed them back inside his coat when the body hit the ground and walked up and took _**Kubikiri Hōchō **_from his corpse. He left Mangetsu there and returned to the gravesite where he put the sword back into it's proper place behind Zabuza's marker. He payed his repects to the duo and went to meet Jiraiya at the bridge.

When they met up at the bridge Jiraiya noticed something had happened and asked his apprentice about it. Naruto told him what happened at the graves. Jiraiya nodded and accepted the explanation and let it go at that. He then looked up and saw the bridges name. "Naruto. Could you explain why this bridge has your name on it." Naruto was confused and looked to what Jiraiya was seeing. Above them displayed an arcing sign that read, _**The Great Naruto Bridge. **_

Naruto was shocked, Tazuna named the bridge after him! He smiled and told Jiraiya about his first mission outside the village and what had traspired on the bridge. Jiraiya grinned at his apprentice. "Well I believe they couldn't have picked a better name." Naruto chuckled in embrassment. "You think so?" Jiraiya nodded. "I know so. Now lets get moving." Jiraiya started walking with Naruto beside him.

Today, they where entering the Land of Lightning. The home of one of the five great shinobi nations. Naruto put down his book and looked at Jiraiya. "Pervy-Sage? Why are we here? Is this valley where well be training?" Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "No, it's not. Or at least not yet. this is where you'll meet someone I think you'll want to know after your this training ends. But will see after you return."

Naruto was suprised. "Your not going to be training me?" Jiraiya nodded. "That's right. You'll be learning from someone who could teach you about these ancient arts you'll be learning better than I ever will." Naruto was confused. "Then whose going to be teaching me? And what are these arts." Jiraiya smiled. "Why it is a secret art style past down through the ages from one generation to the next and very few every survive the process to master it. It name is...Senjutsu! The art of the sages."

Naruto's confusion was slightly abated but still there. "Senjutsu? I've never heard of anything like it before. What makes it so special? And you still haven't said who'll be teaching me." Jiraiya signed then turned serious. "Senjustu is a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather energy from nature itself to create what is called Senjustu Chakra. However, learning how to use it comes with some risk of you losing youself maybe even dying in the process. It's very dangerous and only people like you and me are able to do it. And as for who will be teaching you"

Jiraiya then bit his thumb and ran through handseals and slammed him hand into the ground **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **A small cloud appeared and when it disappated he saw two elderly toads looking up at him.

**"What? Is it that time already?" **The male toad looked to Jiraiya. **"Is this the child you spoke of Jiraiya-chan?" **Jiraiya nodded to the old toad. "Yes, he is Pa." Fukasaku returned his attention to Naruto who was looking at him in curiosity_. 'He seems a lot like Jiraiya-chan when he was younger. I think I'll like this one.' _Fukasaku then addressed Naruto. **"So, Naruto-chan are you ready to begin learning the great sage arts." **Naruto nodded to the elder. He was excited to learn these mysterious sage arts.

Jiraiya then told his student what his training was going to be for the next 12 months. "Naruto, here's what going to happen. For the next year you'll be training with Pa and Ma in the sage arts and taijutsu at Mount Myōboku. I'll drop in from time to time to see how your doing when I find the time. But other then that I have nothing else to tell you until you return. That's when you'll face your greatest challege yet." He turned to Fukasaku. "I now leave him in your capable hands, Pa."

He then sprinted off in a burst of speed leaving Naruto alone with the two elders. Then Naruto realized something. "Uh Fuka-sensei, how do we get to Myōboku?" Shima turned to him. **"Gamakichi-chan will be using the Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon you to Myōboku." **Naruto was confused. He then felt something strange and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Fukasaku and Shima looked on for a moment before dissappearing themselves to the mountian...

* * *

**Mount Myōboku**

Naruto appeared on the mountian in cloud of smoke. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by an exotic plants and structures. Toads of all shapes and sizes were laying around on giant leaves or swimming in the lakes. It looked like a tropical paradise. Moments later a cloud of smoke appeared a few feet away and the two toad elders stood side by side.

Naruto was awed by the beauty of the mountian. "Fuka-sensei, what is this place?" Fukasaku was pleased Naruto had found the place so interesting. **"This Naruto-chan, is the Land of Toads." **Naruto was about to say something when he heard a voice from above them. **"Naruto!" **and a toad about the size of a large dog jumped off one the giant leaves.

Naruto smiled when he saw the young toad. "Gamakichi!" Gamakichi smiled at his human friend. **"Hey Boss, It's been a while. I'm the one who summoned you here."** Naruto then looking into his palms. "I see...So That how I got here." Fukasaku and Shima started to leap back to their house and called back to their new student. **"Eh! Naruto-chan! Before we train, we must eat. Come along." **They then procced to hop away. Naruto looked up. "Food?

When they got to the elderly couples house Shima had gotten straight to work in the kitchen cooking. After about an hour the table was covered in all sorts of dishes Naruto wasn't certian were meant to be consumed by humans. It was an odd asortment of crickets, larva, caterpillars and worms. Naruto looked like he was going to die right there.

Shima wearing an apron was very proud of her cooking. **"Now, eat up! I went all out to prepare this welcome meal for Naruto-chan!" **Naruto was still looking at the meal in horror as she approached the table with a bowl of insects. Oblivious to Naruto's terror. **"Now, Now... Don't be shy. Try these catapillars." **Naruto who didn't want to insult the nice toad lady thanked her and went about trying to stuff down the meal without getting sick.

After that Fukasaku and Naruto left the house with Shima stay inside to prepare for that nights meal. Naruto dreaded what she was making more than the training as he and the toad met Gamakichi at a fountian that spouted some sort of oil surrounded by toad statues. When they reached their destination Naruto was croached over with a stomachache.

Fukasaku looked at his student's state with worry. **"Ma will have a fit if she sees you like this." **Naruto gave at his teacher with a sickly look. "I forced it all down didn't I?" Fukasaku gave him a look of pity. **"When your're hungry, your stomach won't be so choosy. You'll get used to it in time." **Naruto started panting for breath trying to keep the meal from coming back up. '_By that time...I'll no longer be a human being.' _

Fukasaku decided Naruto had recovered enough and began his lecture**. "Now Let's begin your training." **Naruto stood up, his fiery energy returning at the thought of learning something new. "Yes sir!" Fukasaku liked how the kid's guts and continued. "First of all, I must explain that what I'm about to teach you is not ninjutsu, But Senjutsu."

Naruto was confused. "Explain?" Fukasaku looked at him pensively. "Listen well...As opposed to ninjustu, where you ultilize your own internal energy, Senjutsu involves taking in outside energy for your use." Naruto nodded his head. He slightly understood due to what Jiraiya told him earlier.

"I understand somewhat about it but aside from that, I still don't know much." the old toad smiled slightly at Jiraiya intitiative. **"As your probably aware, Ninjutsu utilizes chakra that is molded from one's Spiritual and Physical Energy. Senjutsu involves taking that internally genrated chakra and adding Nature Energy from the outside, resulting in a more powerful chakra. And that leads to all your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even your Taijutsu gaining a real power boost. Spiritual and Physical Energy within ones self, and Nature Energy from the outside. Jutsu born from the chakra created by these three combined energies is what is known as Senjutsu." **

Naruto nodded to the elders instruction. Gamakichi was surprised Naruto understood it given how he used to be. It showed how much he had gained from Jiraiya's training. "So where does this Nature energy come from?" Fukasaku liked how Naruto asked questions about things. It showed he wasn't afraid to ask for help when he needed it. **"It exists in the atmosphere and the terrain around you."** Naruto looked at the elder in question. Fukasaku then hopped over to the nearest statue **"Here! I'll show you! Perhaps this will help explain." **He appraised the statue with a critical eye. **"This should be good enough." **

The old toad then placed his webbed hands in a zen pose. Then placed his hands on the statue moments later. Gamakichi apparently knew something because he voiced his thoughts to Naruto. **"Wow, Fukasaku-sama is amazing! Look at him gather all that Nature Energy!" **Naruto didn't see anything. "What? Where?" Then he saw something awe inspiring. Fukasaku grunted and lifted the statue, which was easily several times his size and weight and hold it up with one arm. "H-He lifted it!" Fukasaku decided to show off a little for the youngsters. **"How about that? This is the power of Nature-enhanced Senjutsu."** Then he placed the statue back in place with a rumbling thud.

The resounding crashed rocked the ground and knocked Naruto off his feet. Naruto was still confused. "But I don't know what you just did...I only saw you weave a sign at the begining." Fukasaku was sweating and panting from the extertion. His age was definately catching up with him. **"Well, Naturally. Right now, you're not yet able to sense Nature Energy, Naruto-chan." He took two deep breaths before continuing. "So It's impossible for you to absorb it." **

Naruto gritted his teeth in determination, He definately wanted to learn Senjutsu now. "Then how do I do it?" The toad elder looked at Naruto with a enlightned gaze. **"You must become one with nature!" **Naruto was puzzled. "Become one...?" Gamakichi looked at his friend and decided to elaborate. **"As in, you have to die." **Naruto looked at Gamakichi in stunned. "What?..."

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Like the chapter? I decided to use Mangetsu to expand the story. As his character was never really explored in the manga or anime other than he died before he and his brother Suigetsu could join the Seven Swordsmen. It doesn't really affect the story much except maybe when Naruto and Suigetsu meet for the first time, But I wanted to do it anyway to have some sort of explanation for his death that again wasn't shown in the manga. I hope I did well in introducing the sage art training as well as did the wedding scene at the begining to everyones liking. Please! Please! Send LOTS and LOTS and reviews to tell me what you think.

Signed.

MathiasNightlord01


	8. Sage Arts & The Prophecy & The Key: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews. To answer a few of your questions and speculations. To Tristan76, I thank you for thoughts in concerns to the pairing and will put it into consideration when I finally choose the pairing. In your review you make good argument. But I can't be certian who I am going to choose to pair him with my the ideas for the story come to me that would best fit in this telling off events. for now lets leave it at that. And as for the dying to achieve being one with Nature. Will be explained in this chapter. However if you read closely in the manga. It mentions this as well.

To H.R, in respect to Jiraiya's death I'm afraid to say he will die like he did before. Sorry, but his death is essential to the plot as one of the many driving forces in Naruto's life and motivation to bring peace to the world and his eventual showdown with Pain.

This is Chapter 8. Enjoy!

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important Speech: _"Believe It!"_

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

* * *

Biju and Summon or Animalistic Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 8: Sage Arts & The Prophecy & The Key.

Naruto was slight taken aback. "Die?" He turned to Gamakichi with a penatrating gaze. "How come becoming one with nature means dying." Fukasaku looked at Gamakichi with a exasperated expression. **"Gamakichi, What's with the dying? Don't make such weird analogies!" **Gamakichi turned to his elder with a reproachful look. **"But..." **The old sage turned back to the startled Naruto. **"Relax. You're not actually going to die, Naruto-chan." **

Naruto stood up from his crouching position. He face a look of abstract confundment. "Then what?" Fukasaku gave him a stern look. **"Just wait 'til I'm finished..." **Naruto went silent as Fukasaku continued. **"I'll explain it stepwise. Absorbing Nature Energy...It means the ability to sense it around you and draw it into yourself."**

**"In addtion, by becoming one with Nature, you also gain full control over the Nature energy entering and leaving your body." **Naruto was still confused, but understood a little of what his teacher was telling him. Fukasaku noticing this continued his instruction. **"Practically speaking, in terms of your training..." **Naruto stepped toward his master. "Yeah?" Then Fukasaku stopped him by pointing his finger in Naruto's face.

**"Sit still." **Naruto was suprised. "Huh?" The old sage continued his lesson. **"It means sit still! When you cease your flow of animal instincts and harmomize with the flow of nature, you'll be able to sense Nature Energy for the first time. " **Naruto looked in suprise. "So I just sit still?" He then smiled. "That seems easy enough. I've had to do that for over a year already with Jiraiya having me balance on a spike each morning. " Now Fukasaku and Gamakichi were suprised. Fukasaku then grinned at his former student's forsight. He turned and hopped over to the fountain.

**"That's good to hear. It will give you a good basis to start from and is difficult to master. For animals, not moving is the hardest thing to do." **Naruto now realized that why Jiraiya had him do the exercise. To prepare him for the task of learning how to sense Nature Energy. He would have to thank him the next time he showed up. "So all I have to do is stand still right? That's the only way to take in Nature energy?" The old toad turned back to them.

**"It's impossible to do it right away. Normally this training requires more time, since most have to learn how to stay still and the degree of diffcultly is very high. But thankfully, that won't be a problem with you. But it will still take a while. Even if you know how to stay still" **Naruto was slightly annoyed. " It's going to take that long?" Fukasaku was slightly miffed at his student's impatience.

**"Don't take it so lightly, Naruto-chan! Your enemy is Akatsuki, who some of their members are powerful enough to defeat shinobi who are more experienced or powerful than you are at the moment. They are strong adversaries and if they capture you. You will die and they will be one step closer to achieving their ultimate objective! With that attitude you can't possibly win against some of their senior members or their leader!"**

Naruto was slightly angry at his teacher for assuming he had forgotten about Akatsuki. How could he with them trying to capture and kill him at every given opportunity. "I know all that!" Fukasaku was surprised at his student's response. "Akatsuki and their leader are after the tailed beasts. They'll come for me in two years. I don't have much time to prepare for them." The old sage smiled at his student in understanding of his plight. **"Well it's not as though there isn't a better way..." **

Naruto gave his master a exasperated look. "There is? Then teach me that!" Fukasaku turned and pointed. **"This waterfall behind me...It's the secret toad oil of Mount Myōboku." **Naruto looked up to the waterfall with the toad fountain. "Toad oil?" The old sage beckoned him to come as he placed a finger into the oil. **"Come over here and put out your hand." **

Naruto did as he was ordered and placed his hand next to Fukasaku. "Here." The old toad then began to rub the oil into his forarm in a small circle. **"This toad oil has the property of attracting Nature Energy. It helps with the training." **Naruto smiled at this new information. "Really, that quite useful!" Fukasaku smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. **"Whenever you rub this oil on your body, Nature Energy can enter through here. And gradually, you'll gain the ability to sense Nature Energy. " **

Naruto was feeling a pleasant sensation coursing through his body as the elder spoke with a dopey smile across his face. "You're right...I think I'm feeling somthing through my skin." Fukasaku nodded. That was to be expected. **"It's a tool to help grasp the concept. In time you won't even need to use the oil." **His eyes narrowed. **"However, there is a risk." **

Naruto looked down and exclaimed in horror as he saw his arm and felt the right side of his face had transformed slightly to resemble a toads. **"When used by one who is inexperienced in controlling Nature Energy, you start to turn into a toad." **Naruto jumped up and looked at his reflection in the fountian.

When he saw his face his scream filled the air. When he had stopped sreaming he turned to the elder sage. "Wh-Wh-What the hell is this?" Then he started running around in panic. "Help! I don't want to be a toad!" Fukasaku then summoned his staff and smacked Naruto on the crown of his head. Gamakichi touched his own head imagining the pain from that blow. "

Oww!" He turned to Fukasaku."Hey, what's the big idea?" Then he noticed his body was back. "I'm back to normal." Fukasaku nodded. **"It's all about balance. You're used to turning your Spiritual and Physical Energy into Ninjutsu chakra, so you've got a balance there. But now, you must add Nature energy into the mix. Getting the perfect balance is extremely difficult." **Naruto turned back from looking at his normal reflection. "Balance, huh?"

Fukasaku was glad he was starting to get it. **"Physical, Spiritual, Nature take in too little, and you won't get Senjutsu chakra. And yet if you take too much, Nature Energy will overwhlem you and turn you into a toad. Of course if you take in a little too much, it's reversable." **His face turned serious. **"But get beyond a certain amount, and you'll stay as a toad, never reverting to a human again." **Naruto gulped at the possibilty of him turning into a toad permanently.

Gamakichi decided it was time to jump into the conversation. **"What I meant about you having to die is that you might stop being human." **Fukasaku nodded at Gamakichi before returning his gaze to Naruto. **"Once you turn into a toad, then you progress further toward becoming one with nature. And past students who've failed in this training..." **He pointed his staff toward the sculptures. **"Are those statues." **Naruto looked at them in disbelief at the sheer number. "All of them?"

Fukasaku having got his point across decided to placate his apprentices fears. **"Well, don't fret too much." **Naruto returned his attention to the old sage. **"You have me. And this staff beats Nature Energy out of one's body. So if you start turning into a toad, I'll beat you throughly to reverse it." **

He smiled. **"Speaking truthfully, even Jiraiya-chan wasn't able to completely master this. When molding Senjutsu chakra, Jiraiya-chan always acquires some toad-like features. But he is among the skilled ones. I'd doubt you'd hesitate after coming this far, but let me ask you...What will you do?"**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment. _'If the Pervy-sage can do it that so can I!'_ He stood up and smacked his fist aganist his palm. "I'll do it...Because that's my nindo. I never run away from a challenge! He turned to Fukasaku. "Alright when do we begin?" Fukasaku had his doubts at first but now he was positive.

This child would change the world. **"Right now..." **Naruto nodded stripped down to his boxers and sat in front of the fountain. Fukasaku then placed his hand in the pool and splashed the oil over Naruto. When he immediately started to turn into a toad. The elder sage swung his staff and brained his student across the head.

This continued throughout the day as Naruto's sage training began...

Over the next 12 months Naruto started his day with his normal training routine. However, it came with some new twists. After Naruto had suggested the dangerous method of using **Kage Bushin** to speed up the process of learning to sense Nature Energy. Fukasaku warned him that if one of them transformed completely he would follow shortly after and told him to limit it to just four.

Gamakichi woke up to the sound of mutilpe screams and was surprised to see the elder toad jumping from one bushin to the next while wacking them with the staff. Fukasaku was exasperated. **"We're not playing a game of whack-a-mole! This is training! I'm not going to last doing this!" **

Naruto was grabbing his head in pain and turned his battered face to the elder. "Oww." Fukasaku to one look at him and by relfex swung his staff at Naruto's face. "Owwww! My face is like from getting hit! I'm not turning into a toad!" Gamakichi sweatdropped at the sight. Fukasaku looked mortified. **"What? Sorry."** After that Naruto forgave him and said that anyone would endure it if they could become stronger.

Fukasaku however, explained that not everyone is capable of using Senjutsu. And that only people like Naruto and Jiraiya, who both had enormous chakra volumes could handle Nature Energy without being overwhelmed. And that they both possessed the will to never give up. After that Naruto resumed his training with new confidence. And within two days was able to sense nature energy without completely turning into a toad with only a few minor characteristics.

Fukasaku then had Naruto balance on one of the spikes of the rocky regions of the mountian to help him focus. He did well after a week of being able to sit still even during a thunderstorm. Naruto had mastered the art of molding Senjutsu chakra and entered **Sage Mode**. With his eyes being the only change. Which Fukasaku commented were always present in **Sage Mode, **and that Naruto had surpassed Jiraiya as a sage. However, when Fukasaku tried to merge with him using **Sage Art: Ryōsei no Jutsu. **The Kyūbi rejected all of his attempts at fusion.

Naruto then found a solution to his problem and set up a unique system using Kage Bunshins to gather Senjutsu chakra while he was elsewhere. In the begining he could only make two to gather chakra and three to fight with. But over time the number increased to ten gathering gathering with ten to fight with thus overcoming the weakness of not being able to move to gather chakra for **Sage Mode**.

After this Fukasaku and Shima both took part in his training, and taught him to use the taijutsu style of the toads **Kawazu Kumite**. That's when Naruto's Daily training to a new level. He now had to run up waterfalls and run to the top of the mountian with several thousand pounds of weight strapped to his body in **Sage Mode**, to increase the time he was able to stay in that state. While the toad elders sat on his shoulders and whacking him with wooden canes when he slowed down even a little. They also used various unorthodox, training methods of what he swore were made for torture for 4 hours.

Then they would meditate for 2 hours. After that Fukasaku would have him read the texts that Jiraiya left whenever he dropped by and play shougi with either him or Shima for another 2 hours. Then they would spar with Naruto using **Kawazu Kumite **for an hour before they called a quits due to their age and trained for 3 hours in use of the sage arts. Before handing him over to Gamaken when he expressed interest in the toad's Sasumata-like staff and taught him to fight with it using Bōjutsu.

Naruto's techniques had been drastically increased due to the Senjustu chakra and the effects where devastating. He hadn't shown them his **Rasengan** techniques except for the original **Rasengan** and **Ōdama Rasengan **without showing them the complete elemental versions. He wanted to surprise them later by using the techniques in battle.

At night, He would sneak out while the elders were asleep and train on his own. It was during this time that he had finally perfected the **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**. It was now more stable by encasing it in Senjutsu chakra to maintain it's shape. It allowed him to throw it at his target and removed the possibility of hurting himself while using it. He also improved it for when he couldn't make a direct hit by expanding it after it was thrown, compensating for imprecise aim or fleeing opponents by widening the area of effect and absolutely desinagrated his target.

After that he spent his nights on creating his own unique taijutsu style. He realized that **Kawazu Kumite **was great, but the downside of it was that he could only use it effectively in **Sage Mode**. So he focused on making a style suited to himself and his body. He used all of his knowledge of taijutsu ranging from the basics to the styles used by Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and others. He used his knowledge of himself and his identity, even the fact the fact he was the Kyūbi Jinchūriki.

In the end he came up with a style he could be proud of. It combined the internal organ damaging and evasive, defensive aspects of the Hyūga **Jūken **with the speed and powerful, bone-breaking striking abilites of the **Gōken**, along with some aspects of the Inuzuka style. By stretching chakra around his entire body and moving on all fours obtaining super-high speed, like that of a wild animal similar to the **Shikyaku no Jutsu**, That allowed him to fight on two legs or on all fours. He finished it off by creating new techniques he based off the Kyūbi and his abilites while using it's chakra in his Jinchūriki state. The end result being a special Taijutsu style which he called, **Shurashinken**.

When he had completed it. Naruto tested it against both of the elders during their daily spar and found it to be quite effective. From then on he focused his energy into his Senjutsu, **Kawazu Kumite**, and **Shurashinken**. Over the months his body had grown from a height of 5'ft 3'inches to an very tall 6'ft 2'inches requiring Shima to tailor his outfits several times in order for them to fit his lean muscular frame build up from their torturous training methods. He was also eating heathier when he finally got used to eating insects and various plants, with the occasional meat consisting of fish he caught from the river and deer from the nearby forests.

They celebrated his fifteenth birthday two weeks before his eventual departure. Shima had gone to great lengths for his birthday, even going to Konoha using the Distant Body Water path to get all of Naruto's favorite food's, even some ramen from Ichiraku, which he greatly appreciated. Fukasaku's gift was a Sasumata-Staff weapon like Gamaken's that he said would be a good combination with his **Kawazu Kumite **whenever he decided to use **Sage Mode **in battle. It also had the abilites to extend and retract to attack from long distances and channel chakra like his trench knives. Shima's gift was a necklace with six red magatama that she said would look good with his outfit.

Jiraiya who had also come for his students birthday said his present would be given to him later. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had given Naruto a special, rare nectar. That was was only found on Mount Myōboku that was said to have legendary healing powers. Gamabunta and the rest had given him a scoll containing a barrel of their finest sake, Which was only to be opened on his eighteenth birthday. suddenly a messager toad came to Naruto. **"Naruto-sama! The Great Toad Sage has requested an audience with you."**

Naruto was confused. He had heard of the Great Sage from Fukasaku and Shima as being slightly senile. But he had never met him in person before. The others were stunned the Great Toad Sage didn't call an audience unless it was important. Naruto left the house toward the Sage's palace with Fukasaku, Shima, and Jiraiya behind him. When they got there, The elderly couple told the two to wait outside until they knew what this was about.

It was an hour before they where called upon to enter the massive chamber. There sitting between Fukasaku and Shima was the Sage himself. He was easily they oldest of the three and was about the same size as Gamabunta wearing a necklace with the kanji for oil like Jiraiya's headband. He had a constant smile you would see coming from a kind grandfather and he kept his eyes closed.

There was another Toad there as well which didn't seem to surprise Jiraiya. "So you're here to. Huh Gerotora? I thought we were going to wait 'til later to give it to him?" The scroll toad turned to Jiraiya. **"I thought so until Honorable Old Gezzer told me he thought it was time." **Naruto looked between the two until he heard the Great Sage speak for the first time.

**"Today, I have called for you young one...Er...Who are you again?" **Naruto looked slightly annoyed. "Naruto Uzumaki. Come on big guy at least memorize my name!" The Sage then suddenly remembered. **"Ooooh! Yes,yes! Naruto!" **Fukasaku was also slightly exasperated. **"Can't we have one meeting without this happening?" **He turned as the Sage addressed the young shinobi. **"Naruto...I have seen your future. You will meet an octopus-like creature." **

Naruto squinted at the ancient toad. "Octopus-like creature?" The Sage elaborated. **"The vision is cloudy but I am sure they are octopus tentacles."** Jiraiya knew who the sage was refering to and kept silent as the Sage continued his prophecy. **"Then...You will battle with a young man with great power in his eyes."**

Naruto's eyes widened there could only be one of two people he was talking about Sasuke or Itachi Uchiha. Naruto muddled over what the Sage had said. The Sage then turned to Gerotora. **"Gerotora I have forseen the transfer to Naruto as well. Give him the key to the Fourth Hokage's seal."**

The scroll toad nodded. **"Yes, Elder. As you command." **He grabbed the edge of the scroll on his stomach and opened it with a flourish. It contained an intricate array of seals and inscriptions. Naruto addressed Gerotora. "What's that?"

Jiraiya decided it was time to jump in. "It is the key to opening and closing the Fourth Hokage's seal. With this you could completely release the Kyūbi if you wanted." Gerotora pointed to a small box in the corner of the page. **"Place your hand inside that square. This is also your ticket to perfecting 'that' Jutsu..." **

Naruto hesitated thinking it over. Fukasaku was slightly confused. **"What's the matter? Hurry up and touch the seal!" **Naruto continued to stand there looking at the seal. Jiraiya knew what he was thinking and spoke to his student. "You're worried, aren't you Naruto...Well I'm not surprised."

Gerotora sensed the elders confusion. **"Fukasaku-sama, The Kyūbi's power is made up of two parts, it's chakra and it's will. In order to control the Kyūbi, Naruto needs to draw on only the Kyūbi's chakra and make it his own. But it's not that easy...If he draws on the chakra the Kyūbi's will comes alnog with it. The Kyūbi's will is a mas of hatred and it clings strongly to it's chakra. No matter how strongly you brace yourself, it will try to take over your heart by clinging to the shreds of hatred inside yourself."**

**"In other words, in order to control the Kyūbi's chakra, your own will must be strong and free of hatred..." **Jiraiya picked it up from there. "In order to seperate the two completely. The Fourth Hokage made the seal so that a small amount of Kyūbi's chakra would leak out and naturally mix with your own chakra." Gerotora cut in. **"But once he uses the key to unlock the seal he will be able to draw on the Kyūbi's full chakra...! And... The Kyūbi's full will is attached to it's chakra...If the Kyūbi's will is stronger than Naruto's...The Kyūbi will be completely revived!"**

Jiraiya decided to intervene and placed a hand on a nervous Naruto's shoulders. "Never fear Gerotora...I have faith that Naruto will be able to overcome the Kyūbi's will of hatred...He is after all, the most stubborn, shinobi I've ever met...And I don't believe he would let a little thing like the Kyūbi stand in the way of his dream of becoming Hokage." He looked down at Naruto. "Am I right?" Naruto smiled at his sensei and silently thanked the Toad Sage for his support. He turned to the toads and began to speak of his reason behind his hesitance.

"At first I thought I wouldn't be able to control the Kyūbi's power due to the fact that I do have some hatred living inside my heart. And I was afraid that if I used it's power. I wouldn't be able to control it's will and end up hurting the one's closest to me..."He closed his eyes as he continued."But in battle there's always hatred, so I thought I didn't want the Kyūbi's power."

He opened his eyes opened with a determined look in them. "But...I will need the Kyūbi's chakra to defeat Akatsuki and rescue Sasuke from himself..." He smiled and moved toward Gerotora. "But In the end, I am the Kyūbi Jinchūriki. I can't hide from that fact any longer. I won't run away from the path I choose to walk. For that is my nindo, my ninja way. "

He placed his hand inside the box_. 'There's no use in hesitating, I will control the Kyūbi and become a Jinchūriki greater than even the Sage of the six paths. And complete the task left to me by the fourth hokage!' _Gerotora grinned and nodded his approval. **"The contract has been signed! I will join you." **Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Now how about we return to the house I believe there still a party going on.

We don't want to miss out on all the fun now do we?" Jiraiya was proud of his student. More than he would ever tell him. The walk back was full of excitement and joy. It was one of the best birthdays Naruto had ever had in all his fifteen years.

Naruto had spent the next two weeks after that training and experimenting with his Fukasaku's gift and found it to be an excellent weapon. It would come in handy when he fought against long range types and keep it sealed in one of his coat's sleaves using **Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka **which allowed him to seal his ninja tools like kunai and his Sasumata-Staff into the coat sleaves beforehand, allowing him to call upon them needed. And would be summoned by him in an instant just by touching the sealing marks on the sleaves.

When the day came for him to leave. He said farewell to the inhabitants of Myōboku who he had gotten closer to over the last year. He would miss the peaceful environment of the place. He went to the clearing where he had first arrived. Fukasaku had come to see him off riding on his amphibian mount. Naruto turned to the old toad who had taught him so much and had was one of his favorite teachers.

"Well I'm off. I'll summon you & Shima if I run into trouble eh, Fukasaku-sensei?" The old sage smiled. **"Do your best Naruto-chan. I will always think of you as one of my finest students. And I believe you will become the greatest of the Hokage someday." **Naruto gave the toad a smile and waved as he felt the sensation of himself being summoned by Jiraiya. He waved before dissappearing in a familiar puff of smoke.

* * *

**Valley of Clouds and Lightning, Land of Lightning**

Naruto appeared atop one of the many mesas found in the valley. Jiraiya was leaning against a fence that was situated around the area. "Yo! Naruto are you ready to meet the man I told you about a year ago?" Naruto nodded his head. "So who is this guy you want me to meet?"

Jiraiya grinned. "He's the one whose going to teach you how to control the Kyūbi. His name is Killer Bee, he's the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi and is one of only four people to be able to truly control a tailed beast." Naruto was surprised. He was going to be learning from another Jinchūriki. Someone he could identify with and understood what it was like to carry the power of the biju inside them. He was excited to say the very least. "Well? What are we standing around here for?"

Jiraiya was happy that Naruto was so enthusiastic about his new training. He felt himself also getting excited feeding off Naruto's drive. "Then follow me." He started toward a flight of stairs that lead all the way to the top of the mountian. Naruto followed him with a grin.

Jiraiya looked back at his student as they started their ascent to the peak_. 'Naruto, I hope you really are ready...Because if your not...The beast will devour you whole...And if that happens.' _He clenched his fists. _"I won't be able to stop it. Never give up, my apprentice...For you are the Child of Prophecy. The one who will finally bring peace to this cursed world of ninja. Fight Hard, and fight smart...For the future depends on your victory.' _Jiraiya then turned his eyes back in front of him. His mind still dwelling on what would prove to be one of the greatest challenges of Naruto's life.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

To all the readers, I thank you for your support. I hope you like how I did things in this chapter. I also hope you like the idea I had by having Naruto make his own original Taijutsu style based on all his knowledge of Taijutsu from his previous battles with people like Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and many others. And combined those aspects into something suited only to him. I also added the idea of Naruto being able to fight with a type of signature weapon and came up with the Sasumata-Staff style you see Gamaken using in Shippuden Episode 163 when fighting Pain's Rhino summon. And to conclude this note I will answer one last question from the reviewers.

To Jrf Steel, Will Naruto still be obsessed with bringing Sasuke back and share his secret Sage Mode method with Jiraiya? On the topic of Sasuke, I believe that Naruto just wants to have his best friend back and be accepted by him as his equal. But that's just my opinion. On the subject of Jiraiya using Naruto's method of entering Sage Mode. I going to have to say that's a no. Naruto is the only one able to use this method because he is able to completely control the flow of Nature Energy and Balance it with his bodies own energy as a Perfect Sage. Where Jiraiya is only capable of performing an Imperfect Sage Mode, Because he can perfectly balance the 3 energies and wouldn't have the control needed to use it. I hope that anwsers your questions.

Please, send LOTS and LOTS of reviews so I may be inspired by you to continue writing this story for your reading pleasure.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	9. The Challenge & A Battle of Beasts: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews. To answer a few of your questions and speculations. To T00STr00nG, when was he able to grow to 6'2 height? Well think about it Jiraiya wasn't the most healthy eater and during those two years in cannon Naruto only grew in proportion to that kinda diet and a vast amount of exercise. But, due to his diet his body wasn't getting what it needed to finish properly growing.

However living a year with Shima of all people and living on a healthy diet for a year would allow him to grow tremendously he will return to the village fully grown to equal Jiraiya's height of 6'3 and won't grow any further. Plus I just wanted him to be a taller than the rest of the rookie nine. He was made fun of for his height in part 1 so this is his chance to have the last laugh. Lol

To Veodus, Yes he will meet team Samui but it won't be until after invasion of pain arc. But he will meet Yugito and have a very interesting relatioship with her but this won't be the pairing. Which I am confident won't happen until I start or am in the middle of the shippuuden arcs. but agian not certian. I will have to see where it goes from there.

Here is chapter 9 for your viewing pleasure.

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

Chapter 9: The Challenge & A Battle of Beasts

When Naruto and Jiraiya finally reached the top of the mountian training ground. They were met with the sight of two people in a fierce arguement over something. One was a beautiful blonde haired kunoichi and the other was who Naruto assumed was Killer Bee. He was dark-skinned and possessed a muscular build, as well as pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the Kanji for iron and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull's horn.

He was also wearing oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wore a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. But the thing that stood out most was the seven swords on his back. He appearence told Naruto that this man was both a powerful ninja and a master swordsman just from looking at him once.

They had just arrived when the woman said. "Bee-dono! I have been trying for months to get you to teach me how to control my tailed beast! Now I here your going to be training some person who isn't even from our village! What does this person have that I don't!" Killer Bee sighed as he wrote in his rhymes in his note book. "Well Yugito, While I respect and admire you for your passion. I won't know if your ready for it just yet. Will see if you have the ability soon enough."

He then put his notebook away and turned to the newcomers. Yugito turned and saw them as well and scaned Naruto with her eyes as Naruto did the same. Killer Bee thought this might turn out to be entertaining. "So, Jiraiya-san. This the one spoke of." Jiraiya nodded. Bee walked up to Naruto then spoke to him. "Yo. kid before I decide to train you you have to pass 2 tests. The first is simple." He grinned and pointed at Naruto.

"You gotta start with a greeting! Bump fists with me and give me a beat. If I like your rap. You will go on to the second test. So drop me a beat kid!" Naruto grinned and put his fist up and bumped it with Bee's as he started to rap. "Yo, You got sunglasses and a tan like it's hot, But you're pretty cool and I like that alot! Yeah!" Naruto looked at Bee who paused and then grinned. "That's not a bad beat you got going there kid! Now your ready for my final test." He pointed to Yugito and spoke to both of them. "You two will battle it out to see which one of you I will be training. who ever wins gets to learn from yours truly." They both looked at Bee then each other. Both had a determined look in their eyes.

Naruto turned to Bee. "When do we start?" Bee gazed at him. Then, both he and Jiraiya jumped over to the enterance of the mountian cave. Bee called out to the two of them. "Right now!" Naruto and Yugito turned to each other. Yugito crouched in a stance. "Well I don't know who you are, But if anyone is going be taught by Bee-dono it's going to be me! Yugito Nii, ninja of Kumogakure and Jinchuriki of the nibi!" Naruto grinned "Sorry how rude of me. Usually I would have introduced myself to you first." He appeared in front of her so quick she couldn't react. He grabbed her hand and brushed his lips across her fingers. "I take great pleasure in greeting such a beautiful and strong woman such as yourself..."

He used his speed to reappear on the otherside of the plateau as she blushed. "Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konohagakure and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." Her eyes widened. '_This guy is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi! No wonder Bee-dono was willing to train him! I have to be careful.' _She started off by attacking with taijutsu, lauching a flurry of punches and kicks to knock him off balance. But Naruto surprised her by dodging her attacks or batting them away like they were nothing! When she leaped away to catch her breath Naruto struck back.

He appeared before her in the blink of an eye and then attacked by gathering chakra into the center of his palms and forcing them into her solar plexus at high speeds while releasing the built up chakra at the moment of impact in a powerful burst. Making it both an internal and external attack. "**Shishi Parusu!**" Yugito coughed up blood as her insides were struck by the chakra passing through her body, her clothes around impact area were shredded and she was sent crashing backwards and landed near the edge of the plateau. Both Jiraiya and Bee were impressed by Naruto's skill in taijutsu and were intrigued by the unfamiliar style he was using.

She spat out the rest of the blood she had coughed up. His attack had felt like it went through her rather than into her and the chakra released from his palms caused her insides to scream in pain. She attacked again when she recovered, only this time she increased the speed and strength of her attacks. But as she increased the tempo of her moves Naruto did as well. Weaving around and dodging her attacks or redirecting them while landing smaller blows of his own that left bruises while attacking her internally with small bursts of chakra.

Then when she was throwing a punch he countered-attacked. He swept it away and created an opening in her defense thanks to the subtle chakra attacks to her system slowing her down gradually over time. Then quickly delivered a blow with the palm of his hand facing towards him and delivered by the chakra concetrated edge of his wrist beneath her jaw. The attack lauched her off her feet and upward into the air. Naruto finished off by quickly spining his body full circle while gathering chakra into the sole of his foot. "**Shishi no Fukushuu!**" Then released it in a burst through her chest as his powerful spin kick connected and the back of her outfit ripped apart. Her body was sent flying backward and crashed into the side of the mountian.

She rose from the rumble shaken and coughing out blood and dust from the attack. She came to the conculsion he was her master in taijutsu and switched tactics. She started to form hand signs using the smoke as cover. She took a deep breath then released three flame bullets using **Katon: Hōenka.** the bullets fired out of the smoke only to be met by a gaint cascade of water headed straight toward her "**Suiton****: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!". She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being pulverized by the technique. The resulting steam from the collided attacks covered the plateau in a veil that obscured them from each others sight.

Yugito was shaken. This guy had countered her every move so far and he didn't even seem to be out of breath! If this dragged on then she would be forced to use her Jinchuriki abilites just to keep herself from getting killed. She heard a voice behind her. "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted Yugito-Chan...It dangerous against me. " She whipped around just as a fist headed toward her head she crossed her arms and intercepted the attack causing a few hair line fractures causing blinding pain. Then felt another sharp pain and was blown away from the burst of chakra from Naruto's other fist that she had missed staight to the stomach. "**Wairudo Baito!**"

Yugito was reeling as she coughed and struggled to breath. Most of top of her outfit was torn to shreds leaving only her chest covered at the front. On the inside both her organs and chakra network were going crazy. She looked on as Naruto waited for her to recover as if he had nothing to fear from her with a calm expresson on his face. She closed her eyes as she stood up. Naruto's eyes narrowed as she gave him a angry glare. "I guess I have to step up my game." Her body erupted in a pillar of cerulean flames that parted the steam and covered the area around her in fire. Naruto jumped away just as she sent numerous blue fireballs toward him at amazing speed.

Naruto quickly sped through handseals and blew out a wall of water from his mouth to protect himself from the deadly projectiles. "**Suiton: Suijinheki!**" The fireballs and the water collided in a burst of steam that lasted only for a few moments before disapating. During this he followed up by making a spiraling vortex of water from the moisture in the air and sending it in a wave toward the pissed of Jinchuriki. The wave hit the flames around her body and vaporized from the intense heat.

But the attack had done what he had intended it to do. Which was to make her mad and lose focus. But what he hadn't counted on was what she did next. In her anger, she lost control and entered a full transformation into the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. It was a sight that would terrify most shinobi. The Biju was a massive bakeneko about the size of gamabunta covered in wild blue flames. Its eyes were like an odd-eyed cats with a right yellow eye and a left green eye, only without pupils. All in all this fight had just been taken to a new level of seriousness.

Naruto had to dodge quickly when the biju roared and released a huge spectral fireball toward the young shinobi. He barely managed to dodge quickly enough to avoid being killed. The fireball hit a nearby mountian and reduced it's summit to rubble the cat then proceeded to leap toward the direction of Kumogakure. Naruto sighed in relief. That had been close. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have pissed her off. But he could worry about that now. In her fully transformed state, she was libel to attack anything and needed to be stopped before the beast could escape the valley and leaped after the beast in pursuit.

* * *

**Cave Enterance**

Meanwhile at the entrance to the cave. Killer Bee was about to go after them when Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a moment before you intervene. I believe you'll find Naruto has a plan to deal with the situation. Lets see what he has planned before we jump in." Bee thought on it for a moment. Then nodded. "Fine. Lets see this kid's plan but if the beast reaches pass the valley borders. I will have no choice in the matter." Jiraiya nodded and both vanished in a burst of speed to continue their observation and be near if it was to much for Naruto to handle.

* * *

**10 miles away, Unknown Mountian Top **

Naruto had finally caught up with the giant feline a few minutes after the chase began. He decided to catch it attention to keep it focused on him and lead it away from Kumogakure. He finished handseals and summoned the water out of the river running through the valley below the mountians. "**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!**" The water surged up creating a massive tital wave that headed straight for the massive biju. He jumped on and rode the wave advancing on his target. It collided with the flaming creature and pushed into the side of the mountian. The flames from it's body eventually turned the water to vapor from the heat.

That when Naruto put the first part of his plan into action while the beast was stunned. Naruto eyes became toad-like, with yellow irises, horizontal bar-like pupils, and the redish-orange pigment as he entered sage mode by releasing one of the clones on Mt. Myoboku. He crossed his fingers in a seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" a cloud of smoke appeared and four clones in sage mode appeared. "Alright, you know what to do." The clones leaped and surrounded the beast just as it regained it's footing.

The clones then each formed the** tora **seal and created a box-like barrier with themselves placed at the barrier's corners then placed secondary barriers around themselves to keep the beast from attacking them as they trapped it inside. "**Senpō: Shishienjin!**" The technique was originally used by Orrochimaru's sound four to keep the ANBU black ops from assiting the 3rd Hokage during the invasion by the sound and sand. Naruto knowing it was useful even if he loathed the fact it helped kill the third hokage because he couldn't get help.

The beast now was battering at the barrier which was now powerful enough to hold the beast for quite a while due to the fact that the clones could feed as much senjustu chakra as they needed due to the barrier keeping them immoble and unable to move until they ended the technique. Naruto then proceeded to enter the final stages of his plan. A bell-like screech filled the air as Naruto's ultimate technique came to life.

When the technique was completely formed moments later Naruto entered into the final phase of his plan. "Alright! release the barrier!" The clones released the technique and disappeared in clouds of smoke from the strain of keeping the biju in it's temperary prison. Naruto then threw the spiraling wind shuriken toward the beast. "******Fūton:**** Rasenshuriken!**"

The technique hit the biju in a massive white shockwave that rocked the entire valley. The wind chakra had combined with the blue chakra flames of the monster cat's coat and increased the already powerful technique to ungodly levels. Naruto held on by sticking to a nearby boulder with his chakra as the beast screamed in agony and was propeled off the mountian and into the valley below at terminal velocity. The mountian top below the peak now had a hole in the center of it where the technique had carved through it.

The Nibi hit the valley floor with a booming crash creating a mushroom-like cloud of dust and rock that could be seen for miles. Naruto went after it when the aftermath of the shockwave wore off. It took him a few minutes to reach the crash site where in the center of the crash was Yugito. The poor woman had lost all of her top with that last attack and most of her pants leaving her almost naked. Her Biju transfromation had taken the worst of the technique and hadn't suffered any damage to her human body.

The technique and her tranformation had left her exhausted and she was fast asleep in the middle of the crater. He blushed deeply as took off his long red coat and covered her before picking her up bridal style and started making their way back to the training ground trying hard not to think about the feel of her body in his arms and her very enticing scent.

They vanished as he sped toward the mountian top. Hoping to get there before she woke up and found here clothes gone. He would rather not want to be the object of her ire. He continued on with as much speed as possible.

* * *

**700 Yards Away, Unknown Mountian Top**

Jiraiya and Bee looked on at the scene in front of them. Jiraiya had just got over the shock of seeing the power of the completed ******Fūton:**** Rasenshuriken**. He didn't know his student had completed it and when he pulled out his telescope he saw Yugito's state of dress when Naruto covered her up and started on their way back. 'Jackpot!" His eyes shined with little hearts and thanked Kami for apprentices with clothing hazardous Jutsu. He pulled out his production notebook and started scribbling furious while he giggled with a pink tinge on his face.

Bee just blinked behind his shades and also pulled out his notebook and started writing down some rythmes that the battle had just inspired. He thought about Naruto and how the kid had just deafeated a tailed beast without help.

It made him realize just how serious the threat of Akatsuki was to the 5 great nations if someone would train this hard just to be prepared for them 3 years in advance.

Bee knew warning signs when he saw them and this battle had shown him that he needed to train himself before the organization came for him and Yugito. Then he looked at Jiraiya and jerked his head toward the training ground. "Alright, Jiraiya. I'll train to kid. But don't blame me when he comes after your ass later when he finds out you based one of the main characters of your next book on him."

Jiraiya paled at the thought as well as what Tsunade would do to him if she found out as Killer Bee leaped away. Before taking off after the jinchuriki master.

**Chapter End**

* * *

To all the readers,

hope you like how I did things in this chapter. After suffering very bad writers block I finally managed to think of something for this chapter and I really hope you still like my writing after this chapter after me being absent from the Fanfic scene for awhile.

Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update at least once a week. Baring that once a month. I decided to introduce Yugito by makng her and Naruto fight for the right to learn from Killer Bee.

The reason this took so long is that Yugito didn't have many skills shown in the manga or anime and I also wasn't sure how to work the dialogue for Killer Bee. But in the end I looked at the manga and found the answer to it and started writing after that.

Then there was another factor. I have never written a fight between 2 jinchuriki before and wanted it to be something everyone could enjoy. I hope you enjoy this fight Scene. Now to answer a few other questions from the reviews.

To, MFarnegka

Thank you for your review and yes you do have a point. I hope to make may more chapters for all of your reading pleasure and hope you enjoy this chapter.

To ArashiKage Naruto,

Thank you for your review. The reason Naruto seems to be moving so fast is the Kage Bushin and the fact Jiraiya is perparing him to face the true enemy Madara. Who Jiraiya is aware is still alive because the third hokage told him what the 4th told him what happened during the Kyuubi attack and how it came about before he died and then the 3rd told Jiraiya. This is confirmed Before Jiraiya fought Pain in Amegakure. When he summoned Gerotora to tell him to give the key to Naruto if he should die.

Please, send LOTS and LOTS of reviews so I may be inspired by you so I don't suffer the terrible curse that all us authors face sometimes known as writers block. Thank you once again for your reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	10. The Purification & The Trial: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Thank you for all the kind reviews and srry that this took longer tahn expected and In my defense I state that I have been sick and trying to keep up with my classes. So I haven't been able to find the time to update in a while. So I hope you will enjoy this after a long period of waiting. I have to change my statement of once a month to whenever I have the time. I will try to update whenever I can.

To Benjamin236, Nice to see you in the reviews again and hope you enjoy the story.

To hitsugayatoshirou1220, Yes they will be doing both as is essential to the control process.

To ArashiKage Naruto, Are both Yugito and Naruto going to be trained by Killer Bee? Yes.

Now let the story continue.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Justu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 10: The Purification & The Trial

After the battle Bee had informed them he would take both Naruto and Yugito as his students much to their excitement. After this Jiraiya informed him that they would meet up near the the Land of Fire border in 12 months at a designated meeting point.

After saying farewell to his master. He and the other Jinchuriki headed to Bee's training ground. The Island of the Beasts. The place where Bee learned to control the Hachibi. After three days of travel by ocean they reached the Island...The place where he would finally to control the Kyubi...

The next 2 months would be one of the most signifigant events in his life...

The Toad sage had described the Island as a paradiase. However, in Naruto's opinion. It was anything but, with signs of death and battle everywhere and large, ferocious animals populating the island. The giant squid that guarded the island had attacked them as soon as the got near the island. But was quickly defeated by Killer Bee in his Jinchuriki transfomation.

When they arrived Bee took both to the Falls of Truth. A mysterious place where by sitting on the platform at the base of the falls, and concentrating the falls transport one into the inner world of the mind. Once there the falls becomes a mirror which reflected one's true self.

Yugito was the first attempt the training. The first few tries had been failures and she hadn't been able to defeat the darkness in herself. But after some soul searching she was able to defeat her darkness.

When Naruto's turn came up. He, like Yugito wasn't able to defeat his dark half which was just as powerful as himself. He asked Bee how he had overcome his darkness. Bee was reluctant at first, but decided to tell Naruto about his past, Which was similiar to Naruto's childhood.

This allowed Naruto to see how to defeat his darkness. By accepting the Dark Naruto as a part of him and thank him for getting him through the hard times of his life. Which weakened Dark Naruto until he faded away signaling his defeat.

After awaking and celebrating, Killer Bee lead him and Yugito to a secret place behind the waterfall, saying it was there where they would fight their Biju. The younger jinchuriki were guided through the temple by Killer Bee, until they reached a cat head statue.

Killer Bee instructed Naruto to place his head inside its mouth, claiming it would allow him to see and speak with the Nine-Tails, and that if he didn't have a pure heart, the statue would decapitate him. Naruto pretended to be decapitated, fooling Yugito. To which the guys shared a laugh at the skillful prank. They then entered a white room, where Yugito and Naruto sat down and entered their subconscious.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Mind...**

Naruto appeared outside the Kyubi's prison with the massive beast looking through the bars. Naruto looked up "Yo." The beast slightly opened his maw. "You're looking as evil as ever." The Kyubi visable eye narrowed as he sensed something. **"Naruto...You..." **Naruto watched the beast with interest.

"What?" The Kyubi's eyes narrowed further. **"Where is the real you! I can't sense him!"** Naruto stood for moment curiously. "You're _looking_ for the real me!" and suddenly jumped up and ripped the seal tag above the cage's lock.

The Kyubi was slightly startled and surprised by this turn of events. **"What are you trying to do?" **Naruto pulled back his right sleave and his shirt above his stomach where the seal was visable. On Naruto's hand and arm was the seal key which he then used to unlock the seal.

The Kyubi, not one to let an oppertunity pass by swiped his claw at the cage door, which flew open. Naruto jumped back to avoid getting hit as the Kyubi was freed for the first time in 15 years.

Naruto's Chakra self appeared next to him as the same thing happened to the beast. It was then the Kyubi finally understood. **"Ah Ha!...Finally trying to take control of my powers, are you?"** Naruto stared down the beast with a look of anticipation. He remembered what Bee told him and then issued a bold challenge..."Bring it on!

The Kyubi smiled wickedly and then lifted his head and roared **"Come Jinchuriki!...Take my power!...If you can**!..." The great beast tails formed around a black sphere absorbing several smaller spheres. Then it grew smaller and was swallowed. Smoke trailed from the kyubi's jaws before he released it in a giant, powerful, blast that destoyed the surrounding landscape.

Naruto quickly entered **Sage Mode**. A bell-like screech filled the air as the ultimate technique of Shape & Nature tranformation roared to life. Naruto threw it toward the blast intercepting it between him and the beast resulting in a massive explosion pushing Naruto and the Kyubi slightly backwards. Kyubi then noticed something comeing from above.

Naruto came down on the beast with a Rasengan 5 times his size."**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan!**" The kyubi blocked the attack using his 4 of his tails and slammed Naruto back with 3 more. The biju then roared causing a shockwave. Naruto rebounded for a counterattack but was blindsided by the beasts tails and pinned to the floor by the Kyubi's paw. Naruto never believed someting so big could move so fast.

The kyubi looked down on Naruto with a superior attitude. "**You **_**really**_** think you can win**?" Naruto strained from being pinned answered "Would'nt have taken off the seal if I didn't...Plus...Gotcha!" Suddenly the Kyubi was sent flying as one of Naruto's **Kage Bunshin **slammed the beast to it's back by one of it's tails. "HUUUOOOOOOOAAH!" The attack didn't stop there as the Kyubi heard a familiar bell-like screech as he looked up and saw Naruto swiftly appear above him with a **Rasenshuriken **as almost as large as he was!

"BLOCK THIS! **Senpō: Chō Ōdama** **Rasenshuriken!**" The beast reeled as he was crushed and sliced by the power of the technique. **"GHAAAAAAGH!" **As the echos of power left the blast and died out the Kyubi spawled and grunted in pain. **"NNNNNGRRRGH!" **Naruto landed near one of it's tails and summoned hundreds of** Kage Bunshin**.

"He's weak this is our chance!" All of them started pulling the kyubi's chakra self away from it's body. The beast noticing this started to rise and sent it's will along the chakra. Suddenly Naruto felt hate...More hate then he had ever felt before...He suddenly heard voices in his head and was forced out of **Sage Mode **and dissapating his clones. The Kyubi roared in triumph. **"You don't have what it **_**takes**_** to control me!...You're nothing more than a tiny fragment of **_**my **_**Hatred!" **Naruto was suddenly seeing experiencing pieces of his past telling him to dissappear forever.

Then suddenly two new voices entered his consciousness. 'No...You belong here..." Naruto looked up to see two people standiing before him. A woman with red hair and the Yodaime Hokage...The woman looked at Naruto with great warmth in her eyes.

"Naruto." The fourth then looked at the dumbstruck Naruto. "I worked it into the seal, So that we would appear in your psyche. To help you if needed when you decided to control the Kyubi's power... I wanted to avoid that..." He looked at the downed beast "Since I had no desire to see you again...Kyubi." The beast roared it's rage at the one who sealed it. The fourth returned his gaze to Naruto. "Then again...We did look foward to seeing our son as a young man. So I'll call it even."

The Kyubi's voice roared it's hatred. **"Kushina...Fourth Hokage!...Come Here! I'll Rip you to shreds!"** The great beast tried to move, but was suddenly pinned by chains made of chakra that came from Naruto's body. The Fouth didn't even turn around. "Well, if that's the case, We'll stay away. Right Naruto?" The teen was shocked at what was occuring.

Naruto looked from him to the woman. "Then who are you?...And how do you and the fourth know my name?" The woman smiled gentlely. The fouth looked at him quizzledly. "Hm? Well..we're the ones that named you. That's Kushina and I'm Minato. You are _our_ son, after all" Naruto looked on then in realization.

"Son? Then...I'm..." Minato nodded. "Yes. You heard me. You are our son." Naruto looked from one to the other as tears flowed from his eyes and laughed at this twist of fate. The Kyubi roared against his restrains. **"Kushina! Fourth Hokage!" **Minato gestured toward the beast. "Loud fellow, isn't he?" Kushina giggled. "Let's go somewhere quiet." Both Minato and Kushina dissappeared leaving Naruto with chakra chains keeping the Kyubi down.

* * *

**Somewhere in Naruto's mindscape...**

The fourth snapped his fingers and suddenly they where transported to a place in Naruto's mind that was peaceful and filled with light. Minato looked on as Naruto wiped his tears. "The Third Hokage didn't tell you much of anything, did he?" I guess he tried to suppress as much info about the Kyubi as possible. If people found out you were our son, you would've been in danger."

Naruto looked down as he spoke his bangs hiding placing a shadow over his eyes. "Father..." Then suddenly slammed a fist into Minato's gut. Both parents were surprised.

"Why did you seal the Kyubi inside your own son?" Do you know what I went through because of that? All the older people looked at me with contempt...And I couldn't make any friends. I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya...and was happy because the make me stronger! Now because of that, a group called the Akatsuki are coming after me, so I have to train even more." He then looked up and started ruffling his hair in fustration.

"But huh?...What am I saying? Damn it, am I supposed to feel happy or mad? I don't know anymore" Kushina looked stricken as he tried to stop crying. Minato gazed on thoughtfully "Naruto...How old are you now?" Naruto wiped his tears against his sleave. "15." Minato looked back at him. " Wow..You're already 15 yrs old, huh?"

Kushina stood next to Naruto's other side as Minato continued. "It must have been hard for you...I'm sorry Naruto. I suppose after putting my son through so much...I Have no right to act like a father and apologize." Naruto looked away as he wiped the last of his tears. "It's alright...Now. I'm you're son so I can handle it." Minato smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"I sealed half of the Kyubi's chakra inside you, Because I believed you can control it's power. Because you are our son." Naruto looked on with a questioning look as Minato elaborated. "There is a reason why I did this. When the Kyubi attacked the village 15 years ago, I learned something." Naruto eyes widened. "What?" Minato's face became grim as he continued.

"There was a mastermind who manipulated the Kyubi to attack the village. " Naruto listened closely. "Mastermind?" Minato nodded. "A powerful ninja at that. It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent. I believe he will attack Konoha agian. A man with an orange mask. Back then...He read through ever action I took. He's no ordinary shinobi."

After Minato finished telling Naruto about what he would face as a shinobi and about the masked man. Kushina told about how they fell in love and the night of the Kyubi's attack and what resulted from it. This time with his family filled his heart with Love and Peace pushing the Kyubi's will back to it's body.

* * *

**With Naruto and the Kyubi**

Kyubi felt his will's connection to his chakra slipping. **"Damn you Kushina!" **Naruto roared he rose with more chakra chains coming his body.

* * *

**Somewhere in Naruto's mindscape...**

Kushina and Minato looked determined as they prepared for battle. "Our chakra won't hold him for long. This is your chance to take him out."

Naruto nodded to his parents. "Right!"

* * *

**With Naruto and the Kyubi...**

Naruto crossed his fingers and a thousand clones appeared. The kyubi's free arm grabbed the chains **"Accursed child!" **The clones and Naruto shouted "Lets do it!" as the Kyubi ripped it's chains and broke free somewhat to stand on all fours while still unable to move away from the oncoming attack.

* * *

**Somewhere in Naruto's mindscape...**

As the Naruto that sat next to her fought the kyubi elsewhere. Kushina commented to her husband as her lended her his chakra to help sustain the chains. "He sure is strong. Huh?"

* * *

**With Naruto and the Kyubi...**

Naruto began his assult began by spliting his clones into 5 groups of 200 to surround the beast while charging several **Chō Ōdama Rasengan **in** Sage Mode.** The beast rose to intercept one group with it's paws and the rest with it's tails. It sneered at the attempt **"Don't get conceited!"**

* * *

**Somewhere in Naruto's mindscape...**

Kushina frowned as she noticed a chain the beast had missed. _'I've still got one left!"_

* * *

**With Naruto and the Kyubi...**

Just as the Kyubi's attack was about to hit the chain around it's rear leg tightened and tripped the beast, Much to his surprise. The Kyubi then looked up to see a hundreds of chakra sphere's almost as large as he was approaching like a wave. "**Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasen Tarengan!" **The attacks hit the beast with enormous force as he was thrown backwards. As this was happening groups of Kage Bunshin had gripped the beasts chakra self and held on as the attacks started to seperate the Kyubi from it's chakra.

As the biju rose to counter-attack, two clones landed directly in front of him each holding a **Rasenshuriken. **"Checkmate." The beast was sent back once more only this time the power was even greater than before. As he was being thrown back the Kyubi wondered. _'What on earth? How is he so powerful!' _The Kyubi's chakra form was pushed even further and was almost completely seperated. The Kage Bushin the hit with the second and final attack. Which seperated the biju from his chakra completely and knocked him to his back once more.

The clones dispersed and send all the Kyubi's chakra to the original. The Kyubi glared as his chakra was abosorbed and formed into a cloak. It resembled the Sage of Six paths and formed a new seal. The Kyubi trembled with rage. **"Naruto...Don't...Make me angry NARUTOOOOOO!"** The beast summoned a giant black sphere twice the size of it's body as it roared. But it trembled as it's power faded away and it's body became weak and frail.

Naruto looked at the sight calmly. "You still have all that power...You really are something else." He placed the key over his new seal. Suddenly dozens of massive interlocking torii that pinned the powerless biju to the ground. It looked on in horror as it recognized the technique. **"This is...The Sage of Six Paths!" **As the seal was completed a new gate appeared and slammed shut locking the Kyubi inside. the biju roared it's rage to the one who imprisoned it. **"I won't forget this...Naruto..." **and the cage door shut with a click. Naruto looked at the beast in sympathy. "I'm sorry...Kyubi. But I won't hurt you. Wait...just wait."

* * *

**Timeskip: Two Months Later...**

He had said goodbye to his parents before promising to them something. To become the greatest Hokage, and lead a full rich life. After Both he and Yugito had defeated their Biju. Bee trained them in the various uses of the biju's chakra. He also managed to teach Naruto how to deal with swordman like himself. Deciding he had learned all that he had needed to learn. He parted ways with the duo.

Now he was on his way to the land of whirlpools to retrieve the lost knowledge of the Uzumaki Clan. His mother had told him that she meant to retrieve the scrolls herself, But never found the chance to do so. Now he would do what so wasn't able to and revive the clan and in the ruins of Uzushiogakure the secrets of his clans legacy awaited.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

To all the readers,

hope you liked this chapter after a long period of absence and I apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter and I really hope you still like my writing after this chapter after me being absent from the Fanfic scene once again.

To greywizard-dumblemort,

Thank you for your review. While Jiraiya was an ninjutsu expert, he was never shown using wind techniques. I'm not saying someone can't use the techniques if they don't have the affinity I'm just saying he never is shown to have trained himself to use the element itself. Making him unable to use the elemental techniques he has never trained to recompose his chakra for.

Please, send LOTS and LOTS of reviews so I may be inspired by you so I don't suffer the terrible curse that all us authors face sometimes known as writers block. Thank you once again for your reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	11. The legacy Of Uzushio: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Hello Everyone! Here's the slight rewrite with the things I mentioned in the Author's Note

Hope your all having a good day.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

Now! On with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 11: The Legacy of Uzushio & The Student becomes the Master

Naruto had been traveling for several days, making his way to the Land of Whirlpools and the ruins of Uzushiogakure. He was currently standing where at a place he never thought he would see so soon after leaving here only a year ago, the Land of Waves, which according to the infomation given to him by fisherman he met before he left Kumogakure, WAS the Land of Whirlpools! According to the Fisherman, the story was that after the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan during the great ninja wars, the island nation's political structure was reorganized and the name changed to the Land of Waves. Thus the once powerful and respected nation was reduced to relying on other ninja villages to protect them and was forgotten.

Becoming nothing more than a memory in the minds of the people and some older generation ninja. Naruto looked at the great bridge named after him and smiled silently at this ironic twist of fate. How he had already come to the land of his ancestors and unknowingly saved his mother's homeland without realizing it. Yes, it was very ironic indeed. Naruto then shook his head and charged off across the massive bridge, blazing his path toward the ruins of his mother's home to hone the power of their clans long forgotten legacy.

* * *

**Port City, Land Of Waves**

Naruto decided to skip going to Tazuna's place, thinking there would be time enough for that later. Instead Naruto wore the conical staw hat he used when he wanted to travel incognito, and passed through town relatively unnoticed with some people giving him curious glances before going on with their buisness. Thanks to Gato's death at the hands of Zabuza, the island nation's economy had boomed with the completion of the Great Naruto Bridge that connected them to the mainland.

This allowed the Land of Waves trade and commerce with some of the larger countries like the Land Of Fire, the Land of Water, and the Land Of Lightning had become much easier. As a result the country had become a big center of trade and its people flourished, no longer the poor, starving nation they had been during Gato's reign of terror.

He heard in passing that some of the elder generation even saying it was almost like the times before Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan was destroyed, its people spread all over the Shinobi Nations. Naruto had smiled when he heard that. It showed that some could still remember the sacrifice his clan and his mother's village had made in order for the people of the Land of Waves had a future to speak of it.

He walked up to the elder fisherman who had been discussing their country's recent good fortune with his younger counterparts and telling the children who had followed their fathers to work stories about Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. The man looked up as Naruto approached and was curious who this stranger was, somthing about the way he moved seemed awfully familiar to him but he couldn't recall where he had seen it before.

The others noticed the stranger and wondered what he wanted with the elder. The old man smiled and asked "Greetings. What may I do for you young man?" The stranger slightly bowed his head as he answered "Greetings Elder-san, I was wondering if could you direct me to ruins of Uzushiogakure." The elder was surprised at the question. None had never taken a interest in the ruins before as there seemed nothing of value left there after its destruction in First Great Shinobi War.

The elder's curiosity, as well as the others, was aroused and looked closer at the young stranger. "May I ask as to why you wish to go there? I not sure you'll find anything of value. After all, its been abandoned for the better part of 70 years." The young man smiled "Family Buisness, I need to retrieve something my family left me when they passed on."

This drew the elders attention and he suddenly realized why this man's movements looked familar. He hadn't seen it in years but there was no mistaking it, he had heard rumors but he never thought they were true. But just in case he was mistaken he asked "What is your name young man?" The other fisherman had noticed the elders reaction and they knew something was going on, they turned to the stranger and one of them suddenly noticed that somthing about the stranger was very familiar but he could place as to why. Then they heard a chuckle as the stranger lifted his hand and removed his hat. Revealing him to be a very hansome blonde-haired youth with the most startling sapphire eyes.

"Its nice to see someone remembers the time when my clan protected these shores." He smiled and bowed his head slightly as he spoke to the elder as the other fisherman where stunned as they realized where they had seen him before. "Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagakure at your service." The younger fisher man in the crowd looked suprised then excited as he yelled "Hey! I know you! your the one of the shinobi Elder Tazuna hired! One of the ones who helped free us from Gato!"

The rest of the crowd grew excited at the sound of hearing that this man had freed them from the tyranical crime boss. The elder how ever caught everyones attention when he stood up from his stool and bowed deeply to the young shinobi. "I am Daichi Kusaka, I'm honored to make your acquaintance Lord Naruto, its been many years since your family perished defending this land. I had heard that some of your clan had survived but I wasn't sure about it until now, I have heard of you from Tazuna but I hadn't made the connection until now. The ruins of Uzushiogakure are at the very center of the Island 5 miles from here." He resumed his seat. The others suddenly realized that Naruto, in addition to being their savoir from Gato, was also part of the Uzumaki clan that had almost been destroyed during the First Great Shinobi War.

The children were awestruck and looked on as Naruto grinned. "Thank you for your help Elder Daichi." He then addressed all of them. "I have a favor to ask of you. Could you not inform the rest of your village of my presence here? I am traveling incognito and wish to remain undetected while I attend to my buisness at the ruins." Everyone nodded, it was the least they could do for everything he and his clan had done for their country past and present. Naruto gaves his thanks and dissappeared in a whirlwind using a wind-style variation of the **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

As the fisherman went back to work and the children went home, three of the children in particular had looked toward Naruto destination and decided to follow after him, none of the three knew about the others, each following a different path to the ruins and all thing the same thing. _'This is my chance!'_

* * *

**Ruins Of Uzushiogakure, Land Of Waves**

Naruto had reached the ruins in less than a minute, aware that he was being followed, but paid it no mind as he felt their intentions through his new jinchūriki ability to sense negative emotions and chakra. He knew they would come to him eventually, so he let them continue on their way to him as he passed through the gates of the fallen village. He noticed several symbols of Uzushio who had borrowed it from the uzumaki clan after the senju's distant cousins had settled here during the creation of the Hidden Villages.

He pulled out a few pieces of tracing paper used by shinobi to copy documents during intelligence missions and a stick of charcoal to copy the symbols for future use later. He felt that as one of the last of his clan that he should wear his clans symbol proudly, showing that while the Uzumaki had lost their village and their kinsmen scattered across the Hidden Villages during the First Great Shinobi War that they were far from dead.

After he had finished his work with the symbols, he replaced the papers back into their place in his pack and continued on his way. According to what his mother had told him, Uzushio's and their clans legacy was hidden in a secret underground shrine where they kept their archive of their villages techniques, part of the archive had been sealed off from the rest to prevent anyone not of the uzumaki bloodline from learning the secrets of their fūinjutsu. Naruto using his **Kage Bunshin **had found the enterance to the shrine in minutes under the remains of a collapsed watchtower in the west corner of the village.

He quickly entered the shrine closing the trap door behind him as he decended down the hidden passageway that led to the archive. When he reached it he found a large library of scrolls easily the size of the library of the Shinobi Academy in Konoha. He noticed a stone door in the corner of the room with the Uzumaki Clan symbol etched into it. Following his mothers instructions he bit into his thumb until it drew blood and placed his hand on the carving. When the blood started dripping on the symbol a intricate seal array appeared on the door and then faded as away before the door started to slide away to reveal another library.

This archive was small than the other one about the size of Tsunade's medical library at Konoha Hospital, one scroll in particular was placed on a special shelf on its own. It was about the size of Konoha's scroll of seals, he smiled as he lifted it from its shelf and opeining up he briefly scanned its contents before closing it and proceeded to gather all the scrolls in both libraries and sealed them into one of his scrolls for futher examination later.

Suddenly he felt a flash of bloodlust and carnal desire through his senses approaching the ruins and judging by the level of chakra the individual possessed he was probably a chunin rank shinobi. Not that that worried him much it would take more than a single chunin to kill him. No what worried him was the fact it was tailing one of the tree other sources he had felt eariler were converging and guessed they were probably some of the kids from the port city where he met Elder Daichi. He quickly ran back through the tunnel toward the enterance hoping he would make it in time.

* * *

**Outskirts of Uzushiogakure**

The three children looked at each other in surprise at seeing each other. All of them had met before and were good friends with each other. Two of them were boys while the other was a girl, the first to reach the clearing was Kenshin Miyamoto, a 12 year old boy who had long, soft following black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail that reached his midback; he also possessed dark gray eyes and was very a kind boy who lived with his grandmother after his mother pasted away a few years ago from a disease and his father hadn't been seen since he was born. His mother had told him once he had inheirited his fathers looks and personality but had took his compassion and fiery spirit from her. His father had been a Konoha shinobi who had been passing through one day when his mother caught his eye.

They had both been young, 17 at the time and Kenshin's father had had to leave about 3 months after they had met because of his duty. His mother had discovered she was pregnant with him shortly afterward and her mother had helped her deliver the Kenshin 9 months later. His mother had loved him dearly and he had been empty without her. His dream was to become a shinobi and find out more about his father.

All he had of his father was several dozen scrolls left to him by his father, after his mother had sent a letter to Konoha telling him about her pregnacy and recieved them on his 6th birthday. These scrolls contained lessons written by his father areas such reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography, and other such areas. When he was eight his mother died.

He was left more scrolls and several sets of shuriken and kunai given to her by his father that she had kept to herself. They outlined how to use chakra, shinobi rules with his fathers notes on his views about certian rules, training regiments for physical condition, basic taijutsu, basic ninja techniques and skills as well as two d-rank ones, Chakra control exercises, and finally one C and one B-Ranked elemental ninjutsu called the **Fire Style: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **and **Fire Style: Gōryūka no Jutsu **with his fathers notes on how to use shape and nature transformation to perform the techniques.

These scrolls and fire techniques made him feel closer to the father he had never known, and hoped to someday meet his father in person. When he saw Naruto, a near-legendary figure in the Land of Waves, he believed it to be the chance he had been waiting for to finally start fulfilling his dreams by asking the shinobi to take him on as an apprentice.

The second was boy named Tatsuya Nakashima, He also had black hair although it was short and spikey; he also had pitch black eyes. He was the adopted son of a local innkeeper whose greatest wish was to become a great shinobi. He had always been facinated by the shinobi who came through and used every chance he got to chat with them and learn more. His best friend, Kenshin, had learned some of the skills of a shinobi from his father's scrolls and had taught Tatsuya and their friend Emiko everything he had learned about the basics of being a shinobi without teaching them any of the higher ranked techniques because they were something that let him be close to his father.

They didn't try to pester their friend into teaching them, knowing what it was like not having a father before he was adopted by his guardian Hiroshi. The same could be said of Emiko, who had also lost her parents before going to live with her uncle and his wife. Tatsuya, like his friend, saw learning from Naruto as a way of making his dream come true and also saw it as an adventure waiting to be taken.

The third was their friend Emiko Hara, a beautiful and passionate girl with long flaming red hair and bright jade green eyes. She like her friends had lost her parents. In her case her parents were killed by some of Gato's thugs for not paying their "tribute" to Gato and the already poor couple had then been killed by weighing them down with chains and tossing them into the ocean from the docks.

She had been a supporter for Elder Tazuna's rebellious bridge project almost 4 years ago. So she had cried tears of joy when news reached her that Gato had been defeated by the Konoha shinobi responsible for protecting Tazuna. She had been at the back of the crowd when they saw Team Kakashi and their way home. Since then she had dreamed of becoming a Leaf shinobi like them and had learned all that Kenshin had been willing to teach her.

She practiced every day so she could someday achieve her dream of going to Konohagakure and joining the forces of men and women dedicated to peace and justice, which in her eyes, was the greatest honor that could be bestowed on someone. When she had seen that Naruto had returned to the Land of Waves, she also wanted to learn from him and join him as a shinobi of Konoha as his apprentice.

The three of them looked at each other, and all of them realized that they should have known the others were thinking the same thing. Tatsuya grinned "So we all had the same idea huh?" The others laughed as the ice was broken between them. Kenshin smiled at Tatsuyas's way of turning an awkward situation into a pleasant banter.

"I guess so. So do you think he will take at least one of us with him?" Emiko also getting over her surprise said "well I don't know. But I didn't come this far just to give up. So what do you say we show him what were made of!" her friends were about to agree when all three heard a disturbing laughing voice. "Well, I would like to see that myself!" coming from the trees they turned to see a man crouching on a tree branch and judging from his weapons and Hitai-ate he was definitely a shinobi from Kirigakure based on the symbol carved into his Hitai-ate.

He leered perversely at Emiko showing his unconcealed lust as his eyes traveled down her young body. "Yes I think I, Tsukebe, will show just how much I would like to see." he licked his lips as Emiko shuddered under his gaze. "Yes I think I will enjoy this alot." The boys looked at him in disgust and anger as Tatsuya said "We won't let you lay one filthy hand on her."

Tsukebe turned to the boys with a snort. "And whose going to stop me? You? Well, I guess if you want to die thats your choice. It'll that much more enjoyable when I finally taste you, my sweet little cunt. I may just keep your friends alive long enough to enjoy the show." Emiko had finally got over her intial fear after Tatsuya's challenge and replaced it with an inferno of disgust and feminine fury as she prepared for Tsukebe's next move. The depraved ninja seeing that his prey's eyes were no longer showing fear was furious at the boy who ruined his pleasure, there was no thrill in it for him if his victim wasn't scared.

He leaped foward throwing several kunai toward them and watched as they jumped out of the way of the deadly projectiles. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the long-haired boy finish a series of handsigns and was surprised when a giant ball of flame soared toward him. But he was a chunin and wasn't stunned for long and started running through handsigns to counter Kenshin's attack, it was a good tactic he would give him that, the kid had talent. but raw talent isn't enough when dealing with an enemy who is more experienced. He finished his last handsign and summoned the water in the river to defend against the blazing sphere "**Water Style:Suijinheki!**" the water clashed with fire as stream exploded from the collision of the two techniques.

As he landed, Tsukebe was almost caught off guard by a kick to the face from Tatsuya, but turned his head quickly to avoid it with the boys foot hitting nothing but air as the chunin made a fierce jab to the boys unprotected chest. He looked up and was met with a grin as his hand went straight through Tatsuya's body and realized he was fighting a regular clone and cursed as he tried to recover. But it was to late as he felt a powerful kick to the back of his knee forcing him down with a quick punch to the jaw.

He rolled with the blow and threw a kunai from one of his leg holsters which struck the surprised boy only for him to go up in smoke revealing the log that the kunai had peirced. _'A substituion!_' He didn't have time to curse as he leaped out of the way of an oncoming axe kick to the head from Emiko. The moment the redhead landed she unleashed a barrage of shuriken toward the man who intended to kill her friends before he raped her.

The homicidal rapist drew one of his kunai as he blocked the projectiles and leaped back on to a nearby tree branch. He hissed his displeasure at how his prey had attacked him. _'That little cunt! I'll have her begging for death as I enjoy her screams when I take her!_' He decided he was through holding back as Kenshin appeared before him throwing his own barrage of shuriken, the projectiles went wide and passed by him but he smiled as he noticed the glint of light reflecting off the shinobi wire attached to the weapons.

Tsukebe was then suddenly pinned to the tree as the wires tightened around his body with Kenshin closing in for the kill with Tatsuya backing him up. They landed on the tree and Kenshin turned toward the bound man "It's over Tsukebe. Surrender and well think about handing you over to Kirigakure instead of killing you here and now." Tsukebe then started to laugh much to the their confusion and looked at Kenshin mockingly. "That was a good for rookie ninja, nice try but I don't fall that easily."

He grinned as his body turned to water and splashed down the branch as the boys were suddenly and viciously grabbed by their necks from behind and placed in strangle holds by two of Tsukebe's **Mizu Bunshin **as the real Tsukebe's hands suddenly erupted from the ground under Emiko's feet "**Earth Style: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! Tsukebe-Sutairu!**" The chunin grabbed here ankles and pulled her underground until both ankles were buried and immobile making it impossible for her to get free. The fear Emiko had been feeling before suddenly came back as Tsukebe emerged from his underground tunnel behind here and quickly bound her hands before she could reach her weapons.

He smirked as he turned and made two more **Mizu Bunshin** to deal with the boys while he had his fun. "I told you I would taste you you little cunt and now I'm going to enjoy taking you while your friends watch helplessly. I'll be nice and slow just for you." His grin grew as he pulled out a kunai and proceeded to slowly cut through her top revealing her bandage covered chest. the daranged chunin liked his lips slowly as it revealed more of here chest "My my my what have we here? You certianly are lovely. Yes, I'll be sure to make use of this beautiful body to the fullest." He then continued the painstaking slow process of removing the rest of the garmet as she screamed and bit at him.

Kenshin watching the scene as he and Tatsuya were taking a ruthless pounding was suddenly filled with helplessness and rage as his friend screamed in defiance of her captor and that he wasn't strong enough to break free. He watched as Tsukebe slowly stripped her of last of her shirt, the sides hanging down around the fully visable bandages around her chest. His vision became clearer he could see everything in pefect detail and when he turned his gaze toward the clones pounding him they took a step back as they got a good look at his face. Tatsuya also looked over at him to see what the clones looked so afraid of and when he saw it his eyes widened.

Kenshin was glaring at the clones with a pair of blood-red, two-tomoe Sharingan eyes!

He captured the gaze of the clones and calmly said "What the matter? Are you afraid of a helpless enemy? Where's your strength now you coward?" Unaware that he even was doing it, Kenshin was subtly influnecing the clones to attack, using a extremely rare Sharingan ability that hadn't been seen since the death of Shisui Uchiha called the **Kokoro Tousei no Jutsu**. The clones glared and both of them threw their fists foward toward the trapped boy unaware they were being controlled when it happened. Kenshin used his foot to throw the clone holding him off balance before throwing the clone at his counterparts and turn to puddles as their bodies dispelled. Then Kenshin used the momentum of his unexpected escape to send a kunai to the remaining **Mizu Bunshin** restraining Tatsuya.

Turning to see what the source of the disturbance Tsukebe turned to see his clones defeated and stopped just before he began cutting into the girls skirt. Emiko noticed it as well and was surprised by the appearence of Kenshin's eyes. Tsukebe noticed this as well and paled when Kenshin turned his gaze toward him and Tsukebe realized what it was he was seeing.

A pair of blood-red eyes with two tomoe whirling around the iris. The burning crimsom orbs boring holes into Tsukebe's form.

_'The Sharingan! No! That's impossible! The Uchiha Clan was wiped out a decade ago! Who is this kid!' _He wasn't gaping at the sight for long as he felt a sharp pain in his calf as Emiko's hands hand escaped their bonds using the **Nawanuke no Jutsu **and stabbed him with the hidden kunai in her sleave. Tsukebe howled in agony as her turned back toward her "You little whore! I'll teach you to attack me!"

He moved to realiate when he was suddenly propelled backwards by a powerful kick from the freed Tatsuya. The boy glared murderously at the man "Take that you disgusting pig!" Kenshin appeared by his side with his sharingan eyes staring coldly at the pathetic excuse for a shinobi.

Tsukebe's gaze turned crazed as he saw the looks they were giving him. He no longer cared whether or not he got to have his way with the girl just as long as they died by his hands. Oh how he would revel in the feeling of their blood flowing across his hands had he cut them into pieces. Without saying a word he started flashing through the handsigns of his most powerful technique.

_'These brats are going to pay for wounding my and ruining my fun!'_ Kenshin saw a massive fluxuation in the man's chakra and started going through handsigns as Tatsuya pulled Emiko's ankles out from the ground. _'Please let this be enough...If this doesn't stop him I don't think we'll last much longer...But I' wil protect my friends... Even if it costs my life!_' His chakra dropped rapidly as he focused everthing he could into the technique.

A determined look came to Kenshin's eyes as he and Tsukebe finished their handsign sequences and released their techniques. '_**Fire Style: Gōryūka no Jutsu**__!_' Kenshin released the massive dragon-shaped ball of flame chakra easily twice the size of the one he had used earlier and sent it toward his opponent who unleashed a giant vortex of water to meet it "**Water Style: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" Fire and Water clashed once more in a burst of heated steam as the two behemoth techniques battled for dominance. For a while it looked as if the water would overcome the flame, but it wasn't enough as the fireball smashed through the cascade straight for it's surprised target.

As Kenshin was focused on his battle the others noticed his eyes change once again as his Sharingan evolved into its completely matured stage when the third and final tomoe appeared and began to spin as he unknowning awakened the full abilites of dōjutsu. He fell to one knee panting from exhaustion of using so much chakra to power his ninjutsu.

They then turned to see Kenshin's dragon fireball hit its target, Tatsuya yelled in victory "Take that you sick bastard! We told you we'd never let you touch Emiko!" He turned to Kenshin and suddenly felt afraid as his friend's eyes showed silent horror. Tatsuya swirled around to see the burning form of Tsukebe slowly slump and collapse into a steaming pile of mud, the real Tsukebe having used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **to replace himself with a **Tsuchi Bunshin**.

Kenshin swerved his head toward Tatsuya as his Sharingan picked up Tsukebe coming in from behind "Tatsuya! Emiko! Behind you!" It was too late however as Tsukebe sent Tatsuya reeling with a violent kick to the back of head before backhanding Emiko with enough force to send her spining to the ground, sending them into a daze.

Tsukebe used the surrounding water to create two **Mizu Bunshin** from the surrounding puddles made by his eariler clones to deal with the other two while he handled the kid with the Sharingan. All three of them pulled out their kunai with a bloodthristy howl and prepared to end the kids lives. The friends looked to each other and said a silent goodbye as they accepted that they were about to die before fufilling their dream of becoming great shinobi. They waited for the end to come and the death god to take their souls to the world beyond.

But it never came...

Without warning the clones burst in an explosion of water and Tsukebe seemed to dissappeared from Tatsuya and Emiko's line of sight in the confusion, Kenshin's Sharingan managed to see a yellow and red blur as the surprised shinobi was propelled away with great force before it passed out of his sight. The kids recovering quickly from the sudden rescue began struggling to stand in their weakened and battered states and beheld an awe inspiring sight.

Standing there before them, radiating an air of power and authority rarely seen in a person, was Naruto. The blonde shinobi's long red coat flowed in the wind as he stood across from the severely injuryed Tsukebe. The deranged chunin was laying behind a path of fallen trees he had just crashed through, when Naruto's attack hit him like a runaway freight train at full speed. His mouth bled and he was covered in several deep cuts and was bleeding under his skin in several places around his body, the most prominent being within the large circle of his torn shirt around his solar plexus.

Tsukebe was in excruciating pain as he shakily got to his feet and leaned on a nearby tree. He coughed up a glob of blood before turning his gaze toward his unknown assailant. His eyes widened as he became paralyzed with fear when he recognized the young man's discription from the rumors he had heard while he was still working for Kirigakure.

"No!...It's you!...your that guy!...Naruto Uzumaki!...The man who defeated Zabuza the Demon and his apprentice Haku! The man who single-handedly defeated a force of 100 shinobi without a single scratch!" The kids gazed in disbelief as their eyes went back in forth between the two shinobi before setting back to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the missing-nin before him with a look that told him that he wasn't leaving this forest alive. He pulled out his black leatherbound book and flipped through it before reciting the information in the same tone he took before he defeated Bando's men two years ago.

"Tsukebe Ueda, C-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure wanted for the rape and murder of several village women and the attemped rape and murder of a Kirigakure kunoichi, Bounty: 50,000 ryo dead or alive." He looked up to gaze at the man with an icy glare, then swept his eyes over the kids in his peripheral vision and took in Emiko's ripped shirt and was glad he had made it in time.

He switched his attention back to the shivering man. "I believe your head will suffice." Tsukebe didn't stand a chance as Naruto used his incredible speed disappear only to appear in behind him as if by teleportation. The last thing he percieved before he died was the feeling of his neck being severed from his spine by Naruto's **Hien no Jutsu**, his lifeless body falling to its knees before slumping forward with his head rolling to a stop beside a tree.

Naruto then pulled out a scroll and sealed the body and head away as the kids looked on. Finishing with that bit unpleasant buisness he turned toward the kids and stopped for a moment as he spotted Kenshin, outwardly his expression didn't change but inside he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Staring back at him with hopeful sharingan eyes along with his friends was a younger identical version of a man he had met only once...Itachi Uchiha

The resemblance was uncanny...the only difference between them was the boy's age and the aura of kindness and hope he radiated. The boy and his friends noticed he was staring at him and the boy asked "Is something the matter Naruto-dono?" Naruto blinked and recovered from his shock. "No nothings wrong. Tell me, how is it you have the Sharingan?" the kids looked confused until the other two remembered Kenshin's eyes. The boy in question blinked "Sharingan? I don't know what you mean Naruto-dono?"

Naruto pulled a pocket mirror and tossed it to the boy. "Look at your eyes and you see." the boy looked toward his friends whose looks urged him to look. He opened it and saw how with perfect clarity how his eyes had changed. "What is this? What's happened to my eyes!" Naruto's suspensions had been confirmed that this kid knew nothing of his heritage.

Naruto headed off the boys questions by explaining "What you are seeing is the kekkei genkai belonging to Konoha's Uchiha Clan called the Sharingan. It is one of the three great dōjutsu along with two others the Byakugan and the Rinnegan and is almost extinct after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto then curious look toward Kenshin and then the others "What are your names?"

Kenshin was confused at first, then confusion quickly turned to excitement as he realized that Naruto could tell him more about his father. Kenshin and the others bowed slightly to, hopefully, their future teacher as they introduced themselves. Kenshin was the first, "Forgive our manners Naruto-dono. My name is Kenshin Miyamoto." Then Tatsuya, "It is an honor to met you Naruto-dono. I am Tatsuya Nakashima." Then Emiko, "And I'm Emiko Hara, Its a pleasure to meet you sir."

Naruto smiled at their enthusiasm and bowed as he returned the greeting. "How do you do." Kenshin looked hopefully at the shinobi that had just saved them. "Naruto-dono. May I ask something of you?" Naruto turned to him and nodded "Yes Kenshin?" Kenshin took a deep breath before continuing, "If I have the Sharingan does that mean my father was an Uchiha?"

He looked down at his feet. "You see...I've never met my father. My mother told me he was a Konoha shinobi and how she and my father met each other one day while he was passing through on a mission when they were 17. He spent a few months here before he met up with the rest of his team and returned to Konoha."

Naruto sat down on a tree stump and gestured to them to join him. "Tell me more." Kenshin told Naruto about his life and his dream of becoming a shinobi and learning more about his father as the others listened, they knew it was important to their friend. "...and that's basically it. So can you tell me more about my father? Did you know him? Is he even alive?" The hopeful look returned to his eyes as he gazed at Naruto, whose face had become pensive.

He debated about what he should tell the boy, but in the end he decided to tell the kid the truth. He felt it best he heard it from him than someone else. "Yes, I have met your father before and I can assure you he is very much alive. His name is Itachi Uchiha, a man who was hailed as one of the greatest shinobi the Uchiha Clan had ever produced and one of the best Jonin in Konoha."

Kenshin's face lit up at that, which made Naruto hate what he had to tell him next, "However." The others noticed his sad expression and knew something was wrong. "Twleve years ago today, Itachi became a missing-nin after massacring the entire Uchiha Clan...Only his brother, your uncle, Sasuke Uchiha was spared."

He looked down as the three kids face's transformed in horror. What kind of person could massacre their entire family! Naruto continued as he took in their shock, "No one knows why he did it. All they know is that Itachi suddenly came home and mercilessly killed every single one of the clan members. Now he is part of a mysterious organization whose ultimate goal is unknown... Your uncle, Sasuke left the village almost three years ago to try and find a way to take revenge for the killings..."

Naruto looked up at the boy, who had just learned his father was a wanted mass murderer and he and his uncle were both trying their utmost to kill one another. Naruto then got up and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, I wish I could have something better to tell you."

Kenshin felt lost as he sorted through it all, his eyes returned to normal as everything he had ever thought about his father was thrown out the window. Now he didin't know what to think of the man he had always hoped he could meet. Then, Kenshin felt a set of arms wrap around him looked to see Emiko hugging him and another hand resting on his shoulder and Tatsuya giving him an encouraging smile.

Kenshin's eyes filled with tears and smiled greatfully toward his friends that were always there for him when he needed them. His eyes then filled with determination as he promised himself that he would never let anything harm his friends. He wiped away his tears as before turning back to Naruto "Something caught in my eye." Naruto smiled at the excuse. "Of course."

Kenshin nodded and turned to his friends "Well should we do what we came here for!" They both grinned and all three spun around toward Naruto, who was curious as to what they were talking about, was surprised as they all bowed with their hands at their sides and said in unison. "Naruto-dono! Please take us as your students! We wish to you to teach us the true way of the shinobi! Our dream is to join the ninja of Konoha and become three of the greatest shinobi in the world."

Naruto blinked in confusion, as this sort of thing had never happened to him before. He quickly collected himself as he thought about the idea as they waited anxiously his response. He thought about how they had been able to hold off a chunin with just by training themselves. If were trained properly, they could become very powerful ninja.

Then, there was how they protected one another and didn't leave their friends, even when they were certian they going to die. That kind of determination gave them alot of credit in his book. But the real decision breaker had been the look in their eyes when they talked about their dream. He watched as he saw the determination in their eyes and made his decision.

"I have decided that..Because you have shown that you all possess the character and dedication that is needed to survive in this ninja world..I will take you...Kenshin, Tatsuya, and Emiko of the Land of Waves as my disciples."

All three stood quietly as the statement sunk in, then the newly initiated disciples erupted into cheers and started dancing in a circle chanting "We gonna be shinobi!". As this was happening they failed to notice that Naruto had started walking away before he called over his shoulder in a pleasent mannner with an ever present smile on his face. "Are you three coming or are you going to keep dancing all day!" they turned to see Naruto's retreating form and Emiko called out just as they rushed after him "Coming Sensei!" His smile unbeknownst to his new apprentices _'Maybe their are perks to being a teacher.'_

* * *

**Timeskip: 5 days Later...**

Covincing his new team's guardians to agree to allow him to teach them and travel away from the Land of Waves was surprisingly easy. They had known about the kids ambitions about becoming shinobi and were very proud of them for getting Naruto to take them as his apprentices. In his conversations with the families it was revealed that Kenshin's great-grandfather had been a shinobi of Uzushio who posessed both the Scorch and Lava Release kekkei genkai.

Kenshin's grandmother had been four-years old when Uzushio fell. Both her grandparents and her parents had been killed defending the village, needless to say she had never been taught to use chakra, thus the ability had laid dormant. Now that Naruto knew this, she made him promise her he would teach Kenshin what she and the boy's mother had been unable to. He promised her he would do his best to teach Kenshin everything he could. This brought a smile to the old woman's face.

Then he learned from Tatsuya's stepfather that his birthparents had been refugees from Kirigakure who fled because of the kekkei genkai discrimination and started over as fishermen. Both of them had been from different clans and possessed the Storm and Ice Release kekkei genkai respectively. They died when Tatsuya was a two and was left in an orphanage for 4 years until Hiroshi, who was a friend of Tatsuya's parents had returned from a series of long fishing expeditions in the Land of Lighting. Whe he returned he established the inn to give Tatsuya a stable home. Naruto had given the same promise he had given Kenshin's grandmother and left for Tazuna's place after declining the man's offer to stay at the inn for free.

Tazuna and his family had been surprised to see him, even Tsunami had blushed upon seeing Naruto's newfound looks and charm. When Naruto complimented her and took it in stride. Tazuna had spat out the beer he had been drinking and nearly had a heart attack seeing Naruto actually hitting on his daughter, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest! In fact, she seemed to bask in the words that rolled off Naruto's silver tongue.

Inari on the other hand, had immediately turned green at the sight and ran to the bathroom to be sick. After that, he tried washing his eyes out and plugging his ears to rid himself of the disturbing images and sounds of Naruto and his mother's interaction. He could later be found locked in the bathroom while sitting next to the toilet, rocking in the fetal postion as his eyes became glowing white orbs in the dim light and chuckling disturbingly.

Emiko's parents had been from a long line of sailors and fisherman and would be the first of her family to become a shinobi. He had promised her uncle he would help keep her out of trouble. He had almost been forced to make sure no guy's got any ideas about dating her, but was saved by the untimely arrival of his wife, who pulled her husband along forcefully by the ear.

She apologized and bid him good evening in a very sweet voice, the one that her husband knew meant that she would unleash her wrath upon him as soon as Naruto left. He looked pleadingly at Naruto, but Naruto hadn't survived being around Sakura and Tsunade this long by ignoring his instincts when they warned him of impending doom should he interfere with woman's punishment. Naruto gave the man a sympathetic look as nodded to his wife and leaped away. The hope the man had been harboring was quickly snuffed out as the door closed behind his wife.

His screams could be heard from several city blocks away. Many sailors drank to the poor bastard who was unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of his wife ire.

Naruto and his new team were now leaving to start their training before Naruto's scheduled meeting with Jiraiya to return to Konoha in eight months. His disciples had had a big party hosted by their family and friends who had all wished them luck on their journey and gave them gifts in order to remember them by.

Kenshin had been given his great-grandfathers a necklace of shark teeth with a medium-sized black pearl in the center by his grandmother. Tatsuya had been given a rare pair of black-bladed Dual Dao Swords made from the iron of a meteorite that Hiroshi purchased on the his last fishing expedition. Emiko had been given a beautifully crafted battle kimono by her aunt that she bought off a Merchant who specialized in shinobi armor and gear.

After the people of Wave gave them a good sendoff they took off across the bridge. They stopped briefly at Zabuza and Haku's gravesite to let their master pay his respects. Unbeknownst to them however Naruto has placed a sealing jutsu on _**Kubikiri Hōchō**_to prevent anyone from taking the blade using a technique he had learned from the Uzumaki Clan scrolls.

After that was done they set off into the horizon and toward the uncertain future.

* * *

**Timeskip: 8 months later **

**Unknown Location, Land Of Fire**

Naruto and his team were waiting patiently for Jiraiya to arrive. Naruto couldn't wait to see his teacher again and show off his own students a little. The three of them had come far in the last 8 months. No longer were they the kids from Wave Country who could only learn their skills from some scrolls left by The team had progressed greatly in their training as both as individuals and in working as a team. At the moment if all three of them were to take the chunin exams, he believed they could pass it with flying colors.

For the first 2 months, their mornings consisted of working on their basics and chakra control after which he would have them doing constant taijutsu drills while wearing weights until the afternoon with short 10-5 minute breaks in between. In the afternoon he taught them how to play shougi and gave them several books to study until they memorized everything he felt was needed to improve their tactical and stretegic planning as well learning the value of information. "Even the strongest shinobi can be overcome if his opponent can find a way to neutralize that against them to make their strength your own." He also placed them on diets to help increase their physical fitness to the highest possible point.

The next two months he focused on Survival Training, Taijutsu, and Weapons Training. Naruto taught them how to use their knowledge to navagate through a forest full of traps he placed eariler within the timelimit being until the afternoon under the threat of no lunch. Needless to say, the motivation worked wonders and they learned to work their way through eventually. They didn't always manage it but they did so less and less everytime until it became easier. After survival training, Naruto created two shadow clones and worked with each one individually to work on taijutsu and weapons training.

The team had been given the option of choosing their own weapon from stash of weapons stored in one of his scrolls that he had picked up on some of his previous missons, with the exception of Tatsuya who already possessed two weapons. Kenshin had chosen a pair of Dual Dha Swords similar to Tatsuya's Dual Dao blades. Emiko had chosen three sets of weapons, a pair of Tantō, a pair of spring-loaded wrist and ankle holsters that fire Senbon at will with a single gesture, and a set of set of two metal fans.

All of their weapons had been forged with chakra conducting metal and were highly useful in battle. Combined with with the almost torturous strength and speed training methods Naruto constantly put them through,while increasing the weight everytime they were about to get used to it, left Kenshin and Tatsuya with slim but chisled physiques and Emiko with a lithe and elegantly defined musculature. Their speed was now a very close match to how Rock Lee's had been 3 years ago without his weights before using the **Eight Gates**.

When teaching them taijutsu forms he had taught them to use their creativity to develop their own unique styles using their body's natural movement along with their perfered method of fighting.

Kenshin's taijutsu featured an aggressive style that used hands, feet, elbows, hips, knees, shoulders and head. It also mirrors the movement of a dragon swooping down on its prey that contained close-range techniques for seizing and holding that make use of the hand and kicks were meant to be extended as far as possible without sacrificing balance.

It borrowed some key elements and a few techniques from Konoha's **Gōken **style taijutsu to increase its speed and power. however, he used his swords as his primary means of defense but used this form in combination with his swords to create the weapon form of this style. He called this style **Ryu Kagoken **(Caged Dragon Fist) after Naruto told him that when he used it almost seemed like Kenshin had become a fierce dragon trapped in human form.

Tatsuya's style featured was fluid with precise stepping and strong rooted stancework coupled with a powerful rhythmic kata using the palms, fists, knees, forearms, elbows, and fingers that maintained a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. Tatsuya used the style's balance of strength and defense along with its principle idea was to come up with effective strategies by calmly listening and waiting before attacking with vicious furiosity at the right moment to overwhelm opponents when engaging in Taijutsu.

Like Kenshin's style it borrowed key elements and a few techniques from Konoha's **Gōken **style taijutsu. However, he mainly liked to fight with his swords like Kenshin and often practiced against him in spars using their blades in order to sharpen each others skills. His style was called **Aranamiken **(Stormy Seas Fist) when Naruto commented it looked like the storm of Tatsuya's heart was released from it's confines when using the style.

Emiko's taijutsu featured deceptive hand movements, intricate footwork, varied kicks, and high leaps with enhanced focus to improve her body's natural movement, perception, and force by taking Naruto's training methods a step further. It also featured the use of coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm her opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending at the same time.

She often used this in combination with her weapon sets to make hers a very versatile style wielded to devastating effect with the added speed aspects of the **Gōken** and the precise movement techniques of the Hyuuga's **Jūken **style. She based several of the main elements of the style on the Kabuki/Geisha hybrid dance forms she had seen performed by professorial Geisha on their travels to some of the larger cities and towns.

She had convinced some of these women to teach her these dances and they were all to happy to instruct her out of their love of seeing a young girl showing such an interest in their craft. Her style was called the **Dansu Geishaken **(Dancing Geisha Fist) in honor of these women. She even sometimes performed the dances she learned for her team just for the pleasure of seeing her master enjoy the performance and making her two teammates gaze at her in awe of the beauty they were seeing. Naruto sometimes teased them whenever he caught one or both of them blushing during these times much to his teams embarrassment and provided him with some amusement.

They spent the last months of the trip at the Shinobi Temple in the Land of Fire where Naruto convinced the monks to allow him train with them and learn in some of their secret techniques under the condition he swear an oath never teach them to someone without their permisson. Nartuo agreed to this and learned the monks taijutsu style and incorperated it into his **Shurashinken **style. With the help the elder monk Chiriku, who was an old friend Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto managed to learn the ultimate technique of fire temple monks, **Raigō: Senjusatsu**.

Naruto also used these months to study all the texts he had found in the ruins while using his shadow clones to train them individually in some of the advanced ninjutsu techniques. Some of these techniques came from the scrolls he had found, the others were techniques like the **Shunshin no Jutsu**, Nature Transformation, Chakra flow, **Tōmegane no Jutsu**, and the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. One technique even came from his own arsenal, The** Rasengan**,which had taken them three and a half months to master and they didn't have the ability to combine it with Nature transformation like Naruto did.

With Kenshin and Tatsuya he mainly helped them learn how to use their kekkei genkai techniques while he trained Emiko in the use of several powerful, but obsure, Ninjutsu. Kenshin became highly skilled with his Boil and Lava Release along with learning advanced Fire Release techniques while learning how to control and refine his use of his Sharingan abilites.

It was also during this time Kenshin discovered a summoning contract while they were on a mission. The contract had been sealed by the original owner before it was stolen by their target, a nukenin who was wanted for murdering the son of a popular noble. After they finished the mission and recieved their pay, Naruto used the knowledge of Fūinjutsu he had learned from the Uzumaki Clan scrolls to release the seal on the scroll. Since Kenshin had been the one to find it, Naruto allowed him to sign the contract.

When he finished teaching Kenshin how to use the summoning technique, Kenshin used the jutsu to summon one of the animals he had just made a contract with. When the others saw what he summoned Naruto and the rest were shocked, for Kenshin had summoned an animal they had only heard about in legends...

...A Dragon.

After they got over their shock at seeing a real-life dragon, they learned from the summoned Dragon that Kenshin had signed the contract belonging to the Fire Dragons. There were apparently several different species of Dragon, each born with a high-affinity to whichever elemental chakra they where named after and each had their own contract.

Kenshin spent alot of his time learning to summon specific dragons, the largest which was at least twice the size of Orochimaru's personal summon Manda. Kenshin also learned that the Dragons were a very difficult species to work with, even more so than the toads. Though after a while, Kenshin managed to get them to accept him as their summoner, due to the fact that he had a lot in common with the legendary creatures.

Kenshin developed two personal ninjutsu to incorperate the abilites of his fire chakra into his Dha Swords to allow them to sear through objects and fire crescents of Fire chakra similiar to the **Samurai Tsurugi no Jutsu** called **Fire Release: Ranrantaru Yaiba **and **Tatsutsume**. The wounds caused by these techniques rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the super-heated blade cauterized the wounds as it passed, and thus even a severe didn't tend to bleed heavily.

Tatsuya also took to the training with great enthusiasm and learned to use his Storm and Ice Release kekkei genkai to a very high degree from scrolls given to him by Naruto. He also learned how to use some powerful Water, Wind, and Lighting Release techniques also from the scrolls Naruto had gave him. He learned to use Lightning Chakra Flow and **Hien no Jutsu** on his Dual Dao Blades simultaneously to enhance the deadly power of his swords like Kenshin to be able to paralyze, stun, and cut down opponents with ease. He created a sword form called **Shippukenbu **in reference to how the form reflected a raging hurricane of blades. During this time he discovered and made a contract with a giant hawk the size of Gamaken.

Emiko had trained with great passion in order to keep her abilites on the same level as her comrades. Naruto had taught her how to use several Wind and Water Release Ninjutsu and gave her some scrolls with several genjutsu and other obscure ninjutsu techniques. She learned to use the **Chakura no Mesu **and **Hien no Jutsu** in combination with her taijutsu and weapon sets to surprise her opponents. She also taught herself how to increase her natural strength to incredible levels using a variation of Tsunade's **Chakura Baikyu Tsuyosa **after hearing about it from Naruto.

While not as powerful as Tsunade's version, it did increase her strength to levels where she could lift boulders and cause craters whenever she hit something. This made the young monks in training think twice about asking her out after seeing it, with Emiko being innocently clueless all the while about the reason as to why they were so intimidated. The elder monks and Naruto chuckled whenever they saw this and even had a small betting pool to see how long it would take before whatever guy approached her silently or loudly retreated in fear. She also signed a summoning contract that allowed her to summon a kaleidoscope of butterflies that possessed all sorts of unique powers, with the largest being the size of Tsunade's personal summon animal Katsuyu.

One night when he and his students were sitting by the fire Naruto had decided to give the three titles out of amusement in reflection of their skills.

Kenshin the Dragon, because of his talent for using any fire-style related ninjutsu, his passonate personality, and his ability to summon dragons.

Tatsuya the Storm, in reference to how his skills seemed to project the power of a raging ocean and his ability to seemingly manipulate any form of water.

Emiko the Dancer, in light of her abilites focus on the cordinated and graceful dance-like style of fightning.

He hadn't been serious at the time, but all three of them looked at him in happiness and said they would be honored to take these names and make them known throughout all the hidden villages. Naruto had been touched by their sincere declaration and told them they had been some of the best students he had ever had.

After the eight month training period was over they had left the Shinobi Temple after a cheerful farewell from the monks. Had reached the predesignated agreed upon by Naruto and Jiraiya the week before. They pasted the time with their daily training exercises and Emiko performing a new dance she had come up with in her free time for fun.

Presently, Naruto was mediating on a rock while his students were practicing felt the unmistakeable signature of his masters chakra enter the clearing. With a smile he called spoke just loud enough for his students to hear "Hello Pervy-Sage, Its been awhile..." The three disciples stopped their routine when they heard Naruto speak.

The toad Sage seemed to fall from the sky atop a large toad while doing his signature kabuki pose and introduction. All three of Naruto's students sweatdropped thinking _'This perverted old man is sensei's teacher?' _

However they quickly saw after the first glance that he was someone to fear facing when they noticed his powerful muscles and perceptive gaze as he gestured toward them. "Who are they kid?" Naruto's smile grew as he replied "Pervy-Sage, I would like to introduce you to my students..." He gestured to each of them as they were introduced "This is Tatsuya Nakashima.." the boy bowed toward Jiraiya in greeting. "This is Emiko Hara..." The young girl nodded toward the Toad Sage. "Naruto then gesture to Kenshin whose resemblance to his father caused Jiraiya's eyes to widen slightly. "And this young man is Kenshin Miyamoto."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya's face "The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" Jiraiya gave him a look that told him he should explain. He told his three apprentices to return to their drills while he spoke to Jiraiya. He informed his teacher of what he had been doing the past few months and told him his reasons for taking them as his apprentices. In the end Jiraiya accepted his reasoning and grinned excitedly "I can't wait to see when those three take the chunin exams. Should prove to be quite the performance." Naruto smiled conspiratorially "You have no idea."

They returned and told the team to pack up the camp. An hour later all five of them where leaping through the trees toward Konoha. The time had come for Naruto,his team, and Jiraiya to meet whatever the uncertain future held...and for the first time in three years Naruto and Jiraiya were finally returning home.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

Hope you all have enjoyed this latest installment of Naruto Shippuuden Reborn. This chapter took me several sleepless days and nights so I could finish it for your viewing pleasure and hope you like my writing after this long period of inactivity. Also thank you for reviews of the last chapter.

As always, Please, send LOTS and LOTS of reviews so I may be inspired by you so I don't suffer the terrible curse that all us authors face sometimes known as writers block. Thank you once again for your latest reviews and hope you enjoy the chapter

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	12. Homecoming, Reunions & Rivalries: RE

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Well I finally found time to update

Thank You for all your reviews, unfortunately I don't have much time to write this chapter so I won't be answering any reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Seals: _**'I**_** - **_**Inu - Tori - Saru - Hitsuji'**_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 12: Homecoming, Reunions & Rivalries

Naruto, Jiraiya and company had reached the outskirts of the village in less than 3 days. Naruto had suggested to his students that they had best wear the hooded cloaks he had bought for them earlier that week when entering Konoha. The reason he gave them was that they where unknown to the Konoha shinobi and that it best they not draw attention to themselves before Jiraiya and Naruto spoke with the Hokage. However, just between Jiraiya and Naruto the real reason was they didn't want anyone to see Kenshin's face before they could explain to the situation to Tsunade. Naruto's students took his advice and donned the attire before setting out on the last leg of there journey.

* * *

**Konoha Guard Station: Main Gate**

Kotetsu Hagane and his partner Izumo Kamizuki where both sitting inside the guard booth waiting for the end of their shift. Neither one of them enjoyed guard duty and couldn't wait for the next rotation. Then they heard the noise of footsteps coming toward them from outside the main gate. They learned a little to see who it was and saw 5 people approaching the entrance. 3 of the newcomers were wearing dark-hooded cloaks that hid their faces from view and neither one recognized them, however it was the last two at the front of the group that caught their attention. They recognized the tall white-haired man as Jiraiya the Toad Sage instantly and that information made them quickly look over to his companion and was amazed by what they were seeing.

This person stood as tall as Jiraiya while having a slimmer, yet very defined, muscular build and was objectively speaking quite hansome. His outfit consisted of a form-fitting crimsom-red jacket with the upper shoulders area of the jacket being black with the color scheme reflected in the pants and black shinobi sandals. He also wore a Konoha forehead protector with a longer black bandanna. But the most interesting part of the ensemble was the long red coat with black flaming designs at the bottom and a large scroll on his back as well as two uniquely-designed trench knifes on his waist. When they saw his face they noticed his shoulder-length, spiky, blond hair and 3 distinct whisker marks on each side of his face they realized this could only be one person.

Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Shinobi...Naruto Uzumaki

The five passed by in silence and after they had gone Kotetsu turned to his partner. "Izumo, did you just see what I just saw?" Izumo nodded then grinned. "No doubt about it. That was definitely Naruto. Looks like things are going to get interesting around here again." Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait to see how the others will react...he certainly grown. I wonder who those other three were...Oh well. I guess we'll find out later" Both of them went back to there places thinking about how drastic Naruto change was both knew that the boring days of quiet had finally come to an end.

* * *

**Konoha Market District: Main Street**

The five had stopped a little ways into the village as Naruto turned around to face his students and his teacher. "Alright you three, my and Pervy-Sage over here are going to report to the Hokage. So in the meantime, I think you should explore the village. It would help you to the know more about the place you'll be living and working at for rest of your careers as shinobi. Stay out of trouble and try not to draw much attention to yourselves if possible. Until we talk to Tsunade about placing you in the shinobi program, keep your identities a secret, especially you Kenshin." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper along with some cash then passed it to Emiko.

"Our report to the Hokage shouldn't take long. So I want you to meet me at the address listed on that paper in about 2 hours. Have fun!" He and Jiraiya both formed identical seals at the same time and dissapeared using **Shunshin no Jutsu**. The three looked to each other then headed further into the village and learn more about there new home. They had heard about the place alot from stories told by the elders in Wave and by their sensei and wished to see if the reality lived up to the legends.

* * *

**Hokage Residence: Main Office**

Team Ebisu had just left from reporting their success at cathing the ever elusive Tora and returning him to his owner. Tsunade could help but smile at how Konohamaru had declared his plans to become the Nanadaime Hokage and how Naruto would become Rokudaime Hokage. It reminded her alot of how Naruto was when she had first met him. She had already sent Sakura to get the pedestrian passage report from Kotetsu and Izumo.

Now she was listening to one of her recently promoted ANBU captains give her report on a misson well done. she turned to gaze at black ops operative and was reminded of the wayward Naruto, as the ANBU captian had only recently returned to Konoha's service two years ago and shown great progress in her interactions between her team and had managed to make a few new friends over the years. She smiled and shook her head then addressed the masked shinobi. "Thank you for your report...Kagura-Taicho."

The other woman bowed her head as she removed her mask, revealing a very beautiful woman with multiple tattoos shaped not unlike a flower's petals on the left side of her face. "I am happy to serve milady." Two years ago, Kagura had resumed her duty after letters carried by two messager hawks from the Lands of Fangs & Claws arrived at the Hokage residence explaining her role in protecting both diamiyo's children under Naruto's command, along with a request for Konoha to allow her to return to active duty.

Tsunade had been surprised to say the least, but after careful consideration and a detailed report of the events from Kagura herself she had allowed the woman to return under the condition that she was to be put under strict surveillance for a year while she completed her duties. After many months of gruelling missons and intensive training while proving to her fellow shinobi she was back for good, Kagura had proven herself trust worthy and was promoted to Captian for her loyalty as well as her undeniable skill.

Kagura returned the Hokage's smile with a grin "Will that be all Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade was about to anwser a knock on the door interupted her before she could answer the ANBU captian. Tsunade looked glanced up as she said "Come in."

Who came through the door surprised both women as they beheld a very tall, built, and handsome Naruto with Jiraiya right behind him. The young man took one look at the duo before flashing them a ladykiller smile, "Long time, no see ladies. You miss me?"

The two Kunoichi shook off their surprise at Naruto's new appearence and Kagura grinned as santered over to younger shinobi while giving him a sultry look."Well, if it isn't my favorite blonde come home after 3 long years. I can't wait to see how much you've improved your skills hansome. Because now I think I might have to take you on that date I promised you 2 years ago." Tsunade looked at the scene in both silent amusement and curiosity. She was surprised by Kagura's shameless flirting with a guy 7 years her junior, but what really threw her for a loop was Naruto's response.

He gently took Kagura's hand and gave it a chaste kiss before he lifted it, along with her arm, above her head and slowly twirled her around while pulling her closer so she leaned backwards into his chest. Then started to, what appeared to the others at least, like he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. "As much I would really love to take you up on that offer right now. Unfortunately, I have matters to attend to with Tsunade-bachan, and from the looks of it you have your own duties as well." She giggled at Naruto's nickname for the Hokage. "Well, I guess i'll have to catch you at a later time then. But before I go, lets mess with two a little bit shall we?" Naruto chuckled sliently and stepped up their little show. He placed a small kiss behind her ear then worked his way down her neck, with Kagura making small groans for both the benefit their audience and because she actually enjoyed his ministrations as he skilfully worked his way down her neck and awakening sensations she hadn't felt in a long time.

Tsunade was silently shocked by Naruto's behavior while Jiraiya on the other hand was scribbling furiously in his production notebook and giggling perversely. The Hokage, who had decided she had seen enough coughed pointedly toward the two which stopped their performance with Naruto just reaching the junction between Kagura's neck and shoulder. "If you're quite finished, Kagura-Taicho could you please return to your post. I have much to speak about with these two in private."

Kagura nodded and extracated herself from Naruto's embrace much to her hidden disappointment. She then gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room while swaying her hips in a seductive manner. "See ya, hansome." Naruto grinned, "Later beautiful." She exited the door and left the three alone to their business.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade who smiled at the young man she thought of like he was her own grandchild. She stood up from her chair, walked over to the other side of her desk and embraced him in a warm hug. She then realized just how tall he actually was when she saw he was a good head taller than her "You've grown quite a bit haven't you kid." He gave her a grin, "Yeah. Love the face on the monument by the way it's a good likeness."She reached reached up and ruffled his hair a bit "Why thank you." She then returned to her usual tough love demeanor, walked back over to her desk and sat down before addressing them. "So I take it your training proved fruitful?" Jiraiya grinned at his teamate, "Oh I would say that it was more than just fruitful. The kid's become so powerful that it would probably take someone of S-ranked ability just to stay alive in a fight with him. Even Kakashi would be no match for him now. Hell even I would be likely to die if we were to fight seriously. He could probably become Hokage now if he wished."

Tsunade was surprised by Jiraiya's assesment of Naruto's abilities. While her teammate would often exaggerate when it came to his students being stronger than others, he had never once exaggerated when he compared their strength to his own. This meant that Naruto may very well be as strong as her teammate said he was. She however, wasn't one to accept just words alone. She was someone who had to see results with her own eyes. "Well since you seem so confident of his abilites I think I will be the one to assess the results of his training. If he has become as strong as you say than keeping him at the Genin level would be pointless. So if he passes my test then I will promote him to the rank of Jonin." She smiled "Once Sakura gets back we can begin the test immediately."

Naruto nodded and moved on to the second reason he had come to see her. "There's also something else you should know about that correlates to my training." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. "And what is that exactly?" Naruto grinned widely giving the Hokage a strange feeling she was about to learn something interesting. "Okay, so it's like this..."

* * *

**Konoha Market District: Main Street**

The boys and Emiko had just left the third clothing shop they had visted in the last hour. The boys didn't take as long as their female friend to find some items they liked and had been forced by Emiko to appraise some outfits she had picked out, some of which made them blush. They were now acting as her pack mules as she led them to toward the address listed by their teacher. The boys, weighed down by dozens bags filled with several of the latest fashions, couldn't help but wonder if Naruto knew this was going to happen when he handed the cash to Emiko. They looked at each other without speaking, as there was no real need to, and silently agreeded they'd get their teacher back for this. Their silent conversation was suddenly interupted by a loud scream and the sound of colliding bodies. They quickly turned toward the source and found that they're friend had just been run into by a kid about their age. The boy had short spiky brown hair and a scarf around his neck and he was followed shortly by who they assumed were his teammates and an older kunoichi with shockingly pink hair.

Konohamaru rubbed his back as he looked over at the person he ran into. "Hey! watch where you're going!" Then saw that he had ran into a beautiful girl covered in a cloak who was about his age. Before he could recover from his sudden surprise, two other guys wearing the same kind of cloak she was appeared on either side of the fallen girl, startling Konohamaru and the others when they realized that they were probably shinobi. One of them helped her up while the other glared at Konohamaru. The guy's face was hard to make out under the shade of his hood but you could see the shining of his two intense storm grey eyes. "I believe it you who should watch where their going. We were just minding our own buisness when some reckless hothead decided to barrel into our friend without warning." Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "I think an apologie would suffice."

Moegi decided to speak in her friends defense, "Were sorry about our friend. He gets excited easily and tends to do things without thinking sometimes." Kenshin nodded toward her and then turned to leave. Sakura however, chose that moment to inquire just who these kids were, "Hey kid." Kenshin and his team turned toward her. "Yes?" Sakura seeing she had gotten their attention continued her polite interogation. "Just who are you? I don't remember seeing you around here before." Kenshin replied quickly, keeping Naruto's instructions in mind. "Where traveling shinobi applying for postions in Konoha's shinobi program. Our sensei should be ending his meeting with the Hokage momentarily and we were on our way to meet him. Now if you'll excuse us we have somewhere to be." They all turned and started to walk away. Sakura narrowed her eyes, the three looked more suspicious than before as she noticed that during his explanation the boy had never once mentioned their names. She decided she would find out more about them later after they found Naruto, who they found out just returned from his training with Jiraiya.

Konohamaru who had come to the same conclusion was less subtle in his approach to learning the cloaked shinobi's identities. "Hey wait! You never told us your names." The trio paused for a moment before the other boy replied, "We didn't give them." and continued on their way. However, Konohamaru, who wasn't one to be dismissed so casually by anyone scowled before asking, "Don't you want to know who we are?" Kenshin who was getting a little tired of this replied as he and his team paced away from the group. "At the moment?...No...Right now, I myself couldn't care less." This was the breaking point for Konohamaru, who wasn't going to be threatened and dismissed like he was some kind of dumb kid.

The newly promoted Genin leaped foward with a roar, cocking his fist back to strike at the other boy before the others could stop him. He reached his target in less than 5 seconds and thrusted his fist foward to strike the back of Kenshin's head. But it never reached it's target, because Kenshin, who had heard Konohamaru's enraged battle cry, was able to use the skills Naruto had drilled into his students about never letting your opponent get the first blow in to dodge Konohamaru's fist by only slightly moving his head sideways at the last second and letting the other boy's attack sailed right by with his back still facing his opponent.

This left Konohamaru surprised and caught off guard by the unexpected move and was rewarded for this lapse in concentration by Kenshin, who turned around so fast that the other boy had no time to react, and used the momentum from Konohamaru's leap against him as he viciously struck the scarf-wearing genin with a hard knee to his solar plexus, which knocked the breath out of him, followed by a powerful backhand fist to the head near his temple. The blow carried enough force behind it to send Konohamaru spinning backwards toward his team. They moved out the way as their friend went tumbling a few feet before coming to a stop in the dirt. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and decided to use this as a way to throw them off the trial in their search for their identites. "You know attacking someone who has done nothing to you is quite rude. I believe I need to teach you a lesson in manners."

Konohamaru got up and shook the out the cobwebs from his head then glared at the other boy. The genin realized now that this guy was no ordinary shinobi. He smiled _'Finally! Someone my age that can is actually presents a challenge! Sure Moegi and Udon aren't pushovers but they have never challenged me like this guy has. I'll just have to beat him and teach him a lesson! And I have just the jutsu to do it! Get ready you bastard, because you're in for a rude awakening! No one messes with the future 7th Hokage!' _Konohamaru then made a handseal and summoned a Kage Bunshin to his side to perpare for his next technique. Kenshin eyes narrowed slightly as readied himself for whatever his opponent had in mind.

Udon was about to try and help his friend and prepared to throw some shuriken to distract his opponent, but just as his hand was about to release the small projectiles a hand appeared and held his wrist in a surprisingly powerful grip. Udon and the others turned their attention away from the scuffle to see the other cloaked boy holding Udon in an iron grip. "Now Now lets just let them settle this dispute between the two of them shall we? There's no need for all of us to be fighting. Besides your friend did start this little scuffle." Sakura, who had been about to step between the two but thought about it and decided that the kid, despite being a slightly suspicious, was right. Konohamaru was in the wrong by attacking them because he couldn't control his temper and decided to see how this would turn out. She was also confident she could stop this little grudge match should they take things to far. Mogei looked to Sakura for guidance, the pink-haired girl who shook her head to her silent question of whether or not they should get involved and motioned for her not to interfere. The girl nodded then went and stood beside her sempai.

Tatsuya, seeing a positive response to his request, released Udon from his grasp. The four-eyed boy pulled back his hand and returned his shuriken to the pouch on his waist. He back away from Tatsuya and went to stand by Sakura and Moegi while rubbing his wrist that looked like it was going to bruise from the pressure it had endured from Tatsuya's grip. Tatsuya rwalked back over to Emiko, who was trying to reason with Kenshin to prevent the fight from going any further. "Stop fighting you two! Your going to get us all in trouble!" however he pleas fell on deaf ears. Konohamaru placed his hand out to his clone who began to start making clawing motions with its hands with chakra gathering into Konohamaru's hand until it formed into a small spiralling sphere. "**Rasengan**!"

Sakura was suprised. When had Konohamaru learned how to use the **Rasengan**? As far as she new only three people knew how to perform the technique and the only two living practitioners had been away for 3 years. She then realized that Naruto must have taught Konohamaru how to do it before he left, as it seemed to be the only explanation that seemed to make since. Then she noticed it was smaller than Naruto's version and he also needed to keep the clone around in order to keep the techniue stable then figured that he hadn't quite mastered it just yet. But just being able to perform such a difficult technique at his age could only mean that he had possibly inherited his grandfather, the 3rd Hokage's, natural talent for ninjustu. He could possibly become Hokage someday if his grandfather was any indication. She was brought out of her musings when the genin started gloating. "Scared yet? You should be because this technique is gonna send you packing! When I'm done with you your own mother won't be able to recognize you!" Sakura then saw the other two wrince slightly on that last comment before the guy who had stopped Udon from attacking stated. "Yep. It's official. That kid about to either experience a new definiton of pain or a very gruesome death." Before the others could ask what he meant Kenshin responded to Konohamaru's gloating. "Is that all?"

Konohamaru blinked. This guy reaction was different than he had expected. His opponent didn't seem afraid of his technique or even suprised at all. Instead, the looked calm as a cucumber, in fact he looked a little too calm after that last comment. Konohamaru was becoming weary, like somthing wasn't quite right. But his excitement overcame his caution as he and the Kage Bushin surged forward toward their opponent. "Is that all? I show you to fear my jutsu!" The sound of the sphere grew loud as he raced toward his disguised enemy.

Kenshin then decided that this little punk needed to be taken down a peg or two. He pulled back his cloak to reveal his right arm. "You call that thing a **Rasengan**?" Then Kenshin held his hand in front of him and suddenly, much to the everyone but his teammates shock, chakra gathered into his palm until it formed into a perfect **Rasengan**! Kenshin's version was larger than Konohamaru's and didn't need a clone to stablize it, showing that he had a much better grasp of the technique than his opponent. Kenshin then sped foward while holding the arm holding his Rasengan slightly cocked back to meet the stunned genin's attack. Konohamaru got over his shock quickly and increased his speed to match Kenshin's.

Then, just before the two techniques could clash a red blur impacted between the two combatants, causing them to lose their concentration and both of their techniques to fade away as they were forced to abandon their attacks to avoid being hit.

Konohamaru was blown backwards and fell on his ass while Kenshin managed to land gracefully in a crouch on the other side of the dust cloud kicked up by whatever landed between them. As the dust started to clear they began to see the outline of a tall muscular man wearing a long coat. Then Sakura heard a slightly familiar voice come from the ever clearing smokescreen "I can't leave for a minute without something happening can I? I think someone up there must really have it in for me." the dust finally cleared revealing the identity of the interloper. What they saw shocked Sakura beyond belief, for there stood someone she and the others hadn't seen in 3 years, her friend and teammate Naruto Uzumaki.

But this Naruto was much different than the teammate that had left 3 years ago. This Naruto was a giant, standing somewhere a little over 6 feet tall, with longer blonde hair that reach down to his broad shoulders that framed his sharper facial features. He also wore a form-fitting crimsom-red jacket covered by a long, flowing crimson overcoat that showed off a slim yet greatly defined build. To her this Naruto looked powerful, to her this Naruto looked HOT! She blushed before shaking her head to rid herself of the perverted thoughts sneaking their way into her head. _'What am I doing? I love Sasuke don't I? Naruto is just a good friend...abiet a very hansome friend...with a such gorgeous body that looks just right for...No!...Bad Sakura! Bad Sakura!_' While Sakura was engaging in her internal struggle with herself, Naruto turned his attention to his students.

The other's watched curiously as he took out three Leaf Hitai-ate and tossed them each a each of the newcomers. The cloth for each one was different, Kenshin's was black, Tatsuya's was Crimson, and Emiko's was white. They quickly tied them on and studied each other for a moment before looking back to their teacher. He took a moment to look them up and down before nodding in a satisfied manner. "Well I've spoken with Tsunade and she's agreed to allowing you three to join the Shionbi program as Genin you'll be registered and given your registration number, passport, and shinobi ID. I have also informed her of the situation, so you can remove those disguises now." They nodded before grabbing their cloaks and tossing them off, finally revealing their appearance to the others. Team Ebisu blushed as what they saw. Konohamaru and Udon were mesmerised as Emiko ran a hand through her foxglove hair as it swayed in the wind and battle kimono that gave her a combination of deadly purpose and stunning beauty. Mogei had hearts in her eyes as she drunk in Kenshin and Tatsuya's good looks. All three put their fists in front of them thinking the same thing _'STRIKE!' _

Sakura noticed how her teammate spoke to them and asked. "Naruto, not that I'm not pleased to see you. But would mind telling us what's going on here? Just who are they exactly?" Naruto turned toward her as he just noticed she was there and smiled. "Oh hi Sakura-chan, It's been awhile and to anwser your question..." He walked behind his team and placed his hands on Tatsuya and Emiko's shoulders as well as gesturing toward Kenshin, "...these three are my students." Sakura blinked as she tried to imagine Naruto as a teacher like their sensei, Kakashi. But she guessed that was how the third kid had been able to learn the **Rasengan**, Konohamaru and him had the same teacher.

Naruto then turned to give a stern look to Kenshin and Konohamaru, "So...Mind telling me exactly why you decided to have a slug match in the middle of the market? You both should know better than this...Did you two even stop to think that using the **Rasengan **in such a confined space could have hurt some innocent bystander...I didn't teach you both that technique so you could go around using it foolishly...I expect you to have better sense than this..." Kenshin bowed his head, "Forgive me, Naruto-sensei. I wasn't thinking clearly and I apologize for my behavior." Konohamaru also realizing what could have happened also apologized. "Sorry, Naruto-nichan...It won't happen again." Naruto accepted their repentance with a slight nod. "See to it that it doesn't...and boys." they looked up to Naruto who was shaking his head with a slight grin. "...next time you feel like your settling your disputes...go to one of the training grounds."

They both flushed in embarassment, Kenshin scratched his head and chuckled. he was followed shortly by Konohamaru. They turned to look at each other, Kenshin held out his hand. "Sorry about being short with you all earlier, I was just trying to do as Naruto-sensei instructed." Konohamaru shook his head while taking Kenshin's hand, "Nah it's alright it was my fault to begin with, so no worries. I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, and I'm going to be the 7th hokage!" Kenshin smiled at the guy's enthusiasm, it reminded him a bit of how Naruto would act at times. "I'm Kenshin, Kenshin Miyamoto Uchiha, and I also wish to one day become Hokage and revive the Uchiha and Miyamoto Clans." He decided to finally adopt his father's family name as well as his mother's. Since he was going to living and serving in the same village as his father's clan had once done that it only seemed appropriate.

When Konohamaru and others heard the name Uchiha they paused and stared. They thought that only Sasuke, and in Sakura's case Sasuke and his brother, where the only Uchiha left after the clan massacre. Sakura now realized why the kid looked familiar. He looked alot like their lost teammate Sasuke. "Kenshin. Can I ask you something?" the younger boy turned toward her. "Yes, Sakura-san?" Sakura had a curious expression on her face that he was unable to identify. "You wouldn't happen to be related to another member of your clan would you? His names Sasuke Uchiha." Kenshin smiled at her as he realized that she must be been Naruto's teammate Sakura Haruno.

Their teacher had told them about his time with being on a team with her and his uncle Sasuke when they were their age. "Yes, he's my uncle." Sakura's eyes widened at the implications of that and turned toward Naruto, who gave her an old team seven code that he would tell her about it later. She turned back to Kenshin, "Well, thank you for telling me this Kenshin...You should come around the hospital sometime so we can talk." the boy gave her a gentle smile. "I 'll think about it, thank you." Konohamaru, who hand been watching the exchange was trying to hold in his excitement about having a rival, after all it would be too easy if there was no one to challenge him for the title of 7th hokage, asked "Well family aside, I got two questions for you. One, can you use the Sharingan? and second,..." He blushed before sparing a glance over to Emiko. "...is your friend over there got a boyfriend?"

Kenshin stared at Konohamaru for the better part of two seconds before he began chuckling. "Well to anwser you questions Konohamaru, yes I can use the Sharingan...and yes Emiko is single." He pulled the other boy closer so the others couldn't hear him. "Although I wouldn't recommend trying to ask her out...she has this monster strength that can kill you if your not careful around her...and she's a little clueless when it comes to how strong she is...besides." he activated his Sharingan while giving a smile that looked like he was the definition of sweet and innocent, which made what he said next Konohamaru shiver in terror. "Me and Tatsuya over there would have to kill you if hurt her feelings...she very sensitive...you get what I mean?" Konohamaru nodded quickly, the message was quite clear 'Try it and die!'

Naruto who was close enough to hear the conversation, nearly burst out laughing when he saw what Kenshin was doing. He then decided it was time for them to let others into the conversation. "Kenshin, aren't you forgetting something?" he looked pointingly over to the boys teammates. Kenshin then realized what he had forgotten and went over to the pair. "Sorry about that guys..." He placed a hand on each of his friends shoulders. "...everyone I would like you to meet my teammates. This is Tatsuya Nakashima..." the boy gave them a wave. "...and Emiko Hara." the girl gave a slight bow. "How do you do." Naruto, pleased that everyone was not trying to bash each others brains in, decided it was time to for dinner. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling a little hungry. I'm off to get a bowl at Ichiraku's anyone with me." they all nodded. "well lets get moving. I haven't had good Ramen in a long time and I can't wait to savor the taste of that gift from the kami themselves!"

Everyone behind him sweatdropped. If there was one thing about Naruto that would never change. It was his addiction to the food known as Ramen...

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar: An hour later **

After watching in morbid facination as Naruto shoveled down bowl after bowl of Ramen until after maybe the twentieth bowl he finally was satisfied. Naruto got up and was followed shortly by the others. The genin had been chatting with each other animately much to Naruto's silent approval. It was nice to make new friends, Naruto who hadn't had the most ideal childhood was happy that they were getting along so well. As they walked Sakura who was still fighting not to check out Naruto's body again, even though she had to admit to herself that he had become very impressive eye candy that any woman couldn't help but look at, she flushed as she placed a finger on her cheek and struck a pose "So what do think? Do I seem more womanly?"

Naruto, knew that if she had asked that question before he left he would have told her she looked as beautiful as before. But after having 2 years of dating experience, he could now pick up on the subtle hints a woman gave when they were fishing for compliments. He decided to play around a little with her. He added a husky element to his element to his voice. "Well I would have to say that you're even sexier than you where before..." she blushed as his eyes passed over her while speaking slow and sensually."..yes, yes...very womanly indeed." Sakura was feeling faint, when had Naruto become so...so...so charming! Of All the things she had expected from him this wasn't one of them.

Naruto grinned on the inside. _'Now time for the kill.' _He flashed her his best seductive smile that caused her breath to hitch involuntarily. "So...like what you see...Sa-ku-ra- chan." Her heart was beating a mile a minute. What was wrong with her! She loved Sasuke! So was she so nervous around Naruto. She never had felt this way around Sasuke and it was getting increasingly hard to resist not to lean in to get closer her blonde friend's chisled physique as she tried to regain her senses. "Well Naruto...I-I-I t-think y-you look quite hansome." she cursed herself for stuttering, she was so nervous that she couldn't help herself. Naruto moved in for the final stroke, her leaned next to her ever so slightly and whispered huskily just loud enough for her to hear. "Why thank you Sakura-chan...But I'm afraid it just wouldn't work out. Your in love with Sasuke after all." He then retreated back to his original postion and kept on walking as she paused suddenly. _'Wha-What the hell just happened! Was I just...dumped...by Naruto!' _

As Sakura was getting over her shock at what just passed between her and her teammate. Both them hear Konohamaru's voice call out from behind them. "Hey Naruto-nichan!" Naruto turned to Konohamaru, "Yes?" a cloud of smoke appeared and everyone got a eyeful as the smokescreen cleared to reveal the sight of a beautiful, nude woman in a very seductive posture with mists of smoke covering parts of her body. Kenshin and Tatsuya stared while the girls, including Sakura who momentarily forgot her shock at Naruto's leading her on, where scandalized. "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!" after a moment Konohamaru released the technique. "How was that? Had some real 'oomph' to it right?" Naruto chuckled and gave the kid a wise look, "Konohamaru, I'm not a kid anymore. So you shouldn't use techniques like that anymore either." Konohamaru looked down slightly while the girls nodded in approval of Naruto's words and there respect for him went up a few notches.

Then Sakura remembered the stunt he just pulled and decided he needed to be taught a lesson about toying with a her feelings. She addressed him so sweetly that she practically oozed innocence. "Oooooh Naruto-kun!" Naruto sensing danger to himself coming from his teammate readied himself. "Yes Sakura-chan?" She cracked her knuckles and launched a chakra enhanced fist aimed toward his face. "YOU BAKA!" She had expected her punch to land on an unsupecting Naruto like in their younger days and send him crashing several yards through the dirt. What she didn't expect was for Naruto to catch her fist mid-flight. The ground beneath Naruto's feet cracked and caused a small indention in the earth but the blonde never budged. Sakura was stunned, she knew that she didn't have the insane levels of physical strength her Master had but she also knew her own strength was nothing to scoff at. For Naruto to be able to stop her punch without even moving an inch was an incredible feat. Naruto's expression became flinty.

"Sakura-chan.." his voice had dropped just low enough so only the two of them to hear and had lost it usual warmth, replaced with a cold hard tone. "I allowed you to get away with attacking me before because I liked you enough to put up with it... But this isn't back then, and I will not tolerate it from coming from you now. I understand that you are angry with me for toying with you. But understand this, you have no right to reprimand me for leading someone on..." His eyes narrowed and took on a icy glare. "Now you know exactly how I felt all those years ago...how deep the hurt cut..." Sakura then thought thought about all the times Naruto had asked her on a date and when she finally did decided to go on a date with him all she talked about was Sasuke. Then the very next day made him promise to bring their lost teammate back to her. It was then she realized just how insensitive she had been that she didn't even bother to think about how Naruto must of felt about it, how torn he was. She lowered her gaze in shame and was on the verge of slient tears. This wasn't how she wanted their reunion to turn out. This was suppose to be a happy time!

His gaze softened a little and he loosened his grip on her fist. "Hey know...It's okay...I'm not mad at you anymore." He pulled her chin up so she was eye level with him. Her watery eyes told him that He gave a kind, warm smile. "See?...I still here...There's no reason to cry." She sniffed and blinked away the tears that she had been close to shedding while looking away slightly. "Whose crying?...Besides, how can you forgive me so easily? I was so horrible to you." Naruto shook his head and patted her shoulder gently. "Because even though it hurt me to see you choose Sasuke. It didn't mean I stopped caring...I was dissapointed and angry at first...but eventually I accepted it because your one of the first friends I ever had and because I care...And I never abandon my friends." Sakura stared for a moment before giving a him a soft smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." Naruto waved her apology off. " It's okay I've moved past it...I'm sorry for teasing you like that, I was a little too harsh with you." He gave her one of his trademark grins. "Friends til the end?" She let loose a pleasant laugh and pulled him into strong hug. "Friends til the end. That's a promise of a lifetime right? Naruto-kun." "Yeah." The two friends released each other, now no better terms than before.

Naruto offered her his arm. "Well shall we be going? Tsunade-bachan is waiting for us at the Hokage Residence." Sakura laughed as she accepted his offer. "Yes, Lets." They started walking back toward the others who had backed away slightly to give them some privacy. Naruto turned to Kenshin and Konohamaru. "We'll be gone for most of the day with Bachan and Pervy Sage so don't wait up for us. Kenshin, Tatsuya, Emiko, your free to do as you please until I come back. But just because where here doesn't mean you can slack off training! I expect you to keep doing your routine everyday at morning, evening, and sunset." The trio nodded, "Yes, Naruto-sensei." Naruto waved them off as he and Sakura walked past them toward the Tower. "Now go on you all and have fun." Team Naruto and Ebisu looked on as the two disappeared from view as the crowd engulfed the older shinobi.

Both teams looked at each other. Kenshin was the first to break the ice. "So...What do you do for fun around here?" Konohamaru grinned. "Ever played any good pranks?"

* * *

**Hokage Residence**

Jiraiya had just finished telling Tsunade the finer details of Naruto's training when the two reunited members of Team Kakashi walked in. "I trust you managed to diffuse the situation?" Naruto nodded. "They learned their lesson, there won't be another brawl in the streets from those two." Tsunade accepted that explanation with a slight nod before moving on. "Well as for your assesment. Naruto you will be facing off against me in a bell test. Having you go up against anyone else would be pointless and I already know Sakura's capabilites. This time however the goal of the test is to actually take a bell off me before midnight tonight, you'll be judged on your performance by Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuga, and councilors Homura and Koharu. If you manage to get the bells and gain the approval of your proctors. You'll be promoted to the rank of Jonin and put in charge of the new Team Naruto. Any Questions?"

Naruto was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" the door opened to reveal Shikamaru Nara and Temari. Shikamaru had his usual bored look on his face and Temari sported a black battle kimono and wore her Sand Hitai-ate on her forehead instead of her neck like she used to. "Hey." Sakura got excited and started gesturing toward Naruto. "Shikamaru, Temari-san, look! Who do you think this is?" Shikamaru looked over and saw Naruto. To say he was surprised by his friends appreance was an understatement. "Naruto?...Naruto is that you?" Naruto grinned. "It's been awhile hasn't it Shikamaru?"

He then turned his head toward Temari and flashed her the same ladykiller smile he had used earlier causing her to blush. He pace over to her and started to turn on the charm. "Hey Temari-chan, you've certianly become more beautiful since the last time we saw each other." Temari started feeling a little hot and pulled out a small fan from her sash to cool herself. She placed it in front of her face so she could hide her ever deeping blush and fan her face. "T-thank you, you've certainly become more hansome yourself, Naruto-san. It's quite an improvement over the old you" Shikamaru was caught off guard by Naruto's sudden flirting with Temari but figured it was harmless."So you've finally come home?" Naruto turned back to Shikamaru, allowing Temari to compose herself. "Yeah. Just got back this morning. Bachan's going to assess me to see if I'm ready to become a jonin."

This caught them by surprise. It wasn't often that a Kage personally assessed an individual outside of the Chunin Exam, in fact it was generally unheard of. "Your going to have to tell me how that turns out. Me and Temari-san over here are finishing the preperations for the next Chunin Exams." Temari decided to inject her thoughts in at this point. "I've been appointed Ambassador between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. So I have to bounce back and forth between Konoha and Suna everytime around this year to make sure things are ready on both ends before we start the exams and send over the chunin hopeful's" Naruto nodded. "Well I guess that makes sense, you being the sister of the Kazekage and all." Temari raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you know about that eh?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Tell Gaara when you see him I said Congrats. He deserves it." Her features softened a bit as he spoke of her little brother who spoke highly of Uzumaki since his defeat to the blonde 3 years ago. She was starting to see why Gaara liked him, he was the sort of person you couldn't help but get to know and like. _'Maybe the next time I come to Konoha I'll just have to show him my appreciation for Gaara's change of heart...personally.' _she blinked. Huh? where did that come from? She ignored the thought for now as Naruto turned toward the window. "I know your out there. Why don't you come in a say hello? Kakashi-sensei. You've been out there for a while now."

Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru turned to the window as a voice replied, "Well I see your detection skills have improved." the man identified as Kakashi Hatake stepped into view. He opened the window and greeted the rooms occupants. "Yo." He stepped into the room, closing the window behind him. "You've certianly grown Naruto. You're even taller than me and from what I hear stronger." Naruto gave his teacher a grin. "Yep. Maybe I'll show you that technique you weren't able to complete? I trust you won't be disappointed by the results." Kakashi stared. _'Did he just just say he completed the Rasengan? That I have to see.' _"Maybe I will sometime." Naruto nodded and reached into his waist pouch. "By the way. I have a present for you." Kakashi was surprised. "Oh?" Naruto then pulled out a book and handed it to Kakashi.

The man took one look at the title and exclaimed. "What! Y-You...T-this is..." in his hand Kakashi beheld the literary gold that was the next Make-out paradiase series, _**Icha Icha Tactics**_. "Figured you'd like that. I myself ain't into that sort of thing. I perfer real women to the ones in Pervy-Sages books. The only book of his I actually liked was this one." He pulled out his signed copy of _**Dokonjō Ninden**_. Kakashi couldn't say he heard of that one before and decided to try and find his own copy once he was finished with his own book. Naruto placed his book back in its place. Kakashi watch this curiously "You carry it around with you?" Naruto gave a quick nod. "I took a page out of your own book, Kaka-sensei. I don't go anywhere without it." Now Kakashi knew he had to read that book if it managed to keep Naruto's attention. Tsunade decided to break up this little book club session before they got off track. "Okay! Kakashi you can read your book when we're done but right now put it away.

Kakashi signed and put tucked the book safetly away. Sakura giggled slightly at this but managed to control herself long enough for it to subside quickly. Shikamaru walked up to the hokage's desk and laid a file on top of her paperwork. "Here's the list of Chunin Hopefuls that registered for the exam."The hokage nodded. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I'll be sure to go over them later." He turned around and walked back toward the door. "See ya around Naruto, Sakura. We'll catch up later." Naruto grinned. "See ya later Shikamaru, Temari-chan!" the later blushed slightly before shaking her head and quickly following the Nara out.

Once they were gone, Naruto turned back to Tsunade. "So when's the assessment?" Tsunade grinned slightly. "In one hour."

**Chapter End.**

**

* * *

**

Like it? I know it's been a while sense I updated and I apologize for that. Blame college professors for giving me so many research essays to write. I know I'm evil for leaving you with that cliffhanger. Guess that means you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next now won't you.

Can't anwser the reviews like I normally would so I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment in the Naruto Shippuuden Reborn Saga.

if you have any questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability.

Please send LOTS, LOTS, LOTS of reviews and tell me what you all think of this chapter!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


	13. The Test

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Naruto or any of the characters used in this publication.

* * *

Hello Everyone,

As you can see, after month's of inactivity I have finially found the inspiration in order to write Chapter 13 of Naruto Shippuden Reborn. I hope that I haven't fallen in the quality that you the reader's have come to expect and that you enjoy this latest chapter. I plan on picking this up again since I know I have been neglecting it and I apologize to my readers for that.

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01

* * *

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Thoughts: '_Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Biju and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

* * *

**Naruto Shippuuden Reborn **

Chapter 13: Tsunade's Test

After the meeting with Tsunade, Naruto used the hour she had given him to return to his apartment. Once there, with the help of his Kage Bunshin he cleared out the dust and cobwebs that had buildt up over the 3 years he'd been gone. The process only took a few minutes, but afterward Naruto truly felt like he was home for the first time in 3 years. After he finished making the place more livable he took a quick shower and began preparing for Tsunade's evaluation.

When he was done checking that he had everything he felt he needed he turned toward the clock and saw he had about 20 minutes to get to the Training Ground. Not wanting to be late, Naruto quickly locked up his place and proceeded toward the Third Training Ground, which ironically was the same place Team 7 had been tested by Kakashi. After leaping across several rooftops and sprinting through 3 crowds he had finally made it to the training ground where the others were waiting with 5 minutes to spare.

Naruto grinned when he saw Shikaku, Gai, and Asuma, who, along with Hiashi, Homura, Koharu and many others who hadn't seen Naruto in a while, were stunned by the young man's growth. Asuma's cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth as he gaped at how much Naruto resembled the late Minato Namikaze.

"Naruto?...Is that you?"

Naruto turned and smiled when he saw Asuma.

"Hey Asuma-sensei! It's been a long time. How you been?

Asuma smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep drag from his smoke.

"I'm doing alright Naruto. Though it seems like you've matured quite a bit since I last saw you."

Naruto chuckled before he thought of something before he grinned evilly at the smoking Jonin.

"So, you and Kurenai still in denial or are you dating already?"

Asuma's eyes shot open as he started coughing due to the fact he had inhaled too much smoke. Everyone looked at his reaction with amusement as his relationship with the red-eyed Genjutsu Mistress wasn't as much of a secret as he would have thought. Naruto snickered at the sarutobi's actions.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Asuma gave the grinning blonde a half-hearted glare before looking away. Naruto chuckled before he turned to Hiashi, Shikaku, and Gai.

"Hiashi-san, Shikaku-san, Gai-sensei, it's good to see you again."

Hiashi nodded politely with a small smile on his face along with Shikaku. Gai though was a bit more vocal in his greeting.

"Yosh! Naruto! It seems your flames of youth are burning brighter than ever! I can't wait to see how much you've improved!"

Naruto smirked at Gai's enthusiasm.

"Oh? well I won't disappoint you Gai-sensei. Just don't blink or you might miss it."

Gai's thick eyebrows rose at those words before he gave Naruto a bright smile and a thumbs up. Naruto chuckled before he turned to the elders.

"Homura-san, Utatane-san."

The two nodded toward him. The atmosphere around the three was palpable as they looked at each other. Naruto's relationship with the elders of Konoha's ruling council was a strained one. These two were the ones who tried to stop him from attending the Shinobi Academy and stop him from becoming a shinobi because they believed he wasn't capable of keeping the Kyuubi, who Naruto refered to by his real name Kurama. He didn't hold it against them as they really did love the villiage they served and he respected that. However, he didn't like how they constantly tried to control things to better suit their more militant ideas. Though Naruto guessed the real reason he didn't like them was that they didn't really have faith in their fellow ninja.

Koharu and Mitokado on the other hand where interested in Naruto's develpment. They admitted that didn't think much of him at first, but after the Invasion of Konoha by Orrochimaru and defeating the now Kazekage, Gaara, their opinions had changed somewhat. After Jiraiya had chosen the boy to go with him to look for Tsunade, they started really looking at him and began to see the hidden potential Jiraiya and Tsunade saw in the boy. The question was, could he reach it? Mitokado gave Naruto a thoughtful look that suprised the blonde though he didn't show it.

"Uzumaki-san, we look foward to seeing how far you have progressed. Being Jiraiya's chosen student, we expect to see great things from you in the future."

Naruto lifted and eyebrow and suprised the elders by chuckling a little before giving the two a bright grin.

"Thank you elder Homura, I fully intend on living up to your expectations. After all, you may just be _my_ advisors someday."

This threw them for a loop before they got what he was getting at. The tension around the three melted away as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune appeared followed by Kakashi and Sakura. The elders nodded toward Naruto before walking over to join the rest of the observers. Naruto smiled to himself before he walked over and took his place opposite Tsunade. Naruto smiled in anticipation.

"You sure you want to do this Tsunade-baachan? Wouldn't want you to strain something in your old age."

A tic appeared on Tsunade's forehead before she smiled back while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh I'm sure, I see I need to teach you to have some respect..._again_."

Naruto grinned at her as he upped the ante.

"We'll have to see about that now won't we?"

Homura stepped between them and raised his hand.

"The Jonin Assessment for Naruto Uzumaki, conducted by the Hokage will begin momentarily..."

He gazed between to the two who nodded toward him to confirm their readiness.

"Then it is time for the assessment to start and...Begin!"

Homura quickly jumped away from the two particpants and what they saw next suprised them.

As soon as Homura called for the assessment to start Naruto dissappeared from their sight and appeared behind Tsunade, much to her shock at how fast the younger blonde had become. She was barely able to dodge as his hand lunged forward and almost snatched the bells from her waist. The Hokage then retaliated with a quick kick to his his head.

Naruto, knowing her strength was _much_ greater than Sakura's had been earlier decided to dodge rather than block the Hokage's strike. Naruto then put distance between by kicking Tsunade's exposed stomach faster than she could dodge the strike at close range. The blow send her spinning back toward the treeline where she landed gracefully on her feet. She looked up at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive Naruto-kun, you almost caught me off guard. You've certainly improved in your Taijutsu skills."

Naruto smirked at her compliment.

"You haven't seen anything yet Baa-chan."

Tsunade grinned.

"Then I guess I don't have to hold back! Hope your ready!"

She lifted her arm and struck the ground with a monsterous punch. The ground shook under Naruto and the spectators feet as it caved in on itself, Naruto jumped back and used the dust to cover up his next move.

Tsunade smirked as she looked at her handiwork and waited for Naruto's next move.

_'Okay Naruto-kun, let's see what your made of.' _

The dust settled finally and Naruto was nowhere to be found. Keeping the senses she had developed over her years as a medic-nin up, she started guessing which direction the younger Shinobi would come from.

"**Jūha Shō**!"

Her danger senses went into overdrive as she quickly dodged to avoid getting hit by a blade of pure wind that came from behind. This however, turned out to be a mistake, as soon as she landed within the rubble she had created, smoke erupted all around her. When the smoke cleared she and the observers saw four **Kage Bunshin** finishing a handseal seqence.

"**Ninpō: Shishienjin**!"

Tsunade was caught off guard as a purple box-like barrier formed around her effectively trapping her. Tsunade smiled as she realized what Naruto had done. She turned to see Naruto walking out of the treeline.

"Nice work Naruto-kun, a greatly executed plan. However, there was one flaw with your little plan, I still have the bells and the only way for you to get to them is to let me out of this barrier."

The others had to agree with her, though Naruto had managed to effectively trapped the Hokage, he still hadn't managed to get the bells from her. However, They and Tsunade where confused when Naruto smirked.

"I would agree with you...If I was the original."

He poofed into smoke revealing himself as a **Kage Bunshin**. Tsunade's eyes widened and quickly began searching for the real one but it was too late. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage and delivered a devastating uppercut to her chin that lifted her off her feet. This was followed up by powerful spin kick to her chest that sent her crashing several feet away. The older blonde quickly shook herself off and got to her feet as she stared at Naruto, who had a serious look on his face. She felt something warm running down her lips and wiped it away to reveal blood, she look back at Naruto as she frowned.

"Impressive, you've drawn first blood. You certainly grown gaki, I haven't been hit that hard since me and Jiraiya fought Orrochimaru."

Naruto tensed, now that he had managed to land a signifigant blow on her, Tsunade's wasn't going to let down her guard again.

_'Time to get serious.'_

His prediction had proven all to true as she frowned before bringing up her right fist to face level.

"However, you made one crucial mistake. You trapped yourself in with an opponent stronger than yourself...with no place to run!"

She slammed her fist once more into the ground and pluverized it with her monsterous strength. But this time Naruto couldn't dodge it as the earth beneath his feet caved in and forced him to leap into the air to avoid it. The clones holding the barrier dispelled forcing the technique to disappate. It was then Tsunade began her counter-attack.

After she had used her strength to free them from the barrier, Tsunade had leaped up after Naruto, who would be unable to get away from her while in midair. Naruto, knowing what could happen if she got a direct hit in, had to think quickly to avoid getting pulverized by the Hokage's super strength. A few seconds before Tsunade could reach him with her outstretched fist, he quickly made a **Kage Bunshin**.

The clone quickly grabbed Naruto by the arm and threw him toward the safety of the ground just as Tsunade managed to strike it with her chakra enhanced strength.

Naruto, seeing an opening from the ground, threw several shuriken toward the airborn Slug Sannin, who countered his assault with her own Shuriken. Most of the projectiles just cancelled each other out and fell harmlessly to the ground, but a few managed to get through and both Shinobi where forced to dodge the weapons as best they could. Naruto, who knew that Tsunade probably covered her weapons in poisons, managed to avoid most of them with only one of them cuting his coat's left slevee, but didn't hit Naruto himself.

Tsunade on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Being in midair, the Hokage had more difficultly evading the bladed projectiles wasn't able to dodge effectively and got hit in her right shoulder, her left thigh, and the right side of her stomach. Naruto watched in silent horror until he saw her smirk before bursting into a cloud of smoke to reveal a log with the several shuriken embedded in it. Naruto's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

_'A Substitution!' _

He quickly opened up his senses in time to feel an attack coming from above him and leaped away just as Tsunade was about to take him out with a devastaing ax kick to the head. The ground cretered in on itself as the impact of the blow pulverized it once more. Tsunade blinked in suprise at how had managed to find her so fast. She looked around just in time to see Naruto throw down a smoke bomb to disguise his movements.

The Hokage was having none of this as she quickly springed toward the smoke cloud. The elder blonde was once again suprised when she was suddenly struck by a powerful punch to the jaw that sent her flying backwards out of the smoke, where she managed to land on her feet in a crouch. Her jaw felt cracked and sore from Naruto's strike. She spat out a glob of blood and ,to her and the observers amazement, two of her back teeth.

_'What the hell? I know he is physically stronger than 3 years ago but his eariler attacks didn't pack enough strength to do this much damage!'_

She and the others looked over to see that the smoke from earlier had disappated and revealing Naruto. The younger shinobi had a serious look on his face as he beheld the 5th Hokage. When Tsunade saw his eyes, she saw, to her growing list of suprises that day, that they where surrounded by a reddish-orange pigmentation and had become toad-like, with yellow irises and horizontal bar-like pupils. The observers, with the exception of Homura and Utatane, didn't know what it meant, but Tsunade did.

Naruto had become a Sage.

The Hokage frowned as she realized that she had been seriously underestimating the true extent Naruto's abilities. She smiled to herself at this turn of events and how much Naruto had grown from the Blonde Knuckleheaded Shinobi she had meet almost 4 years ago.

_'You truly have grown haven't you Naruto? Well, even if you are a Sage. I won't let you beat me without a fight. After all, there is a reason I am the 5th Hokage!'_

She looked towards her opponent and shocked everyone as the seal on her forehead spread out and covered her entire forhead and reached a little down past her eyes. The **Yin Seal: Release **technique, one of Tsunade's most feared creations.

"You ready Naruto? Cause the real test starts now!"

She placed her hands in front of her and formed the tiger handseal.

"**Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei!**"

The Hoakge's body glowed red with the chakra from the technique as all her previous injuries healed and regenerated. Naruto watched as all the damage he had inflicted was reversed with narrowed eyes. As the technique finished, the seal on Tsunade's forhead receded back to it's diamond shape and the Hokage leaped toward Naruto in a burst of impressive speed.

Naruto, not being one to back down met her challenge and struck with a powerful roundhouse kick just as the Hokage did the same. The two attacks met in midair and countered each other, creating a powerful shockwave. The others watching where astonished Naruto was now matching Tsunade's strength, which just a few minutes ago he had to avoid to keep from getting smashed into a pulp.

Asuma's mouth was hung open enough that his cigarette fell unnoticed to the ground. Gai was grinning ear to ear with those blinding bright teeth of his. The Elder's and Shikaku watched impassively though inside they were impressed at the level of strength Naruto was using. Hiashi's eyes widened at the display of raw power demonstrated by Naruto as he enaged the Slug Princess of the Sannin in Taijutsu.

_'Just how strong has Naruto-san become?'_

_'That's it Naruto, show them the power of youth!'_

The two blondes disengaged and leaped away from each other. As soon as his feet hit the ground Naruto finished performing a handseal.

"**Senpō: Fūton Sunabokori!**"

The Jonin-canidate took a deep breath before exhaling a massive cloud of dust from his mouth, obscuring everyone's view of him. Then, they saw two fūma shuriken fly out from the dust cloud with blinding speed. Tsunade was dodged the first shruiken while catching the second by the ring in center of it large fan-like blades and tossed it back so hard it disappeared from sight. The wind coming off the spinning blade was enough to disperse the cloud but to everyone's shock their was nobody there. The fūma shuriken flew past the observers and left a path of destruction in its wake until it finally lodged itself deep into a boulder about 50 feet away.

Tsuande looked around for where Naruto could be hiding using her medical training.

_'Where are you? Not in front, left, right, behind, so he must be...'_

"Below!"

She jumped back just time to avoid a devasting uppercut as Naruto burst from the ground in front of her. He smirked, confusing her until Tsunade felt a pair of arms grab her and hold her in a stranglehold. She turned her head to see that it was Naruto or one of his **Kage Bunshin.**

_'When did he...the Shuriken! He tranformed his **Kage Bunshin **into the first shuriken then followed it up with a real one to throw me off guard.'_

She grinned inside at level of tactics Naruto was displaying.

_'Clever Naruto, very clever. But it will take a lot more than this to keep me down.'_

She was about to break his hold with her strength when she noticed that she suddenly wasn't able to move!

"What the...!"

She was about to question what was going on, then she looked down and noticed several black marks that was spread all over her hand and arm. After noticing this she saw the marks crawl up her body and covering her face limbs. The other's watching where shocked at this turn of events, Asuma and Gai didn't exactly know what they was seeing. While Shikaku being the Jonin Commander had a little knowledge about the technique.

_'What is that seal? __I've never seen one like that before.'_

_'Looks like Naruto has learned some fuinjustu. I got to up my team's training if they ever want to keep up with him.'_

_'So Naruto's learned how to use Juinjutsu. Gotta say I didn't anticipate that...So troublesome'_

Hiashi frowned since he knew exactly what this was, having been taught to use the Hyuuga Clan's own form of Juinjutsu, The Caged Bird Seal.

_'It seems there is more to this young shinobi then I thought.'_

Both of the Hokage's advisors looked at Naruto in shock.

_'Could this be?...Juinjutsu? Impossible!' _

_'How did he learn Juinjutsu?'_

Naruto smirked at the Hokage who was looking at the younger man with a frown as she struggled to free herself. He closed his eyes and exited his Sage Mode before leaping foward and snatching the bells from the paralyzed Hokage's waist.

"Looks like I win this bout Baa-chan."

He realeased the Kage Bunshin holding Tsunade which released her from the paralyzing effects of the Curse Seal he had placed on her. The Hokage dusted herself off and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when do you know how to use Juinjutsu? I sure know Jiraiya didn't teach it to you. And when did you manage to place the seal on me."

He grinned at pointed to his jaw.

"It was when I hit your jaw when you came after me after I used the smoke bomb to catch you off guard with Sage Mode. I knew you wouldn't think I knew how to do it since Jiraiya really doesn't know enough about Juinjutsu to teach it let alone use it, I figured it would be a good way to immobilize you long enough to take the bells. Two more minutes and you probably would have broken the seal."

Tsunade smiled at the well thought out plan.

"You still haven't told me where you learned it from."

Naruto's grin grew brighter.

"The ruins of Uzushiogakure."

Tsunade blinked at that, she wasn't aware there was anything left from Uzushio after its fall.

"I see...well, I must say I'm impressed Naruto...But don't let this go to your head! I'll beat you next time we spar!"

Naruto chuckled at her declaration.

"We'll see Baa-chan, after all, you haven't seen everything I'm capable of yet."

Tsunade was about to retort when they both heard footsteps and turned to see the others looking at them. Homura and Utatane nodded their heads toward Naruto before Utatane spoke.

"Very impressive Uzumaki-san, I see your three years of hard training under Jiraiya-san has been spent. We the elders recommend Uzumaki Naruto for the rank of Jonin."

Naruto was stunned. He didn't think the elders would ever change.

_'Huh? Guess they aren't completely entrenched in their ways.'_

Then, Hiashi stepped foward.

"After careful obsevation and consideration, I too, recommend Uzumaki Naruto be promoted to the rank on Jonin."

Asuma came up beside Haishi took a puff as he lit another cigarette before exhaling with a sigh.

"Nice Work Naruto, very nice. I also reccomend Uzumaki Naruto for promotion to Jonin."

Naruto grinned at Asuma before turning to see Gai give his famous blinding grin and thumbs up.

"Naruto-kun, you showed me that the flames of your youth burns brighter than I have ever seen it. I Reccomend you for full promotion to the rank of Jonin."

Shikaku stepped up next to Asuma and Hiashi and nodded to Naruto.

"Your as Troublesome as my son said you were, but I'll reccomend you for Jonin away. With Tactic's like that you could give Shikamaru a run for his money."

Everyone turned to Tsunade, as she was the one who had the final say, she grinned at the younger blonde.

"Yosh! So it's decided! Uzumaki Naruto, by the authority of the 5th Hokage, I hereby promote you to the rank of Jonin. Well Done."

Naruto smiled brightly as Gai presented him with a green flak jacket signifing his new rank.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun. Good luck in the future."

Naruto looked down at the flak jacket before looking at Tsunade. The Hokage waved him off.

"Go, celebrate. You've earned it."

Naruto nodded before forming a handsign and disppearing in a cloud of smoke via **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Wind Country...)**

The wind howled as two figures wearing two very distinctive uniforms consisting of a pair of long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar decorated with red clouds and conical straw hats with small ornamental torques and tassles hanging down over their faces. One looked like a older stooped man with a with a cloth covering half of his face. His parter was was a tall blonde man in his late teens to early twenties holding a pouch in his right hand.

Both men where walking toward an unknown destination as they walked through the sandstorm. The taller man spoke to his companion.

"The one whose in place here will be the first it seems. The one we sent to Orrochimaru will have to wait, this ones turned traitor and is talking about our movements. hmmmm."

The other man spoke up with a gravely voice.

"Can't be helped I suppose. But even I don't know what will happen after the justu is cast. Are you sure what you got in that pouch will be enough. Our enemy is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi."

The blonde man replied with a scoff.

"Every one of my jutsu is a work of art."

The wind opened up his cloak to reveal a second pouch strapped to the man's waist.

"Just to be sure, I brought along my masterpiece."

He opened up the pouch and reveled that his hands had a pair of mouths in the palms. The mouth above the pouch opened up and used its tongue to lick what appeared to be clay before biting down into it.

"We can't take any chances, when our opponent is the Ichibi."

Both men looked up as they saw a large rock formation that looked like a gate appeared on the horizon.

Akatsuki had come to Sunagakure, and the war for the Jinchuriki was about to begin.

**Chapter End. **

* * *

**List of Techniques:**

**Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique) - **Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original.

**Shunshin no Jutsu (****Body Flicker Technique) - **is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed

**Senpō: Fūton: Sunabokori (Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud) **- The user exhales a massive cloud of dust from her mouth, which is thick enough that it is capable of blocking the target's vision completely. The dust cloud is also large enough to hide a summon as large as Gamabunta.

**Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei! (Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth) - **The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. As long as Tsunade has chakra it is impossible for her to die by any means, as such she gains a form of "immortality" throughout the duration of the technique

**Yin Seal: Release -** is a powerful sealing technique used by Tsunade. Over a period of time, Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body. She has used this stored chakra to perform the Creation Rebirth technique on herself and healed a vast amount of people through Katsuyu. She is also able to use the Strength of a Hundred Technique after releasing the seal.

**Ninpō: Shishienjin (Ninja Art: Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) -**A solid, strong barrier formation, performed by four shinobi. Standing in a square formation, the performers are covered from all sides. The faces of the barrier are made from purple flames. The barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit so long as the ninja are unharmed. The body of anyone touching it will immediately be engulfed in flames. In addition, there is no way to destroy the formation from inside the barrier, since the four people also have a barrier on the inside protecting them. Breaking out is extremely difficult.

**Jūha Shō (Beast Tearing Palm) - **A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. Naruto activates it by summoning chakra in his right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by Naruto's will and thoughts. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion.

* * *

Like it?

For those of you who are wondering why Tsunade lost against Naruto, like one reviewer, here's three reasons why I did the fight this way.

(1) This was a test, not an actual battle, so both combatants had to hold back a lot to avoid accidentially killing each other. If they were in an actual life or death fight this fight would have been done very differently.

(2) I don't really know enough about Tsunade's true battling style as we have seen very few of her actual fights and haven't seen her use a lot of techniques outside her insane strength and medical ninjutsu. Other than that Tsunade really doesn't have much going for her as far as Kage's go and she isn't a real diversely skilled ninja in comparison to her teammates Jiraiya and Orrochimaru.

(3) You have to remember that Tsunade is still human and even Kage level ninja can be caught off guard by those of the same or higher level of skill, like Naruto. And you have to remember that Naruto is faster than her at this time so even if she is able to predict where an attack is going to come from she still has to be fast enough to dodge it and if you remember she wasn't able to even see Naruto move while in Sage Mode when he intercepted a charging Asura Path of Pain, which had been using its chakra boots to attack Tsunade, create a Rasengan and slam it down before it could even react, showing him covering considerable distance in a short amount of time.

I know it wasn't as long as my previous chapter but I'll promise to try and make the next one a bit longer. I really hope you've enjoyed this latest installment in the Naruto Shippuuden Reborn Saga.

if you have any other questions please make them in the reviews or send me an PM and I will answer any questions you may have.

Please send LOTS and LOTS of reviews and tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored!

Signed,

MathiasNightlord01


End file.
